Recuerdame
by Kaze Factoy
Summary: Miyuki Kazuya va a graduarse, Eijun entendió sus sentimientos en ultimo momento y debe decidir si lo dejara ir o se los confesara, aunque sea un rechazo... pero cuando por fin se decide, ocurre lo inesperado, dando inicio a un montón de sucesos y situaciones que no imaginaron...
1. Mala Decision

Capítulo 1: Mala decisión

Llega el momento que nadie quería que sucediera: la graduación de los de tercero, Miyuki, Kuramochi y Zono dejarían el equipo. La ceremonia fue muy emotiva para todos, sabían que ese momento seria triste, pero quizás hasta habían pensado que no sería tanto como lo fue, en especial para Sawamura, sin poder contener las lágrimas sus ojos no se apartaban de la mirada de Miyuki.

Tenía tantas sensaciones encontradas y confusión, por un momento repaso todo su pasado desde que había llegado a Seido y la razón por la cual decidió incorporarse a este luego de que haber hecho la prueba, es verdad que Chris-sempai era especial para él, pero la sensación que tenía cerca de Miyuki era diferente, era un algo que se agitaba salvajemente dentro de su pecho y que en situaciones, como cuando recibía un cumplido sincero de él, hacía que su corazón de agitara y sintiera como le subían los colores al rostro, que escuchar su voz le hiciera sentir una emoción extraña y un cosquilleo, lo mismo sucedía cuando por accidente o mero descuido rozaban sus manos, le daba un escalofrió que le recorría todo el cuerpo, no sabía del todo cuando comenzó a suceder, ni porque, sin embargo tenía muchas sensaciones encontradas, en especial por el tema del cómo era visto por la sociedad, muchas veces se odiaba por sentir esas cosas, por no comprender por qué "ensuciaba" el compañerismo de equipo que tenían por sentir aquello, entonces se negaba las cosas, haciendo que no las entendía, haciendo oídos sordos de sus sentimientos que no quería aceptar... Sin embargo, ahí estaba, frente a él, en el último día que cruzarían sus miradas, no volverían los días de entrenar temprano por la mañana y que ambos contemplaran el mismo amanecer, ni por las tardes, los mismos atardeceres mientras dejaban todo su esfuerzo en el campo de entrenamiento, ¿Cómo aquel por el cual sentía una especie de admiración-odio de pronto se había vuelto tan importante? Tan parte de sí mismo, cada día, calando más profundo... le era difícil imaginar el resto de sus días sin ver a Miyuki y cruzar, aunque sea un hola y ver su sonrisa pícara ¿desde cuándo se le había vuelto tan necesario? Aunque saberlo ahora ¿De que serviría? Por "especial" que sintiera su unión, estaba consciente que lo más probable es que solo fuera de su parte, Miyuki no miraba más que sus metas, nada ni nadie nunca se había si quiera acercado a ser tan importantes como ellas, suspiro deprimido, hasta que escuchar su voz lo estremeció un poco...

M - Sawamura...

S - ¿Hm? - baja la mirada sintiéndose deprimido -

M - Mírame...

S - No quiere hacerlo, no puede hacerlo -

M - Eijun...

S - Lo mira entre sorprendido y triste al escuchar su nombre de pila - Miyuki... Kazuya...

M - Le extiende la mano para estrechársela -

S - Duda un momento y luego accede -

M - Sin dejar de mirarlo le habla suavemente - prométeme... que esto no será un adiós... sino un hasta pronto... - le sonríe -

S - ¿Ah?... - lo mira sin entender -

M - Amamos el béisbol... ¿o no? - el muchacho

Asiente con la cabeza - prométeme que seguirás esforzándote y volveremos a ser una bateria en las ligas profesionales...volveremos a jugar juntos - sonríe -

S - Su ojos tristes y llenos de lágrimas vuelven a brillar - ¡claro! ¡claro que sí! ¡solo espera! ¡llegare hasta donde estés! ¡Miyuki-Sempai! - le dijo de forma enérgica casi gritando algo típico del muchacho -

volveremos a jugar juntos - sonríe -S - Su ojos tristes y llenos de lágrimas vuelven a brillar - ¡claro! ¡claro que sí! ¡solo espera! ¡llegare hasta donde estés! ¡Miyuki-Sempai! - le dijo de forma enérgica casi gritando algo típico del muchacho -

Se miraron un momento más, sin decir nada ¿Las palabras sobraba o faltaban? o en realidad lo mejor sería dejar ese silencio, ese silencio que es mejor que decir algo de lo cual te arrepentirás. Después de un último apretón de manos se despidieron definitivamente, se separaron y Miyuki había comenzado a caminar, cuando Eijun decidió que debía confesarle sus sentimientos antes de que se fuera, una decisión algo apresurada, empujada por esa torbellino de emociones que revoloteaban en su interior intensa y locamente, apretándose en su garganta, ardiendo más que el agua ardiente o una fuerte amigdalitis, aunque por momentos dudaba pensando en que cualquiera de esas dos opciones sería mejor que lo que estaba por hacer, pero a la vez, esa corriente de sentimientos y emociones que luchaba por salir, eran más fuertes que sus dudas, más fuerte que sus miedos...

Después de un último apretón de manos se despidieron definitivamente, se separaron y Miyuki había comenzado a caminar, cuando Eijun decidió que debía confesarle sus sentimientos antes de que se fuera, una decisión algo apresurada, empujada por es...

S - Miyuki-Sempai... - dijo tímido y algo sonrojado -

M - Voltea - ¿hm?

S - Yo... yo... - se arrepintió de su decisión mientras empuñaba las manos - nada... cuando volvamos a vernos en el campo de juego... te lo diré - decidido -

M - Esperare hasta entonces - sonríe -

Miyuki siguió su camino perdiéndose en la salida del prestigioso instituto, Sawamura iba callado caminando con Haruichi y Furuya, algo en su pecho se agitaba fuerte, salvajemente queriendo salir, copaba su garganta presionándola haciéndola doler, de pronto se detuvo sin poder contenerse más, sus amigos lo observaron, no podía esperar tanto tiempo, no podía contener esos sentimientos, aunque fuera un rechazo debía dejarlos salir. Volteo sorpresivamente y comenzó a correr

H - Eijun-Kun ¿A dónde vas?!

E - ¡Debo decirle algo a Miyuki-Sempai! - corre a toda velocidad -

Haruicchi se mira con Furuya y corren tras él, aunque ya los había dejado bastante atrás, salieron de la escuela tras el muchacho recorriendo algunas calles. Eijun corría a toda velocidad cuando de pronto su mirada dio con Miyuki que iba caminando media cuadra más adelante junto a Kuramochi

S - ¡Miyuki! - no lo escucha - ¡MIYUKI KAZUYA!

M - Volteo sorprendiéndose al verlo - Eijun...

S - ¡NO PODRE ESPERAR TANTO! - le grita mientras sigue corriendo -

M - ¿De qué hablas?! - frunce el ceño al no entender -

S - YO..- jadeando cansado tratando de seguir corriendo hasta llegar hasta él- Yo... - sigue corriendo -

M – Su atención estaba fija en el muchacho, hasta que algo lo hizo voltear, percatándose de que había cambiado el semáforo - !Ah! Sawa... - abre los ojos sin siquiera procesar lo que ve -

Cuando volvió la mirada nuevamente al muchacho ya era muy tarde, todo paso demasiado rápido...

H - ¡EIJUN-KUN! - grito desesperado -

El frenazo del camión, los gritos de los muchachos y el sonido del fuerte golpe del vehículo contra el cuerpo muchacho, todo fue en el mismo momento, el camión se detuvo y los muchachos tardaron un poco en reaccionar, Furuya fue el que más rápido actuó acercándose buscando al muchacho mientras el conductor se bajaba shockeado, pero no había sido despedido hacia adelante, Miyuki salio del asombro y se acercó por el lado, abriendo los ojos con pánico mientras su respiración se detuvo, Kuramochi a su lado mostraba un semblante similar

K - ¿Que pasa Miyuki?! - mientras marcaba al servicio de urgencias médicas -

M - ...

K - Sigue su mirada quedando en el mismo estado pensando lo peor mientras en el teléfono la operadora contestaba -

Por un lado, del camión solo se veía la mano izquierda inerte de Eijun ensangrentada y junto a esta se extendía una gran mancha de sangre que se incrementaba de a poco, Miyuki se inclinó desesperado

M - ¡EIJUN! - toma su mano -

K - ¡Espera Miyuki! ¡no lo jales! - exclamo alterado el short stop - ¡no hay que moverlo puede ser peor!

Lo que paso después fue caótico entre la llegada de servicios de urgencias, policía y otros, mientras que Miyuki no soltaba esa mano izquierda, aquella mano que le había traído tanta emoción al lanzar los mejores tiros que había visto y que hasta ese momento los había unido bajo lo que más amaban...

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Pesadilla

Capitulo 2 - Pesadilla

"¿Fue un buen lanzamiento? - Lo mira con sonrisa infantil y ojos brillantes esperando su respuesta, como un niño que espera un premio

Si... fue un buen lanzamiento - sonríe felicitándolo -

¡En serio! MIYUKI- SEMPAI ME FELICITO! - Salta y ríe emocionado, su sonrisa iluminada y cálida hacia remecer un poco el frió corazón de Miyuki

Pero de pronto todo se volvía negro y la voz de Eijun se oía cada vez más lejos, hasta que finalmente dejaba de escucharla y en su lugar solo escuchaba el fuerte sonido del golpe del camión al muchacho

Pero de pronto todo se volvía negro y la voz de Eijun se oía cada vez más lejos, hasta que finalmente dejaba de escucharla y en su lugar solo escuchaba el fuerte sonido del golpe del camión al muchacho..."

M - ¡AHHHH! ah! - jadea despertándose de golpe y sentándose en la cama -

Había sido otra de esas noches en que las pesadillas gobernaban sus sueños y no lo dejaban descansar, ya había pasado poco más de 2 años y medio desde que ocurrió el incidente y ocasionalmente seguía teniendo estas pesadillas relacionadas con el shock del accidente que presencio. Se levanto aun con la respiración desordenada a buscar un poco de agua

M - Miro el reloj en la pared - 04:30... maldición, necesito descansar un poco más para el partido...

Cuando iba caminando devuelta a su habitación su mirada se posó por unos segundos en una fotografía que tenía en la pared en la cual salían casi todos los muchachos del equipo junto a él, una de las ultimas fotos que sacaron juntos, su mirada se detuvo en Eijun

Cuando iba caminando devuelta a su habitación su mirada se posó por unos segundos en una fotografía que tenía en la pared en la cual salían casi todos los muchachos del equipo junto a él, una de las ultimas fotos que sacaron juntos, su mirada se d...

M - Cada vez que despierto... me gustaría pensar que todo fue un mal sueño... - exhalo deprimido y siguió su camino.

Miyuki había seguido su carrera y hace 2 años que venía jugando en equipos profesionales, su fichaje cada vez se incrementaba más y aparecía en numerosas revistas y publicaciones de internet, pasando a ser un jugador popular en su país, a veces le costaba lidiar con esto puesto que era reconocido en lugares comunes y los fans se le acercaban por fotografías y autógrafos, con recurrencia tendían a ahogarlo un poco, dada su naturaleza reservada, pero al ver pequeños niños emocionados porque firmaría sus camisetas pequeñas de equipo, le volvía a iluminar el rostro, él había sido uno de esos niños, admirando a los mejores, aprendiendo y superándose emocionado por enfrentarlos, su vida y su ascenso parecía ir siempre de lo mejor, lo que había buscado, crecer en el beisbol, enfrentarse a los mejores, sentir esa emoción que hacía vibrar su corazón, aunque se sentía incompleto, siempre estaba ese algo, agitándose en alguna parte de si, sintiendo que había algo faltante en su exitosa vida

\- ¿Miyuki? - no le responde - ¡MIYUKI! - le grita el joven pitcher -

M - ¿Ah? - Mueve la cabeza como volviendo a la realidad - Disculpa - acomoda su guante -

\- Estas muy distraído hoy, no es propio de ti

M - sí, si lo siento - Se acomoda en su posición - ya estoy listo

\- Ok, recuerda dormir bien, pronto empezaran las eliminatorias para el campeonato nacional de las ligas mayores, el año pasado nos faltó tan poco para llegar a la final, si Furuya no se hubiera lesionado...

M - sí, fue mala suerte... lo bueno es que no fue mucho y ya está bien, el podio del ganador se ve más cerca - risa confiada -

\- ¡Ni que lo digas!

Pasado el mes comenzaron las eliminatorias, como el equipo había hecho buenas contrataciones, clasificaron rápidamente para el campeonato, así mismo otros equipos en donde habían conocidos, viejos compañeros de Seido también habían clasificado. Leía risueño un mensaje de Haruichi en su viejo y sencillo móvil mostrándoselo a Furuya sentado a su lado

M - jaja tendrás que enfrentar al bate de Haruichi si nos cruzamos en el torneo - risueño -

F - Interesante... y emocionante en cierta forma

M - ¿cierto? emocionado de volver a estar en el mismo campo de juego, aunque sea para competir entre nosotros...

F - Mira hacia fuera por la ventana pensativo y algo deprimido -

M - ¿hm? ¿que sucede Furuya? ¿no estas contento con tu desempeño en el partido? ¡clasificamos! venciste a excelentes bateadores... - lo observa -

F - Otro campeonato nacional... en el cual no podre competir con Sawamura... nunca sabré el resultado... eso es deprimente

M - tsk - Eso dolió fuerte en el pecho -

Pero controlo sus emociones, aunque no supo que decir, solo se acomodó en su asiento y continuo el resto del viaje en silencio, luego de la reunión de equipo, hablar un poco y dar algunas indicaciones los despacharon con dos días libres. Por la noche luego de ducharse Miyuki iba camino a su habitación cuando se quedó mirando la fotografía nuevamente, observando con detención la expresión feliz, alegre y llena de energía de Sawamura levantando los puños con una amplia y brillante sonrisa, casi podía escucharlo gritar y reír como siempre

M - Que querías decirme... - la mente de Miyuki repaso esos últimos recuerdos –

"S - ¡Miyuki! - no lo escucha - ¡MIYUKI KAZUYA!

M - Volteo sorprendiéndose al verlo - Eijun...

S - ¡NO PODRE ESPERAR TANTO! - Le grita mientras sigue corriendo -

M - ¿De que hablas?! - Frunce el ceño al no entender -

S - YO..- Jadeando cansado tratando de seguir corriendo hasta llegar hasta él- Yo... - sigue corriendo -

M - Estaba fijo en el muchacho hasta que algo lo hizo voltear dándose cuenta de que había cambiado el semáforo - Ah! Sawa... - abre los ojos sin siquiera procesar lo que ve –"

Cierra los ojos apretados al recordar lo que paso luego de eso y respiro profundo, luego de eso vinieron horas, días y semanas angustiantes, por milagro Eijun había sobrevivido al accidente, pero a duras penas, primero se debatió entre la vida y la muerte más de 72 horas en cuidados intensivos, para luego seguir internado en estado grave, pero ya estable, sin embargo desconocían sobre qué consecuencias traería para su futuro, estuvo 6 meses internado en el hospital metropolitano, tiempo en el cual sus heridas habían sanado, pero sin embargo permanencia en un coma profundo y los médicos no tenían buenas probabilidades de mejora, habían diferencias en los diagnósticos, un equipo sostiene que si despertaba del coma, podría recuperar la mayoría de su movilidad, quizás hasta volver a ser normal, mientras que otro equipo había dado el fatídico diagnostico de que posiblemente el muchacho quedaría en estado vegetal, algo que devasto profundamente a todos sus compañeros de equipo, haciéndolos pensar en que seria mejor para él, siendo alguien tan hiperactivo, lleno de energía, alegre, gritón y saltarín... ¿No sería una tortura que permaneciera el resto de su vida postrado en una cama mirando el techo y comunicándose mediante miradas? Todos sus sueños se habían ido por la borda y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en cuestión de segundos, Miyuki y los demás solían ir a visitarlo cada vez que entre sus actividades tenían días libres, para verlo siempre igual, quieto, pálido, delgado, tan blanco como las sabanas de su cama y era tan extraño verlo ahí inmóvil y callado, inanimado como un muñeco, Haruichi siempre decía que tenia la certeza de que en cualquier momento los sorprendería abriendo los ojos y riéndose de ellos al verlos con esas caras tan serias, gritando tonterías una vez más, pero al menos durante esos 6 meses que permaneció en el hospital metropolitano, nunca sucedió. A todos les llego como un puntapié en el estomago que seria derivado al hospital de Nagano, la prefectura en donde vivía su familia, puesto que los gastos en viajes y alojamiento eran demasiado para ellos y también porque la condición de Eijun era estable, en el hospital de Nagano estuvo 3 meses más, hasta que los médicos dijeron que podía ser derivado a su hogar con ciertos cuidados, hasta este lugar concurrían sus compañeros de visita, a ver al "pitcher durmiente", la alegre promesa de preparatoria que habría brillado en el campeonato nacional y que había sido silenciada, quizás para siempre, hasta el fin de sus días. Por sus contrataciones a equipos profesionales y estudios superiores a los muchachos cada vez les costaba más acudir hasta su hogar a visitarlo, en especial a Miyuki cuando comenzó a jugar en la liga profesional, sin embargo, Haruichi siempre lo mantenía informado, con esto se mantenía tranquilo, hasta que un día sucedió algo que lo dejaría con una amarga inquietud constante...

Abrió los ojos y miro su móvil revisando unos mail antiguos de una conversación con Haruichi, en esta el pelirosa le explicaba que la ultima vez que había ido a visitar a Sawamura, se había encontrado con el hecho de que sus padres se había cambiado de casa, sin embargo nadie sabia a donde se había mudado, ni siquiera Rei había dado con la información, simplemente había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, Eijun había pasado a ser solo un recuerdo, uno que dolía al no saber que había pasado con él y lo peor es que nadie olvidaría al chico alegre y sonriente que siempre animaba a todo el equipo llenándolos de energía contagiando con su positivismo y buenos deseos...

Miyuki se había deprimido y como detestaba hacer visible sus malos estados de ánimo prefirió pasar de todo y todos y permanecer en casa descansando esos dos días, para luego volver con el animo recargado a los entrenamientos. Estaba disfrutando de hacer nada o más bien de qué cuerpo hiciera nada, mientras leía un libro de anotaciones de los partidos jugados por otros equipos, cuando su móvil que estaba cargando sonó por una llamada entrante, le extraño al ver el visor que se tratara de Haruichi

M – Contesto - Hola, ¿Que cuentas?

H – Miyuki-Sempai! ¿Crees que puedas venir al centro de la ciudad? Estamos con Furuya y Kuramochi, necesitamos que vengas...

M – Ehhh no creo que pueda, veras tengo ver una maratón de capítulos de para aprender nuevas formas de sarcasmos – Se escucho un ruido extraño –

K – ¡MUEVE EL CULO Y VEN, TIENES QUE VER ALGO! – Le gruñe –

M – Mocchi... ¿No me lo pueden mandar por mail?

K – Noooo ven de una jodida vez, no demoras ni una hora

M – ahhh – exhala – está bien, está bien

Miyuki respiro profundo y se puso de pie dándose unas cachetadas en el rostro

M – ah que molesto, pensé que podría pasar dos días sin ocupar "la mascara de felicidad" pero bueno – suspira –

Cuando llego al lugar que le indico Kuramochi que se juntarían, los vio sentados al fondo con semblantes entre preocupado y serios, se acercó risueño burlándose un poco de Kuramochi al saludarlo y se sentó en el puesto vacío

M – bien... ¿me extrañaban que me hicieron venir tan urgentemente? – risa –

K – vamos a ver si te ríes luego de lo que vamos a mostrarte

M – ¿Por que eso suena como una amenaza? – risa –

H – Miyuki sempai...

M – ¿hm? – mira a Haruichi y Furuya y luego baja la mirada a una revista que pusieron en la mesa y se la acercaron –

K – Es el reportaje especial sobre los equipos que clasificaron para el campeonato en las ligas profesionales...

Aunque lo que dijera Mocchi daba igual, Miyuki ya ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando, abriendo sus ojos pardos sorprendido en demasía al ver la portada

M – No... puede ser... - sintió como el corazón se le detuvo un segundo por la impresión -

En la portada destacada por letras con tipografías relativas al nombre del equipo, con grandes títulos mostraban al pitcher revelación que había presentado el equipo de los Yokai del Este y se le atribuía el retorno del equipo a las ligas mayores y al campeonato nacional dado su estupendo manejo en los juegos en los cuales se presentó. Con un uniforme completamente rojo con mangas y gorra negra que hacía resaltar aún más el fuerte color dorado anaranjado de sus ojos y que, gracias a la excelente habilidad del fotógrafo para haber captado una toma perfecta, justo cuando lanzaba, parecían más brillantes y encendidos

Con un uniforme completamente rojo con mangas y gorra negra que hacía resaltar aún más el fuerte color dorado anaranjado de sus ojos y que, gracias a la excelente habilidad del fotógrafo para haber captado una toma perfecta, justo cuando lanzaba,...

M – Lee el nombre en la portada como asegurándose de quien hablaba – Sawa... mura Eijun... – pronuncio lentamente y con un tono grave evidenciando su sorpresa e incredulidad –

– pronuncio lentamente y con un tono grave evidenciando su sorpresa e incredulidad –

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. Mirada Vacia

La expresión de los ex compañeros de Eijun sentados en esa mesa era de impacto, al abrir la revista y ver las demás tomas en las paginas principales, los párrafos que hablaban de los lanzamientos y los juegos, con tomas desde distintos ángulos, leían en silencio y no había dicho palabras entre ellos, hasta que Haruichi noto algo luego de repasar las imágenes que aparecían una vez más

H - Sin duda es Eijun-kun... pero a la vez no lo veo como él...

K - ¿A que te refieres con eso Kominato?

H - Mmmm es algo que necesito verificar - saca su móvil marcando un numero -

K - ¿A quién...?

H - Alo... Nabe ¿tanto tiempo? - el muchacho al otro lado de la línea le responde - ¿Sabes dónde podría encontrar los videos de las clasificatorias? Específicamente, los de los partidos del este - el muchacho le responde mientras Haruichi anota algo en una servilleta - bien bien la tengo... Muchas gracias

K - ¿Qué te dijo? - pregunto algo ansioso

H - Levanta el rostro viendo un televisor justo detrás de ellos, por lo que hizo un gesto con la mano llamando a una camarera - ¿Disculpe podemos usar el televisor para ver algo?

\- Por supuesto, mientras consuman, puedes disponer de los equipos del local - la muchacha le respondió amablemente -

H - Perfecto, muchas gracias - enciende el equipo y luego hace enlace con su móvil buscando la URL que le había indicado Nabe -

F - Ve lo que aparece en pantalla - ¿Es un sitio que transmite por streaming los juegos y aparte puedes verlos posteriormente?

H - Así es - Sonríe -

Mientras el muchacho buscaba los videos del equipo en cuestión en donde se encontraba su amigo, Kuramochi observaba a Miyuki, el cual, al parecer, leía y volvía a leer los párrafos como tratando de convencerse de que era real lo que veían allí

H - bien, aquí están, ¿Empezamos desde el primero o solo vemos el ultimo?

K - el ul...

M - Desde el primero

H - Ok

En los primeros encuentros que pudieron revisar jugo pocas entradas, pero conforme iban avanzando en las clasificatorias, cada vez fue jugando más entradas, hasta que el penúltimo que revisaban al iniciarse se sorprendieron de que fue el muchacho quien abrió el juego y se mantuvo durante todas las entradas, lo mismo se repitió en el juego de la final por el cupo de entrada, aunque en las ultimas ya denotaba demasiado el agotamiento y tendía a pasarse la mano por el rostro y la frente más específicamente, mientras que el cátcher tendía a pedir tiempo e ir a hablar con él

F - Es como si algo le molestase...

K - Quizá una jaqueca, lanzar todas las entradas, más de 11o tiros bajo el fuerte sol, en alguien que tuvo un accidente como él... no creo que sea lo más saludable... jodido bakamura - Miyuki frunció el ceño al escucharlo, puesto que había dicho lo que pensaba -

El equipo gano el cupo de clasificación y mientras las cámaras mostraban como todos saltaban y celebraban, más atrás se veía al muchacho caminar hacia la banca sin ninguna expresión para sentarse con una especie de toalla sobre la cabeza

F - Haruichi tenia razón...

H - Si no fuera por el nombre, el aspecto y los lanzamientos... no podría creer que es Eijun-kun

K - Avanza al siguiente video Haruichi son entrevistas - el muchacho lo hace -

Aunque los reporteros se acercaron al muchacho este no hizo ni siquiera un ademan de mirarlos, solo siguió su camino mientras sus compañeros y el entrenador hablaban por él, su aspecto y su semblante fijo en el rostro, era como un "pokerface" que no tomaba atención de nada ni nadie perdiéndose por el camino a los camarines. Dejaron de tomar atención cuando los demás del equipo comenzaron a hablar, aunque Haruichi se quedó observando

H - ¿Es el mismo cátcher siempre cierto?

F - Si - Revisa la nómina en la revista -

H - Pues parecía otra persona, se ve completamente distinto a cuando lo vi en el primer juego

F - Mizuki Kazuma

K - Gyahahaha - mira la entrevista - no solo es el nombre, diría que esta haciendo un cosplay de Miyuki

F - Mira el televisor y luego a Miyuki y luego el televisor - Quizá lo admira mucho

M - Mira el televisor algo molesto, pero lo disimula - Tsk con lo que cuesta tener un estilo propio y salen estos imitadores - risa -

K - Gyahahaha! En la ceremonia de apertura buscare a bakamura y le daré una buena paliza por habernos puesto al tanto de que ya no era la bella durmiente - los demás lo miraron - ¿Qué?

H - Es verdad en dos semanas es la ceremonia de apertura y podremos hablar con él - animado -

M - Vuelve la vista hacia la revista - No has pensado que quizá simplemente no quiere volver a hablar con nosotros... y es por eso por lo que no se ha contactado...

H - ¡Discúlpeme Miyuki-Sempai... pero no lo creo así! Para Eijun-Kun los amigos lo son todo, no creo que halla salido del coma y hecho su vida en otra ciudad simplemente olvidándonos

Un flashback de un recuerdo paso por la mente de Miyuki mientras su mirada estaba fija en una fotografía de Eijun con un semblante de seriedad y frialdad absoluta que contrastaba rotundamente con su recuerdo

Un flashback de un recuerdo paso por la mente de Miyuki mientras su mirada estaba fija en una fotografía de Eijun con un semblante de seriedad y frialdad absoluta que contrastaba rotundamente con su recuerdo

"M - Sin dejar de mirarlo le habla suavemente - prométeme... que esto no será un adiós... sino un hasta pronto... - le sonríe -

S - ¿Ah?... - lo mira sin entender -

M - ¿Amamos el béisbol... o no? - el muchacho asiente con la cabeza - Prométeme que seguirás esforzándote y volveremos a ser una batería en las ligas profesionales...volveremos a jugar juntos - sonríe -

S - Sus ojos tristes y llenos de lágrimas vuelven a brillar - ¡Claro! ¡claro que sí! ¡Solo espera! ¡Llegare hasta donde estés! ¡Miyuki-Sempai! - le dijo de forma enérgica casi gritando algo típico del muchacho -

S - Sus ojos tristes y llenos de lágrimas vuelven a brillar - ¡Claro! ¡claro que sí! ¡Solo espera! ¡Llegare hasta donde estés! ¡Miyuki-Sempai! - le dijo de forma enérgica casi gritando algo típico del muchacho -

M - Sonríe conteniendo sus emociones - Yo sé... que así será... - mirada reflejando un poco lo que siente mientras piensa "Porque creo en ti, Sawamura" -

S - Se sorprende al notar su mirada expresiva y le devuelve la sonrisa emocionada -"

M - ¿Entonces qué demonios significa esto? - pensando -

Las dos semanas se pasaron volando, el estadio principal de la capital se encontraba repleto, mientras todas los equipos estaban formados en el campo, Miyuki, Furuya, Haruichi y Kuramochi estaban repartidos en diferentes equipos y por el llamativo color del uniforme, ya habían localizado a la escuadra roja de los Yokai del Este, desde las gradas, Rei-chan no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, realmente le costo creerle a los muchachos cuando le contaron, a pesar de que vio el registro fotográfico en la revista, pero simplemente allí estaba, completamente serio y tranquilo formado con su escuadra, por la noche serian los primeros juegos de inauguración en donde se enfrentarían Yokai del Este versus Chunichi Dragons los cuales fueron prácticamente barridos por la escuadra roja, mientras los equipos se despedían los muchachos observaban desde las gradas

H - Se ve muy fatigado, lo hicieron lanzar el juego completo, igual que en el ultimo de las clasificatorias... - expreso preocupado -

K - El juego no estaba difícil... pero querían lucirse dejando una cuenta amplia... ese entrenador es muy codicioso

F - Sus lanzamientos... se volvieron más rápidos, certeros y fuertes... - aura competitiva a su alrededor -

M - Solo cedió una carrera en la ultima entrada... debió ser, por la fatiga... el cátcher y el entrenador debieron estar conscientes de ello, pero, aun así, no lo cambiaron...

K - Los idiotas intentan mandar un mensaje de advertencia a los demás equipos, reventando a uno de sus jugadores, menudos idiotas - Las escuadras empezaban a retirarse, Kuramochi se puso de pie - vamos, si no, no le daremos alcance - empieza a moverse entra la gente - mi pie tiembla por darle una buena patada a ese bakamura...

Los chicos se abrieron camino entre el publico y bajaron rápidamente las escaleras que daba a los túneles y caminos interiores del estadio, a Miyuki se le ocurrió una idea y cortaron por otro camino, mientras Kuramochi le discutía sobre que estaba haciendo, tal como lo había pensado, se encontraron con el cátcher y Eijun, este parecía reclamarle algo

M - Tuve que venir por ti idiota, cuando llegamos te explique donde estaba el baño y te perdiste de todas formas - regañándolo -

S - ...

Haruichi emocionado se abrió camino entre la gente, publico, fans y reporteros que colmaban el lugar, como no podía avanzar más y estaba a unos metros decidió llamarlo

H - EIJUN-KUN! - Pareció no escucharle - EEEEIJUN-KUN!

El cátcher volteo y lo miro, Haruichi le hizo una seña con la mano dándole a entender que buscaba al muchacho que estaba a su lado

M - Oye - le mueve el hombro - ese chico de pelo rosa te busca

S - Volteo mirando a Haruichi -

H - Este logro acercarse un poco más a ellos - EIJUN-KUN! - Emocionado - ¡ESTAS BIEN! - Sonrisa amplia, mientras los demás llegaban a su lado -

S - No tiene ninguna expresión - ¿Quién eres? - volteo a mirar a su cátcher - ¿Quién es?

Miz - ¡Como voy a saberlo! - pensando: se perfectamente quien es... Konimato Haruichi... - se ríe para sus adentros -

H - Abre los ojos sorprendido sin saber que decir -

K - Se adelanta unos pasos - ¡¿QUE TE PASA BAKAMURA?! AHORA QUE TIENES LA ESTRELLA DE LOS YOKAI ¡¿TE OLVIDASTE DE NOSOTROS?! - Recogiéndose la manga de la casaca mientras descubre su puño -

Mientras Kuramochi le gritaba cosas, Miyuki miraba su expresión entre confundida y complicada

M - Es como si de verdad... no nos conociera - pensando -

F - No esta mintiendo... - Miyuki lo miro de reojo, Furuya había llegado a su misma conclusión -

Cuando Kuramochi se acerco demasiado Mizuki lo detuvo

Miz - ¡Oe! ¡oe! guarda tu energía para el juego - burlesco - cuando nos enfrentemos podrás interrogarlo - voltea y empuja a Eijun - Anda! Camina o nos dejaran abajo...

S - Dio un par de pasos y volteo haciendo una mirada general de los cuatro muchachos, aunque su mirada se quedo unos segundos más en la de Miyuki mientras algo se estremeció en su cabeza - ¡Tsk! - Se detiene tomándose la frente con mano y un semblante de dolor en el rostro, los muchachos lo observaron vigilantes y preocupados -

Miz - ¡Ya te dio jaqueca idiota! Anda - Lo empuja rápido - Vamos al bus, allí están tus cosas

Los cuatro muchachos se quedaron en el mismo lugar sin entender lo que sucedía

H - ¿Qué le sucede? Simplemente siento que es él, pero no es él...

F - Creo que es verdad lo que dice

K - Si, su expresión, estaba complicado, como si un extraño estuviera amenazándolo... era demasiado evidente en su rostro que me veía como un desconocido

M - Puede ser una secuela del accidente...

H - Pero recuerda su nombre y como jugar...

M - Yo no diría eso... aunque estabas diciendo su nombre cerca... ese cátcher tuvo que tocarle el hombro para que volteara... Si recuerdas los videos de las entrevistas, cuando lo llamaban los reporteros, también los ignoraba...

H - Quieres decir, que ¿ni siquiera sabe como se llama?

M - Así e... - Alguien que aparecía tras de ellos lo interrumpió -

\- Alguien que aparecía tras de ellos lo interrumpió -

Okumura - Así es... lo llame desde la reja junto al banquillo, muchas veces, el mismo sujeto le toco el hombro y cuando Sawamura-senpai volteo a mirarme, tampoco me reconoció, también dijo lo mismo ¿Quién eres? Y en su mirada se notaba que era cierto. Su mirada... solo refleja vacío... - Los demás lo miran algo afectados -

\- Los demás lo miran algo afectados -

M - La pregunta es...

Oku - ¿Como tienen jugando a alguien con ese problema? Mire el juego de una posición mas cercana que ustedes... creo que del único que puede seguir indicaciones es del cátcher... lo bueno es que, podremos ver de cerca como es que funciona su truco

F - Cuando nos toque jugar...

O - Asiente con la cabeza -

H - Si no lo lesionan antes... en el juego de hoy fueron 119 lanzamientos, cuando el otro equipo uso la opción de fatigar al pitcher, realmente lo logro...

O - Me encabrona esta situación... no creo que sea lo correcto solo dejar pasar esta situación y dejarlo a su suerte... siento que esos tipos se están aprovechando... - Sentencio -

K - ¡Claro que no lo dejaremos a su suerte! La única forma de evitar que lo lesionen por forzarlo a seguir lanzando es sacando al equipo de la competencia, ¿No lo crees Miyuki?...

M - Es lo que haremos y luego lo sacaremos de donde este, no puede jugar en esa condición... - Expreso con decisión -

Todos se miraron y sonrieron irían a por todas para ayudar a su amigo tal como si los ayudaría él si alguno de ellos hubiera estado en un problema como ese.

A distancia Mizuki los observaba con una sonrisa maliciosa, conocía a casa uno de ellos y sabía que tratarían de interponerse en su camino, pero estaba decidido a cargárselos uno por uno, rio para sí, mientras se emocionaba pensando en los futuros enfrentamientos...

CONTINUARA...


	4. El demonio sin alma

Los partidos del campeonato eran tres veces a la semana, en la semana jugaban cuatro equipos y el fin de semana los dos ganadores se enfrentaban el domingo por la noche, así fueron enfrentándose las diferentes escuadras y subiendo en las tablas de clasificaciones, mientras en las revistas especializadas y en programas de tv hacían diferentes ranking, bateadores y pitchers eran las más populares, seguido de las baterias, en cada partido que Yokai del este enfrentaba, hacia que Eijun se volverá más y más conocido y popular, el "demonio sin alma" apodado por los medios por su rostro carente de expresiones, aparecía en las portadas al otro día de los encuentros, destacando como el pequeño equipo proveniente de la modesta prefectura de Aiichi se abría paso entre los grandes y favoritos, arruinando las apuestas y predicciones sobre quién sería el gran campeón este año. Kuramochi revisaba una revista risueño

K – ¡Gyahahahah vaya! – exclamo sorprendido - la batería Misuki-Sawamura ya entro al top 10, pronto va a ir pisándote los talones – burlándose de su amigo –

M – ¿Y qué me dices de tu equipo? Han perdido y ganado encuentro – burlesco –

K – No es gran problema, es difícil que un equipo pase invicto, el asunto es no perder más, de hecho, el equipo de Kominato también perdieron uno

M – Mi equipo ha ganado ambos – dijo arrogantemente –

K – Gyahaha tu equipo es uno de los más grandes y con mas dinero para comprar buenos jugadores, esta dentro de los cálculos que sean finalistas o ganen, por eso las revistas destacan lo inusual, tan inusual como – mira las paginas centrales con una imagen que usa toda la plana con el título en rojo y tipografía tenebrosa – como ver a Sawamura serio "el demonio sin alma" jajaja quien lo diría... es una especie de "¿are you fucking kidding me?"

M – Claro, parece una mala broma – expreso algo desanimado –

Kuramochi lo observo sin decir nada, era probable que la situación estuviera afectándolo más de lo que demostraba, aunque ya llevaban tanto tiempo de conocerse que esto no se le hacia nada nuevo, todo el tiempo solía guardar en su mundo interior todas sus preocupaciones y es muy pocas ocasiones podía notar en su semblante o en su mirada lo que realmente estaba sintiendo, lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que si intentaba hablarle seriamente lo mas probable es que lo evadiera respondiéndole otra cosa para cambiar el tema zafándose de una manera impecable y es que tanto años de práctica traían sus frutos. Dio vuelta la pagina y vio el diagrama de los equipos y como se enfrentarían.

K – Siguiendo las líneas de la tabla de ubicaciones con la mirada - ¿huh? Si Yokai del este sigue ganando de la forma que lo ha hecho, se enfrentara con Inashiro

M – ¿Inashiro?

K – Gyaahahah con Tokyo Yakult Swallows, le digo Inashiro, porque prácticamente toda la escuadra de Inashiro está ahí

M – Déjame ver – acerca la revista –

K – Ves, si mañana Yokai del Este gana, se enfrentarán el domingo a Inashiro 2.0

Y efectivamente fue lo que sucedió, el domingo el estadio Meiji-Jingu estaba repleto hasta el tope y los muchachos pudieron obtener entradas solo por el hecho de que sus equipos estaban participando también en el campeonato, los equipos se presentaron ordenándose en las filas tradicionales, Mei altaneramente se poso frente a Eijun, aunque este parecía mirar la nada y no prestarle atención alguna

M – ¡OYE! ¡PERDEDOR! ¡NO HAGAS COMO QUE NO ME VES! ¡¿TIENES TANTO MIEDO DEL PASADO QUE AHORA NO QUIERES MIRARME?!

Pero el muchacho no presto atención, más bien era como si no estuviera ahí, esto no paso desapercibido para el rubio pitcher, era completamente diferente al recuerdo que tenia de él, su energía, su presencia, la ausencia de expresiones, gritos y amenazas que solía lanzarle, promesas de que lo vencería y tantas cosas como esas que escucho en encuentros que había tenido en el pasado

M - ¡HEY! ¡SAWAMURA! – Le grito el rubio – ¡Vas a morder el polvo, en especial porque si no estas con Kazuya no eres nada!

Pero nada sucedió, ni un solo atisbo de darle atención ¿Lo estaría ignorando apropósito? Terminaron las presentaciones y cada uno partió a su banca respectiva mientras el entrenador daba indicaciones a ratos Mei le daba miradas desde su lado del campo, su compañero Carlos le llamo la atención

C - ¿Qué pasa Mei?

Me – Ese idiota... tal como lo pensaba tiene algo raro...

C – ¿No tuvo un grave accidente?

Me – No lo sé, creo que si – ofuscado porque se sintió ignorando –

C – Quizá esta relacionado con eso, pero da igual, ya conocemos sus lanzamientos y al parecer es el único pitcher bueno que tienen, porque lo hacen jugar todo el partido

Me – See, aquí que se les acabo la suerte

Los jugadores se miran entre si con aire de superioridad y sonrientes, ya que confiaban plenamente en sus habilidades y talentos, considerando que sería un juego fácil y rápido, sin embargo no fue nada mas lejos de la realidad, puesto que el equipo de las poleras rojas ofrecía férrea resistencia a ser sacado del campeonato, con una excelente defensa y también buenos bateadores, sin dudas las cosas ya no eran tan fáciles como cuando estaban en preparatoria, los equipos sorprendían con jugadores que quizá no resonaban mucho en los medios, pero no por ello eran malos en el campo de juego, de la misma forma llegando a la segunda entrada, el marcador seguía igualado a cero, puesto que los pitcher de cada equipo no había cometido errores, ni cedido carreras, Mei estaba molesto, porque sus compañeros no había podido batear, pensaba plenamente en que sus compañeros había aprendido a dominar los lanzamientos de Eijun, pero según había dicho los que ya había probado sus lanzamientos, era que ahora eran más salvajes que antes y rápidos, aparte de fuertes, lo que hacía que, si podían batear, terminaran en las manos de la defensa de los Yokai sin poder anotar, bufando se puso en la posición del bateador mientras analizaba a su rival

Me – Achica la mirada al parecerle totalmente desconocido - ¿Qué sucede con este sujeto? Es como si estuviera frente a un pitcher que nunca había visto...

De preparo al ver que iba a lanzar, pero todo sucedió demasiado rápido para reaccionar, el arbitro aviso el primer strike, el segundo alcanzo a interceptarlo, pero salió hacia el lado con un foul por la línea lateral, estaba realmente molesto, cuando escucho la risa del cátcher

Miz – jejejeje Mei Narumiya ¿No puede batear? Kukuku – susurra -

Me – Voltea un poco sintiéndose confundido por un momento por el aspecto del cátcher demasiado parecido a Miyuki Kazuya frunciendo el ceño enojado – ¡Cállate cosplay pobre de Kazuya!

Miz – Jajaja dices eso, pero igual te serviría... kukukuku :3

Me - ¡Queee! – exaltado -

Voltea para ponerse en posición e intentar batear, sin embargo, momentos después el arbitro avisaba nuevamente un strike y un enfadado Mei se retiraba de la arena cerrando la entrada para los Yokai con un 3 de 3. Mizuki camino unos pasos en dirección a Eijun

Miz – Levantando el guante – Nice pitch! – Sonrisa cabrona –

E – Sonrió levemente – Gracias... ¡Miyuki sempai!

Mei – Se retiraba refunfuñado para sus adentros cuando escucho la voz baja de Eijun pestañeando y volteándose con cara de confusión – ¿Fue idea mía o le dijo Miyuki-sempai? – pensó confundido, mientras los veía alejarse hacia su banca –

Mientras los muchachos entre el público hablaban sobre el juego hasta ahora, seis entradas igualada los equipos igualados en técnica y desempeño, realmente había sido toda una sorpresa que un equipo pequeño como era Yokai del Este pudiera darle tal resistencia a una de las potencias del campeonato como era Tokyo Yakult Swallows, los comentaristas del juego lo comentaban una y otra vez, repitiendo jugadas en las pantallas gigantes que adornaban el estadio.

K – Gyahahaha no puedo estar más feliz por este resultado, en su cara Inashiro, como debe dolerle el ego al puto de Narumiya

F – Aura competitiva mientras mira la pantalla observando los lanzamientos – Estoy seguro de que debe haber un cambio en los lanzamientos, la ultima vez que Sawamura jugo contra Inashiro, estábamos en preparatoria...

H – ¿Y en solo medio año recupero su estado físico, la técnica y se perfecciono?

M – ¿Te sorprende de Sawamura?

H – Es diferente... esta vez venia saliendo de un accidente que casi le costó la vida...

K – Pues... ahí esta más repuesto que nunca manteniendo a raya a Inashiro 2.0 gyahahaha!

M – El resto será mantener la octava y novena entrada, creo que Mei pensara lo mismo, da igual que hasta ahora se mantengan a cero, de seguro han notado que en esas entradas Sawamura empieza a fatigarse y es cuando aprovecharan el bajón que tendrán sus lanzamientos...

K – Si, es lo más probable, además ya van dos horas de juego...

La séptima entrada se mantuvo igual, ambos equipos igualados a cero, lo mismo la octava, sin embargo, cerrando esta Eijun tenía un aspecto seriamente fatigado, sus compañeros no lograron anotar, así que tocaría defender la novena entrada la que iniciaban los Yokai y la terminaba Tokyo Yakult Swallows. Eijun se posó en el montículo a duras penas, puesto que su respiración era agitada, a pesar de haber descansado mientras sus compañeros bateaban y la jaqueca casi no lo dejaba abrir los ojos, la entrada comenzó mal puesto que los dos primeros jugadores lograron batearlo y entre los dos, completar una carrera, Yokai caía por la cuenta mínima ante Tokyo Yakult Swallows. Mizuki gruñía molesto mientras Mei se reía caminando desde la posición de espera de su turno para los bateadores hacia la posición para bateo

Me – Jajaja solo había que tener paciencia, esa es la diferencia entre los jugadores profesionales y los amateurs, noobies...

Miz – Solo lo miro sin decir nada, se notaba que los había estudiado, pero debía idear un plan –

Luego del primer lanzamiento que Mei bateo y fue afortunadamente para los Yokai recuperado por su defensa, Mizuki vio como Eijun se inclinaba sobre el monticulo, aparentemente ya no daba para más, pidió tiempo y fue a hablar con el agotado Pitcher, este no quería levantar el rostro, no quería mirarlo, puesto que sentía que le estaba fallando a su sempai y todo su equipo, Mizuki lo miro enojado

Miz - ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo? – le gruñe –

E – Levanta el rostro a duras penas, estaba mareado como desvanecido y el dolor de cabeza era tal que tenia los ojos llorosos – ya... - jadea – no puedo más... - dijo casi gimoteando -

Miz – Mirada fija y dura – ¿Vas a decepcionarme?

E – Abre los ojos –

Miz – Vinimos a ganar, por eso confié en ti e hice una batería contigo... ¿No me dijiste que era tu sueño? ¿La mejor batería de Japón? Si no puedes cumplir con tus palabras, entonces ¡bájate del montículo y no vuelvas! – voltea y empieza a caminar-

E – Miyuki...sempai... - Mei vuelve a escucharlo y una vez más piensa que escucho mal - por favor... – suplicante – No quiero bajar del montículo, ¡NO QUIERO FALLARLES!

Miz – Sonrisa satisfactoria – Entonces... - voltea y se acerca, inclinándose y mirándolo a los ojos – sabes lo que tienes que hacer... ¿Vas a proteger nuestro sueño? ¿Vamos a ganar el campeonato? – Levanta una ceja y le sonríe -

E – ¡Si! – poniéndose de pie esforzándose en demasía – ¡VOY A PROTEGER EL SUEÑO DE MIYUKI-SEMPAI!

Miz – Entonces lanza el mejor y mas brutal tiro que tengas – le sonríe y le da un empujoncito con el guante en el pecho si dejar de mirarlo a los ojos – ¡No me decepciones! Sawamura...

Como Eijun había casi gritado pudo escucharlo con claridad, sin duda había dicho Miyuki-sempai, pero ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? ¿Por qué le decía así? Cuando Mizuki volvió a su posición sonriendo malévolamente, Mei le susurro

Me – ¿Para que te sientas bien con tu cosplay el idiota debe llamarte Miyuki? Jajaja que patético

Miz – Voz algo grave y amenazadora con una sonrisa sobrada – Nunca escuchaste... ¿él que ríe al último, ríe mejor? Kukukuku

Me – Dejo de reírse y tomo su posición mirando con seriedad a su oponente –

Mientras Eijun en su interior solo gritaba lo mas fuerte que podía "NO PUEDO DECEPCIONARLO", para luego soltar un tiro que tenia todo el aspecto de una poderosa rápida, Mei sonrió, seria cosa de batearla bien para que fuera a dar lejos y el partido estaría sentenciado, sin embargo cuando intento golpear el lanzamiento, sintió una vibración demasiado fuerte en el bate metálico, por la gran presión que genero el choque de la pelota con este, mientras que un agudo dolor en las muñecas hizo que un frio escalofrió lo remeciera completamente

Me- ¿Qué...? – pensó impactado mientras veía el aura amenazadora de Eijun y solo destacaban sus brillantes ojos en la sombra que le hacia la gorra, realmente parecía endemoniado –

Mientras lo único que se escuchó tras el lanzamiento fue el sonido metálico del bate al golpear el piso y la pelota que fue a caer cerca de Eijun quien dio unos pasos recogiéndola sin dejar de mirarlo fijo

E - Narumiya... Mei... - Susurro casi gruñendo con voz grave y lobrega -

Me - Se siente intimidado y confundido -

El público estaba sin aliento y enmudecido sin saber que había sucedido, mientras que un risueño Mizuki se reía tras de él

Miz – jujujujuju – risita burlesca – el ex príncipe de Inashiro debería tener cuidado con los demonios kukukuku

CONTINUARÁ


	5. Cosplay completo

El público ni los muchachos aun salían de su asombro, mientras las pantallas que adornaban el estadio tenían una animación con estrellas y de celebración, puesto que se registraba un nuevo record en las bolas lanzadas en el campeonato, los comentaristas gritaban emocionados mientras se repetían las imágenes

\- ¡VAYA LANZAMIENTO! ¡161KM/H SEÑORES! ¡161KM/H!

\- ¡MEI NARUMIYA SE VA CON UN INCREIBLE STRIKE!

\- ¡EL DEMONIO ROJO TERMINA DE MANERA MAGISTRAL ESTA ENTRADA! LA INCREIBLE BATERIA MIZUKI-SAWAMURA LO HACE OTRA VEZ! ¡LA REVELACIÓN DE ESTE CAMPEONATO! – El publico grita cuando Mizuki se pone de pie y levanta los puños en son de victoria -

Los muchachos no podían crecer lo que las pantallas mostraban mientras Eijun se llevaba la mano a la boca y otras seguían repitiendo el lanzamiento desde otros ángulos

F – Se daño los dedos... aun así... - aura competitiva – ¡debo superar esa marca cuando nos toque jugar!

K – Es lo mas probable...

M – Se los daño en el lanzamiento anterior, el que sentencio a Mei...

H - ¿En serio? Entonces ¿Cómo pudo lanzar esa bola rápida de esa manera?

M – No lo sé... - dice desconcertado -

Mientras Mizuki se pone de pie y caminaba hacia Eijun no sin antes burlarse de Mei

Miz – Gesto de mano en la oreja como si no escuchara – A ver... creo que no escucho tu risa – termina la frase con una risa burlesca –

Me – Chirrea los dientes –

El risueño cátcher sigue su camino hasta llegar frente a Eijun, pálido y agitado sin duda a duras se mantenía de pie, mientras su mano sangraba, apenas levanto la mirada

Miz – Nice pitch – sonrisa –

Eijun no alcanzo a responderle y cayo de rodillas sobre el montículo

Miz – Exhala algo molesto – No pienso llevarte en brazos como una princesa

E – Estoy... demasiado mareado... - se apoya con ambas manos sobre la tierra como para evitar irse de cara –

Mizuki le extiende la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero cuando este va a tomarla, Mizuki la recoge, Eijun lo mira desconcertado

Mi – Si todo el tiempo, vas a estar esperando que alguien te recoja... ¿Cómo vas a volverte más fuerte? – empieza a caminar –

Mientras desde las graderías Haruichi rechinaba los dientes de rabia

H – ¡Ese sujeto! ¡Es cruel con Eijun-Kun!

K – ¡Si! que nivel de hijo de puta de darle la mano y luego quitarla, sino nos sancionaran por las peleas, seria estupendo partirle la cara a ver si se vuelve mejor persona – hace sonar sus nudillos –

H – Que malos compañeros tiene, es evidente que no puede ponerse de pie y nadie va a ayudarlo -exclama afligido -

Miyuki observaba la escena con ira contenida, sin entender que pretendía ese sujeto, su aspecto, su actitud, mientras su mirada no se apartaba de un Eijun de aspecto realmente complicado, recuerdos del pasado pasaron por su cabeza, escenas en que el muchacho era amable, atento y preocupado con resto del equipo y con él, recibiéndolos con bebidas cuando volvían de lanzar o batear, animándolos y manteniéndoles la moral en alto, su energía siempre alcanzaba para todo y todos, siempre alegre y motivado, hasta el día en que esa sonrisa se apagó por completo, los malos recuerdos vinieron a su memoria...

" _Miyuki no le soltaba la mano, dando el espacio suficiente a los paramédicos para que hicieran su trabajo dentro de la ambulancia que iba a toda velocidad hasta el hospital cercano, iba en condición crítica, mientras los paramédicos hacían todo lo posible por mantenerlo con vida, luego de que había entrado en paro, todo lo que sucedió en ese momento, el correr de todo el mundo, la situación en si la sentía como si fuera un sueño, un muy mal sueño, lo mismo paso con los días posteriores y semanas, hasta que por fin, estuvo lo suficientemente estable como para que lo visitaran. La primera vez que lo visitaron fue un poco shockeante, entre tanto cable, maquina etc conectadas a él, el respirador mecánico cubría casi todo su rostro y solo se escuchaba el sonido de las maquinas funcionar y el suave sollozo de Kominato que no pudo aguantar las lágrimas._

 _Siempre había ido de visita con los demás muchachos, pero un día que tuvo libre y los demás no podían coordinar se aventuro a ir de visita solo, su condición seguía igual, ya se había ido acostumbrando a esa visión y sin embargo no lograba aceptarlo, seguía cuestionándose porque había sucedido todo aquello, antes la palabra silencio y Eijun Sawamura no podían ir juntas, sin embargo, ahora el muchacho se había vuelto parte de él, parte de ese silencio que dolía y que olvidaba que existía cuando Eijun revoloteaba a su alrededor riendo, llamándolo para algo o solo generando una situación en la que terminaba riendo del ingenuo muchacho castaño oscuro._

 _Se acerco un poco poniendo su mano sobre su frente_

 _M – ¿Por qué tenías que salir corriendo detrás de mi como un perrito de esa manera?... -_

 _Pronuncio bajo y casi imperceptible, simplemente las palabras no le salían, su mirada estaba fija en los ojos cerrados del malogrado muchacho cuando algo que cayo en su mano, que apoyaba en la baranda de la cama hizo que bajara la vista y la observara, una gota... no... era una lagrima, lentamente se llevo la mano a su rostro, tocándose la mejilla, sorprendido y abrumado..._

 _M – Creí... que ya no me quedaban lagrimas... - se seca la mejilla y mira su mano –_

 _En el pasado había llorado tanto, que había llegado a pensar que simplemente ya nada, nunca más, lo haría llorar, que las lagrimas "se le habían acabado", ni haber perdido el cupo para el campeonato en la final con yuki,jun y los demás, lo había quebrado... sin embargo estaba allí, junto a la cama observando al muchacho, ese torbellino de energía y emociones, de personalidad transparente y autentica que desde el primer día que se conocieron se había encargado de sacarle más de una risa o una sonrisa agradable al escucharlo_

 _M – Nunca había pensando... en lo solo que iba a sentirme cuando nos separáramos... - Traga saliva mientras solloza un poco – "_

La voz de Haruichi lo saco de sus pensamientos

H – Eijun -kun... se está levantando...

Miyuki lo observo preocupado, mientras veía al muchacho hacer un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie y seguir a su compañero

E – Miyuki... sempai... - rechinando los dientes se puso de pie a duras penas y camino dando algunos tumbos hasta llegar a la banca, pero no se aventuro a bajar por la escalera, prefirió sentarse en el suelo por miedo a caerse –

Mz – Quitándose los protectores de cátcher – Ves que podías – sonrisa burlona, mientras lo observa –

E – Asiente con la cabeza totalmente desvanecido –

Mz – ¡Tama! – a otro chico del equipo – Tráele un vaso de agua y los medicamentos

T – ¿Qué? ¿Acaso soy la enfermera de este tipo? – todos se ríen –

Mz – No, pero soy tu capitán y yo lo digo, además este tipo es más útil que tú, así que no nos conviene que se muera – los demás se ríen, mientras el muchacho mira con ira contenida-

El muchacho hizo lo que le dijeron y le trajo los medicamentos que controlaban un poco esas horribles jaquecas, fue un gran alivio, aunque no se solucionaría del todo, pero lo haría sentirse un poco mejor, Mizuki se acerco y le vendo los dedos que continuaban sangrando, para luego darle indicaciones

Miz – Vamos, nos toca batear

T - ¿Lo harás batear así? ¿Por qué no dejas que otros bateen?

Miz – Porque es divertido, ver su cara – apunta a Mei que está subiendo al montículo mientras se ríe - Bien vamos, es nuestro turno y el momento para remontar el marcador...

Mizuki toma su bate y empieza a caminar con Eijun detrás, mientras algunos compañeros de equipo observan con desprecio

T – Ahí va el capitán Mizuki con su mascota detrás – todos se ríen –

\- Deberíamos ponerle una placa y un collar para que no se pierda – continúan riéndose y burlandose –

Mizuki llega hasta la posición de bateo mientras los comentaristas anuncian su aparición y muestras los score en diferentes juegos

\- MIZUKI KAZUMA, CUARTO BATEADOR Y CAPITÁN DE EQUIPO TOMA SU POSICIÓN

El risueño muchacho toma posición frente a Mei y empieza a prepararse, a este último le llegaba a perturbar el parecido que tenia con Miyuki y más aún, ¿Por qué lo hacía? Por mera diversión o había algo más allí, recordando cómo le decía Eijun, su mirada paso del rostro con sonrisa burlona de Mizuki a Eijun que estaba un poco mas allá, agachado en la zona de espera del siguiente bateador, cuando miro con detención su rostro pudo notar que decía algo, a esa distancia no lo escucharía, pero pudo leer sus labios, abriendo los ojos sorprendido y confundido, lo que estaba diciendo era "Nera-i-uchi", a su memoria vinieron rápidamente un juego que había presenciado en sus años de preparatoria en que sonaba ese tema en la banda escolar cuando Miyuki iba a lanzar ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿A que estaban jugando esos dos? La voz de Mizuki lo saco de sus pensamientos

Miz – ¡Oe! Vas a lanzar o ¿ya te hice sentir cositas? – termina la frase riéndose burlesco –

Mei – ¡Patéticos! ¡No sé a qué juegan, pero dan lástima! – le refuto enérgico -

Miz – ¡Jaja! Espero que no tengas que saborear tus palabras – termina la frase en tono burlesco –

Mizuki sabia muy bien que esta seria la oportunidad perfecta, solo tenia que esperar el tiro ideal, que vendría pronto, después de todo estaba consciente del impacto que había recibido en el segundo lanzamiento que le respondió a Eijun había tenido consecuencias, solo tenia que esperar a que se manifestaran. Dejo pasar el primero y segundo lanzamiento, mientras sonreía burlonamente con mirada felina vigilando al rubio pitcher

Mz – Pensando - Los tipos como él... siempre miran en menos a los demás... cree que tiene el control frente a un pobre bateador de provincia, sin grandes estadios, sin grandes campos de entrenamiento... ellos los iluminados de Tokyo, viven en una nube que realmente... - venia acercándose el tipo – ¡NO LOS DEJA VEEER! – grito interior mientras batea –

Los comentaristas gritaban por los micrófonos y el publico estaba enardecido, el primero Home run del campeonato hacia vibrar a la audiencia, Mizuki corría lentamente por las bases con sonrisa burlona y aire de superioridad levantando el puño.

K – Gyahahaha esta cosplayando hasta tus Home Run - con su característica risa se burla de su amigo -

F – Fue un mal lanzamiento – Observan a Mei mirarse las manos –

H – Si... algo le sucede a Narumiya...

M – Pensando – sin duda fue un mal tiro, pero es extraño en Mei un mal tiro, tan malo como para que se lo batearan de esa forma, debe tener relación con los lanzamientos que le bateo a Sawamura, pero ¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió?

Mientras Eijun lo observaba dar la vuelta al diamante hasta llegar a él, aunque en su visión, no vestía un uniforme rojo, sino uno blanco al igual que sus demás compañeros...

Mizuki llego corriendo hasta él y le sonrió, Eijun le devolvió la sonrisa observándolo con admiración...

CONTINUARÁ


	6. Nostalgia

El Home Run había condenado el partido al parecer, ya que luego otros lanzamientos de Mei también fueron bateados por los jugadores de Yokai del Este, quedándose finalmente con la victoria, una vez más todo el equipo rojo celebraba en el campo, mientras apartado de todos, sentado en la penumbra Eijun se perdía bajo una húmeda toalla que cubría toda su cabeza, Mei lo observaba de lejos mientras los equipos se despedían y luego se dirigían a camarines. Miyuki que no lo había perdido de vista, bajo rápidamente para ver si podía hablar con este, colándose en medio de reporteros que querían la exclusiva sobre las razones para que un gigante como Tokyo Yakuls Slallows halla caído antes el pequeño equipo de la prefectura de Aiichi. En medio del gentío que se armó, Mei no quería ni fotos ni hablar, estaba demasiado frustrado, uno de los asistentes del equipo le revisaba las muñecas cuando escucha una voz conocida

M - ¡Mei! - tratando de pasar, pero no lo dejan -

Me - ¡Kazuya! - voltea a mirar el guardia - déjalo pasar - le indica -

M - Le sonríe burlesco mientras el gran tipo se hace a un lado y lo deja pasar -

Me - ¿Viniste a saber el estado de tu pitcher favorito? - sonrió -

M - jaja algo así - risueño -

Me - Mientes tan mal - le refuta con una sonrisa -

M - ¿Ah sí? - risa - en serio, ¿Qué te sucedió?

Me - Creo que estoy lesionado - le responde algo frustrado -

M - ¿Lesionado? - frunce el ceño -

Asist - Si, será mejor que nos vamos a la clínica, mientras antes veamos el problema, le pondremos atajo y quizá puedas estar bien para el próximo juego - le indico el asistente -

M - Pero ¿Cómo te lesionaste así? - le pregunta sorprendido Miyuki -

Mei - Lo mira fijo a los ojos - ¿Qué demonios le enseñaste a ese pitcher loco tuyo?

M - ¿Sobre qué? - levanta una ceja -

Mei - Ese lanzamiento solo era una rápida, no entiendo como desarrollo esa fuerza y repentinamente, al colisionar con el bate la fuerza fue tal que la vibración me causo esto... -mira las muñecas que le revisan - pero bueno el idiota también se lesiono - risa - debió terminar de partirse los dedos con el siguiente lanzamiento... los vi, no paraban de sangrar, ese catcher... su estrategia es tan agresiva que, si llegan a la final, Sawamura no podrá lanzar... - se ríe -

Asist - Vamos Mei - le indico el asistente para que partieran -

Mei - Ok - le responde y luego vuelve a mirar a Kazuya - por cierto, no sé a qué están jugando esos dos... ¿Qué le hiciste a ese pitcher? ¿Ah? - burlesco -

M - ¿Que le hice? - levanta una ceja sin entender -

Mei - Jaja no sé qué se traen ese par, pero Sawamura llama Miyuki a ese catcher que esta cosplayando de ti

M - Quizá te confundiste con el nombre - los demás (Haruichi, Furuya, Kuramochi) habían llegado junto a Kazuya -

Mei - No me confundí, los escuche varias veces, cuando le hablaba le respondía "Miyuki-Sempai", incluso cuando ese idiota iba a batear juraría que Sawamura tarareaba la canción que te ponían en la preparatoria

F - Neruiuchi (?) - exclamo perplejo Satoru -

Mei - Si - los muchachos quedan con rostros confundidos - yo no sé qué tan trastornado esta ese pitcher y bueno ese catcher también para seguirle el juego, lo único que se, es que de Sawamura no tiene nada... ¡actúa muy extraño! - expreso confundido el rubio -

H - Si eso lo sabem... - se hizo a un lado para que pasara mucha gente –

Un tumulto paso corriendo, varios reporteros gráficos y de otros medios.

\- Rápido dicen que el pitcher de los Yokai va por la salida sur!

\- Carajo su bus esta por el otro lado, ¿Por qué saldrá por allá?!

\- Ni idea, pero quizá obtenemos una exclusiva

Se alejan con rapidez mientras Mei sonrió burlesco

Mei - Te dije que estaba lesionado... - pero su frustración lo hizo enojar denuevo - tsk, nos vemos Kazuya - se fue con el asistente camino a la clínica -

M - Gracias Mei - sonrisita -

Mei - Sonrojo - Idiota - sonríe

Kuramochi estaba de pésimo humor

K - Empieza a correr - ¡veré si alcanzo a bakamura! - se alejó con rapidez -

H - Voy contigo - corrió tras Mochi -

F - Lo que dijo Narumiya... es repugnante...

M - Extrañamente estoy de acuerdo contigo, que truco repugnante está usando ese catcher... pero... - pensando - ¿Qué es lo que se supone que está haciendo?...

Empezaron a caminar con Furuya cuando en la intersección en que el pasillo se dividía en dos doblando hacia diferentes direcciones, la mirada de Miyuki se topó con Mizuki que caminaba a unos metros de ellos junto a un manager dando entrevistas a diferentes reporteros y otros comunicadores, este llevaba los lentes deportivos sobre la cabeza usándolos para echarse el flekillo hacia atrás y despejarse el rostro sudado, entonces ¿En realidad era cosplay? ¿No los necesitaba realmente como él? Mizuki lo había visto de reojo, entonces volteo y le sonrió confiado con un semblante burlesco, Miyuki le devolvió una mirada asesina e iba a interpelarlo cuando el chico de aire zorruno cambio de expresión mirando a los reporteros a su alrededor

Miz - ¡Wooow! ¡¿no son Miyuki Kazuya y Furuya Satoru?! - se hace el asombrado - ¡la batería de oro de Yomiuri Giants!

Todos los reporteros y comunicadores se voltearon y corrieron hacia la famosa pareja de muchachos, siendo rodeados por estos e inundados de preguntas, Miyuki quería avanzar, pero no podía, entonces Mizuki le hizo un gesto con la mano

Miz - ¡Jaja see ya! -risa burlesca -

Retirándose rápidamente por las dependencias. Kuramochi y Haruichi no habían podido alcanzar a Eijun, cuando llegaron vieron irse el taxi y Kuramochi le dio una patada al suelo de rabia y frustración, más tarde se juntaron con Miyuki y Furuya y se fueron "echando pestes" sin saber que sucedía o que podían hacer. Los días fueron pasando y junto con esto el campeonato de la Liga, los muchachos se habían lucido con sus respectivos equipos y pasado a las siguientes rondas permaneciendo en la competencia, de esta forma tarde o temprano a medida que se fueran reduciendo los grupos se encontrarían con los Yokai del este y Eijun.

Un día cualquiera recibieron un repentino mensaje de Rei-chan para que acudieran a las instalaciones de Seido. Llegaron curiosos y en cierta forma emocionados porque hace un tiempo que no pisaban aquellos terrenos que les dieron tantas experiencias y enseñanzas. Estaba atardeciendo y caminaban hacia la oficina del entrenador Kataoka, en donde Rei-chan les indico que se reunirían, todos avanzaban en silencio, por lo que no se percataron de que Miyuki se había quedado atrás mirando el campo de entrenamiento, se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar de siempre y pareció viajar en el tiempo, hasta aquellas épocas en que solía estar de pie allí y aun en el campo de entrenamiento, mientras el sol se ocultaba y el silencio solo era interrumpido por el sonido de la llanta que un muchacho castaño oscuro arrastraba por el suelo de tierra mientras corría con una determinación y voluntad de acero, pudo ver su rostro de perfil, sudado a más no poder, mientras chirriaba los dientes evocando hasta el último de sus fuerzas para completar una y otra vez el circuito... antes había dudado de si estaba bien estarse "metiendo" en lo que hiciera o no el muchacho con su vida, pero había algo que le decía que lo que veían no estaba bien y que debían hacer algo. Kuramochi llego a su lado

K - ¿Estas divagando en tus pensamientos? Tenemos que ayudar a Bakamura...

M - Lo sé...

K - ¿En algún momento debiste dudar? ¿no? si "fuera él" y lo viéramos disfrutando del juego como lo hacía antes estaría bien, incluso si nos hubiera dejado de lado... pero no es así, aquí algo no anda bien y si a su familia le da igual, nosotros tenemos que cuidar de él, somos sus sempai - sentencio con una sonrisa -

M - ¿Suenas como todo un adulto eh? - burlándose -

K - ¿eh?

M - Me llevas por un año en esta época (porque cumple años antes que él) y ya suenas como - pone voz grave y profunda - un adulto maduro - suelta su risa característica -

K - ¡ESTABA HABLANDO EN SERIO! - le grita ofuscado - ¡ya vamos joder! - empieza a caminar -

Cuando Miyuki llego a su lado le desordeno el cabello con la mano aprovechándose de su estatura superior a este, por lo que se ganó una patada en el trasero de Kuramochi. Llegados a la oficina del entrenador Kataoka, este saludo emocionado a sus pupilos, hace 3 años que ya no formaban parte de su equipo, pero triunfaban en las ligas profesionales y estaba orgulloso de ellos, de haberlos entrenado, formado y lo más importante haber hecho jugadores que jugaban con el corazón... Después de felicitarlos por sus recientes jugadas en los partidos del campeonato de la liga, cambio el semblante drásticamente para hablar del tema que los reunía ahí: Sawamura

E.K - Hasta ahora ningún pitcher ha podido superar la marca de hace dos semanas... pero de alguna forma no me siento bien con ello... no puedo estar conforme con su desempeño en este torneo si por el camino se está haciendo daño... y creo que como sus sempais, compañeros y superiores que fuimos tenemos que ver que está sucediendo con Sawamura, lamentablemente yo no puedo dejar este lugar porque como ya saben se vienen los torneos, por lo que tendré que dejar esta responsabilidad a ustedes...

K - No se preocupe entrenador, nosotros también pensamos que algo no anda bien y queremos saber que sucede con Ba... Sawamura y ayudarlo si es posible

H - Aunque Eijun-Kun no nos hable, lo sigo considerándolo mi amigo y quiero saber que sucede con esta situación - expreso Haruichi complicado -

Kataoka y Rei-chan sonríen, el primero la mira como indicándole que prosiga

R - Bien... Haruichi me había comentado que cuando perdió el rastro de Sawamura-kun fue cuando su familia al parecer se había mudado de su residencia en Nagano, sin embargo, cuando estaba de visita en la prefectura viendo algunos juegos y posibles seleccionados, pase por la casa de Sawamura y para mi sorpresa toda su familia estaba allí

H - ¿Qué? - exclamo sorprendido -

R - Así es... para mi también fue una sorpresa, hable un poco con ellos y amablemente me invitaron un té, entonces viendo mi interés en la salud de uno de mis ex chicos - sonríe complacida - me contaron toda la historia de cómo su hijo llego a jugar en los Yokai... y su diagnóstico - los muchachos la miraron sorprendidos -

K - ¿En serio?

H - ¡Rei-chan es genial! podría trabajar en el FBI

M - Un impecable trabajo de Rei-chan como siempre - le sonríe -

R - jajaja - expresión sobrada mientras de acomoda los lentes - Ciertamente lo que creo es que... - todos la miran expectantes - más de alguno querrá quebrarle las piernas a Mizuki Kazuma...

Kuramochi empuño la mano y frunció el ceño con rabia, preparándose para lo que iban a escuchar. Mientras Miyuki pensó en que quizás con esta nueva información entendería lo que Mei les dijo.

CONTINUARÁ


	7. Mizuki y Eijun

Los chicos habían tomado asiento lo mismo Rei-chan que acomodándose en su silla, ya que esta les había dicho que la conversación daría para largo. Ya acomodados en su

Mizuki estaba de visita en Nagano en la zona en donde vivía Eijun puesto que iba a visitar a unos familiares que vivian cerca, iba caminando cuando alguien le cayo encima abrazándolo por la espalda, al voltearte incomodo el chico no quería soltarle, vestía pijama y estaba descalzo

S – MIYUKI SEMPAI! – afligido casi llorando – ATRAPA PARA MI POR FAVOR

Los amigos que caminaban junto a Mizuki se rieron burlándose, era usual que a primera vista lo confundieran con el conocido Miyuki Kazuya, estuvo a dos segundos de apartarlo de un golpe enfadado por este hecho cuando escucho la voz de una mujer, que venia corriendo apenas al parecer siguiendo al muchacho

EIJUN! EIJUN DEJALO – llega a su lado – DISCULPE – se inclina con una reverencia de disculpa – Discúlpeme, él esta enfermo, tiene que haberlo confundido

Miz – Enfermo? – al inclinar la mirada y observarlo mejor se le hizo cara conocida –

Mam – Vamos – lo trata de tomar de la mano – vamos Eijun, él no es Miyuki déjalo ir…

Miz – Eijun… Eijun Sawamura? – pensó, recordando unos reportajes que leyó hace uno tiempo de la prensa – Eijun Sawamura? – le pregunto a la que parecía su madre –

Mam – Si… si.. disculpe, vamos Eijun – trataba de soltarlo de Mizuki, pero este no cedía -

E – No! Quiero que Miyuki-sempai atrape para mi denuevo

Mam – dios... – llora cansada por la situación y por verlo así –

Por la cabeza de Mizuki paso una idea rápidamente, se divertiría un rato, puso una mano en el hombro de la madre de Eijun y le hizo una mueca dándole a entender que no se preocupara, luego tomo al muchacho de los hombros e hizo que lo mirara

Mz – Sawamura

E - ¿huh?

Mz – ¿Quieres que atrape para ti?

E – sus ojos de iluminaron - ¿va a atrapar para mi Miyuki-sempai?!

Mz – Claro, cuando quieras :D

E – su semblante cambio a uno totalmente feliz –

Mz – ve a casa y cámbiate no vas a jugar en pijama eh?

E – expresion preocupada –

Mz – Tranquilo, solo ire por mi guante y una pelota, ve a casa y cámbiate y estare ahí en un rato

E – sigue sin querer soltarlo –

Mz – Somos compañeros no? – sonrisa

E – compañeros? – se emociona – si!

Mz – Entonces ve… iré en un momento – sonrisa –

El muchacho se fue con su madre y esta le dio las gracias con un gesto aliviada

Los amigos de Mizuki no entendían que estaba haciendo, pero con el tiempo se darían cuenta de la "estupenda jugada" que había hecho

Mas tarde llego con un guante de cátcher a la casa del muchacho y estuvieron jugando gran parte de la tarde, mientras su familia miraba emocionada como Eijun sonreía junto a él después de que pensaron que nunca se levantaría de esa cama o que volvería a tener expresiones o decir palabra, aunque no lo recordara a ellos y solo supiera como jugar, les bastaba para sentirse mejor.

Luego de que Eijun se vio cansando y haciéndole caso a "Miyuki" acepto irse a dormir, la familia invito a cenar a Mizuki para agradecerle su paciencia y dedicación durante esa tarde, en esta cena lo pusieron al tanto del accidente que había tenido el muchacho y el diagnostico que le había dado el medico que lo había visto hace unos días sobre su amnesia postraumática grave producto del accidente, pero que tenia la esperanza de que podría ir mejorándose, aunque su madre había estaba desesperanzada al verlo sentado siempre frente a la ventana, sin siquiera recordar como lavarse los dientes, hasta que un dia, ella ordenaba la ropa en mueble de la habitación cuando escucho que abrieron la ventana de pronto y Eijun escapo por ella, usando el techo inferior para amortiguar la caiga y luego bajar al suelo en donde emprendió una loca carrera que termino junto a Mizuki

Mz – Vaya… que problema – exhala – pero no tengo problema en que me haya "confundido" si eso ayuda a su condición – el medico de la familia y amigo que estaba de visita lo miraron – permítame seguir ayudándole, estoy de vacaciones en Nagano y no tengo problemas en venir diariamente a practicar con Eijun, supongo que revivir viejas experiencias podría ir refrescando su memoria o no – mira al doc-

Doc – Claro claro seria lo ideal

Mz – Entonces no tenemos problemas con ello, de aquí en adelante, sere "Miyuki" para Eijun si eso ayuda a que pueda recuperar su memoria

Ma – llorando emocionada le toma las manos – no sabes como te lo agradezco… nos has caído del cielo… sus amigos… no tienen el tiempo para ayudarlo y lo comprendemos todos juegan en grandes equipos de Tokyo, te has convertido en nuestra esperanza

Mz – jeje agradézcame cuando vamos consiguiendo resultados – le sonríe –

M – que le hayas dedicado toda tu tarde hoy es suficiente para agradecerte…

Mizuki les sonrió inocentemente, pero en su cabeza se estaba gestando un plan, que si le resultaba, seria beneficioso tanto para él, como para su equipo, que no tenia grandes sumas de dinero para comprar buenos jugadores, menos los jugadores de Tokyo de las prestigiosas academias como Seido

De esta forma dedico sus vacaciones a ponerlo en forma de manera que recuperara su condición física y fuerza y aprendiendo sus lanzamientos, puesto que contaba con un repertorio demasiado variado que en un principio le complico un poco, pero luego con práctica, pudo manejar y aprender a usarlos

Mz – esperemos que los esfuerzos valgan la pena – se mira al espejo con el pelo algo tieso luego de habérselo aclarado y se calo los lentes cuadrados – jaja es un excelente cosplay después de todo ajajajaja ah – mira a un lado la caja que acababa de llegarle con los lentes deportivos – pinches lentes caros, espero que este plan genere ganancias sino me dolerá haber gastado en este cosplay – se queda haciendo algunas poses frente al espejo mientras se ríe –

Tuvo que cambiar su apariencia puesto que había notado que a veces Eijun lo desconocía, pero no volvió a suceder, luego de haberse dejado una apariencia idéntica a Miyuki Kazuya.

Cuando noto que Eijun ya estaba en condición de servir para algo útil, le dijo a su familia que Yokai lo incorporaría como miembro del equipo, a la familia le vino bien la noticia, una por Eijun y otra por la cantidad de deuda acumulada que tenían en gastos médicos, que Eijun comenzara a jugar como profesional, aunque fuera en un equipo pequeño, les ayudaría a apalear esa deuda, de esta forma y empezando la temporada de juegos Eijun se traslado hasta la provincia de Aiichi, en un principio su familia había ido con él, pero mantenerse allí no era barato, además Mizuki había logrado su confianza absoluta, así que lo dejaron a su cuidado y volvieron a Nagano, dejando a Eijun en manos de su "Miyuki" con la esperanza que todas estas experiencias trajeran devuelta su memoria denuevo.


	8. Frustracion

El juego entre los rojos de Aiichi y Saitama Leibu Lions había comenzado bastante equilibrado, buenas jugadas, aunque ninguna carrera habian completado los equipos por lo que hasta la tercera entrada se mantenían igualados a cero. Kuramochi y Ryosuke tenían la oportunidad de ver más de cerca de Eijun y a medida que fue avanzando el juego, fueron verificando cada cosa que había dicho Narumiya Mei, efectivamente era cierto, tanto su actitud, su forma de jugar y lo de llamar a Mizuki, "Miyuki-Senpai", lo que era perturbador para los muchachos. Cuando fue el cambio de turno y les tocaba a los rojos defender, el pelirosa se sentó junto a Kuramochi evidentemente ofuscado

R - Debo ser sincero, en un principio cuando me contaste todo esto, lo encontraba tan descabellado que no lo creía...

K - Aun no termino de creérmelo, lo único que se... - su mirada furiosa se va a Mizuki practicando un par de tiros con Eijun antes de empezar la entrada - es que me pican las manos por partirle la cara a ese imbécil

R - Eso... sería muy leve - su voz sonó tenebrosa y grave -

K - Sonrió - tenemos que encontrar la forma de que deje ir a bakamura...

R - Quizás un buen susto sirva... - le indica con la mano hacia el público, la mirada de Kuramochi se encuentro con la sonrisa de Jun y Tetsu -

K - ¡Ahhhh! ¡la caballería! - les hace una seña saludándolos, estos le responden gritándole cosas graciosas - ¿Como les conseguiste entradas?!

R - Eso... es un secreto - risita -

K - ¿Y Jun no estaba con licencia? – le pregunto sorprendido de verlo en el publico -

R - Si, pero estar con un yeso en la pierna no le impide caminar – se ríe -

K - Que no hayan sancionado a Mazuo por esa jugada me pareció increíble... le rompes la pierna a un jugador y sales libre sin polvo ni paja... que basura

Kuramochi recordó la brutal jugada en las eliminatorias de su compañero de equipo Mazuo, a cuatro entradas de terminar el encuentro, luego de batear y lanzarla hacia el jardín derecho corrió a toda velocidad, pero cuando vio que la pelota seria recibida por Jun, se lanzo con todas sus fuerzas sin preocuparse del resultado de esta acción, que, por consecuencia al chocar con Jun, su enorme cuerpo lo lanzo por los aires, quebrándose una pierna en la violenta y agresiva colisión. Tuvo que ser sacado en camilla y tras la violenta jugada, en un principio Mazuo había sido sancionado con dos encuentros, sin embargo, luego de que el entrenador pidiera disculpas publicas y ante la asociación diciendo que no fue intencional, su sanción fue revocada y pudo jugar con el resto del equipo en el campeonato.

R - Es más increíble nuestro entrenador que pidió disculpas por él y consiguió que levantaran los 2 partidos de sanción... a lo que termine mi contrato de temporada buscare otro equipo...

K - Si podría ser...

R - ¿Qué? ¿Te quieres ir conmigo? – risita -

K - Algo nervioso - ósea no necesariamente significa que me iré tras de ti...

R - Ah...- sonríe molestándolo -

K - Tampoco que no sea así...

Se miraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros como terminando la conversación en ese punto, como un mutuo acuerdo sin siquiera soltar una palabra más, que en ese momento habían pasado a sobrar. Pronto les tocaría ir a batear y enfrentarse directamente a Eijun, a su memoria vinieron los recuerdos de las practicas, de estar de risas con él y los demás, por las bromas que surgían en el momento, era imposible que no sintieran sensaciones encontradas al verlo así, tan apático, tan callado y "vacío", solo parecía sonreírle a Mizuki cuando este al parecer lo felicitaba por algo que había hecho bien, a la vez se sentía culpable, como amigo que se consideraban del muchacho, pensó en que debieron estar allí cuando se despertó y haberlo ayudado ellos a recuperar la memoria, estar en ese proceso, es cierto que su familia no les aviso de nada, pero Kuramochi pensó... siendo honesto consigo mismo ¿Hubieran tenido el tiempo para ocuparse de él? Toda la situación era difícil, quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, pero no con la aparición de Mizuki, ahora debían pensar la forma de detener esta situación o al menos hablar con este sujeto para saber sus intenciones y si en verdad estaba cuidando bien a Eijun. Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando escucho gritar al umpire el tercer strike para Mazuo, el bateador con 200 Homerun en su carrera (jugador con 15 años de trayectoria) había sacado de 3 strike por el joven pitcher de los rojos. Ryosuke rompió el silencio

R – Es un monstruo... al parecer no solo creció algo más de altura, sino que, sus lanzamientos también tienen más fuerza y velocidad...

K – Es lo que había dicho Rei-chan... si ya nos sorprendía siendo adolescente, quería ver que pasaría cuando ya físicamente su cuerpo fuera el de un adulto con mucha más fuerza... - poniéndose de pie y tomando su bate – bueno me toca ir a enfrentarlo...

R – Evita patearle la cara a ese cátcher, dejaremos eso para después – sonríe –

K – Se aleja riéndose –

Mientras caminaba hasta la zona de espera del siguiente bateador, vio como el muchacho ya había sacado a su compañero anterior por lo que siguió caminando hasta la caja de bateo, allí respiro profundo, justamente para no saltar encima de Mizuki y hacerle una llave rompe piernas, para mas fastidio del peliverde, el cátcher levanto el rostro y le sonrió burlesco

K – Se te va a acabar la suerte en algún momento... - le gruño mientras se ponía en posición –

Mz – Youichi Kuramochi ¿Compañero de habitación todo el tiempo que Sawamura estuvo en Seido no?

K – Sorprendido - ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Él te lo dijo?

Mz – Jaja no... realmente... se muchas cosas... - burlesco –

El umpire detrás de ellos, los regaño por estar hablando

Kuramochi algo confundido de preparo para batear, luego de haber estado tanto años juntos y haber practicado innumerables veces y también haber estado viendo sus prácticas, quizás tendría la esperanza de poder batearle algún lanzamiento y así poder darle un poco de ventaja a su equipo, sin embargo aunque miro las señales de reojo que le dio Mizuki, no eran las mismas que solía usar su mejor amigo Miyuki, presiono con fuerza el bate preparándose cuando lo veía moverse como de costumbre para lanzar, aunque luego de un pestañeo solo escucho el fuerte golpe de la bola en el guante de Mizuki y el umpire avisando el primer strike

K – Pensando - ¿No pude ver cuando paso frente a mi...? – algo impactado mientras observa al muchacho y solo puede distinguir uno de sus ojos dorados bajo la visera del jockey –

Mz – Rió - ¿Maravilloso no? – tomando la bola y poniéndose de pie para lanzársela devuelta – No importa en donde ponga el guante, él siempre se asegura de que la bola llegue a este... - se la lanza con una sonrisa – ¡NICE BALL! - el muchacho le sonríe – y felicitarlo es como darle una galletita de premio... lo entrenaron bien ah... - risita - tengo que reconocerle eso a Miyuki Kazuya, debería trabajar en un K9 (sección de adiestramiento de perros de la policía) aparte del beisbol – risa burlesca -

K – Gruño para sus adentros – ¡NO TE REFIERAS A ÉL COMO SI FUERA UN PERRO! – presiona el bat fuertemente con las manos como controlándose de no soltarle un batazo al pícaro cátcher –

El público empezó a dar cuenta de que había cierta tensión en la zona de bateo, mientras el umpire había avanzado un poco y les daba algunos regaños e indicaciones

Comentaristas:

\- Al parecer vemos cierta tensión en la zona de bateo, el cátcher de los Yokai y el quinto bateador de Saitama Leibu Lions no parecen llevarse bien

\- Esperemos que esto no termine como en los juegos de hockey – los comentaristas se rieron -

Entre el público Miyuki frunció el ceño, Kuramochi debía estar usando todo su autocontrol para no asestarle unos buenos batazos a Mizuki, pero no sabía que podría haberlo puesto así, de tan mal humor, como para estar reaccionando de esa forma, ya que aunque Kuramochi tenía carácter fuerte usualmente era controlado y practico, pero estando tan lejos no podía saber que hablaban ni tampoco imaginarlo, solo noto una reacción de Eijun como de dar un paso adelante acercándose a donde estaban los demás y que su cátcher le hizo una indicación de que no se moviera. Haruichi hizo un alcance

H – Hay demasiada tensión en el ambiente y creo que a ese cátcher le gusta molestar, no tiene ninguna intención de evitar el conflicto – expreso molesto -

M – Eso estoy viendo, para que Mochi se pusiera así, algo debió decirle...

H – Kuramochi senpai... estima mucho a Eijun-kun... esta situación lo tiene complicado...

Miyuki escucho las palabras de Haruichi, la verdad no era solo Kuramochi o Haruichi, todos estaban complicados de distintas formas, personalmente sentía demasiada frustración al no saber que demonios hacer, no podían usar la vía legal, no podían usar a la asociación deportiva puesto que no tenían pruebas concretas, tampoco la fuerza porque serian sancionados, era como estar atrapado en un laberinto sin encontrar la salida y eso lo venia complicando desde que escucho el resto de la situación de parte de Rei-chan, el mal dormir se hacia notorio en su rostro, con ojeras que se escondían bajo sus lentes de marco grueso, su mirada no se apartaba del muchacho, mientras una sensación de tener el estomago endurecido no lo había dejado desde que llegaron al estadio, la frustración que sentía al verlo tan cerca y a la vez demasiado lejos le hacia sentir todo ese tipo de sensaciones complicándole la existencia, sin saber cómo ayudarlo.

Luego de haber solucionado el problema, volvieron a sus posiciones y siguieron el encuentro con un segundo strike, antes de que el muchacho volviera a lanzar, Kuramochi miro al muchacho y respiro profundo

K – ¡BAKAMURA! ¡VE POR UNA GASEOSA A LAS MAQUINAS! – Le grito de forma que pudiera escucharlo claramente -

Mizuki frunció el ceño y miro la reacción del muchacho, este se había quedado quieto, luego de haber estado calmadamente secándose las manos, con una expresión confundida observaba a Kuramochi como tratando de entender, porque aquel jugador del cual no podía distinguir bien el rostro le había gritado aquello y lo que escucho le había dado como un click... un fuerte click en su cabeza que había dolido como los mil demonios, llevándose la mano a esta, Kuramochi sonrió dándose cuenta que algo había causado repetirle esa frase que en el pasado le habrá dicho unas 500 veces cada noche que abusaba de su posición de senpai, el cátcher noto que algo raro pasaba y pidió tiempo para acercarse a su pitcher.

Entre tanto Eijun yacía con el rostro algo inclinado mientras se había llevado una mano a la cabeza como en ademan de contener el dolor ¿Por qué lo que le dijo ese "desconocido" había remecido así su interior? El dolor de cabeza se volvió insoportable y por un momento ya no estuvo allí, en el montículo... pestañeo ¿Dónde estaba? Una habitación... Miro a su alrededor, un camarote, un escritorio con varios libros, cosas de algún estudiante, implementos deportivos de beisbol, pero su mirada se fue hacia un muchacho del cual solo distinguía su espalda, llevaba una playera roja, estaba viendo televisión sentando en el piso, su cabello tenia tonos verdes y era de contextura media, de pronto se escuchó su voz

K - ¡Ah! ¡Ya volviste bakamura ve por unas gaseosas a las maquinas!

E – Kuramochi... senpai...

A lo lejos Kuramochi casi pudo escuchar lo que dijo el muchacho al verlo mover sus labios, entonces abrió los ojos sorprendido y volvió a gritarle

K – ¡SAWAMURA IDIOTA! ¡ESTABAS CORRIENDO DENUEVO?! – le grito Kuramochi, mientras sonría al ver como el muchacho respiraba algo agitado y ponía una expresión confundida, perdido en sus pensamientos y sensaciones –

Mizuki chirrió los dientes y llego hasta el muchacho empujándolo un poco con el guante en el pecho y usando un tono molesto

M – ¡Si vas a empezar con tus mamadas te bajare del montículo! – el muchacho levanto el rostro observándolo algo perdido –

E – Miyu...ki – senpai?

M – ¿Me escuchaste? O haces lo que tienes que hacer o te bajas del montículo ¡Ahora!

Escuchar esas palabras surtían un efecto rápido, al parecer el decirle que lo bajarían del montículo era algo que calaba demasiado profundo en él y que lo hacia reaccionar y obedecer rápidamente, esto lo había aprendido en ocasiones pasadas, cuando en algunas prácticas y luego juegos amistosos, había tenido ciertos episodios en que parecía estar perdido en su mundo a causa de "flashback de recuerdos", sin embargo el deseo de responder bien en el campo de juego y permanecer en el montículo era mas fuerte y bastaba con darle esta pequeña amenaza para que se controlara y volviera a enfocarse en lo que tenía que hacer

M – Terminemos con esto.

E – ¡Si! Miyuki-senpai

M – Entonces ¿Puedo confiar en ti y no necesito traer a otro pitcher? – lo mira a los ojos serio -

E – ¡Por supuesto que puede confiar en mí! – sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos -

M – ¡Entonces vamos por ese tercer strike Sawamura! – le da un pequeño golpecito en el pecho con el guante mientras le sonríe –

E - ¡SI! – le sonríe devuelta -

Kuramochi frunció el ceño molesto no podía gritar mas cosas sino seria amonestado, pero ya había avanzado bastante, con un poco de presión al parecer podían ir refrescando la memoria del muchacho, así que ahora debía seguir buscando oportunidades para acercarse, solo que Mizuki resultaba ser una gran piedra en el camino, porque tenia un total control sobre Eijun.

K – Pensando mientras ve como Mizuki viene de vuelta con sonrisa triunfante y mirándolo burlesco – Estas usando el lazo que Sawamura formo con Miyuki... descubriste que ese idiota hará lo que sea por no decepcionar al senpai que admira y respeta – rechina los dientes -

Mz – Tsk... al menos ya terminaremos con esto...

K – Basura – le gruñe presionando con fuerza el bate entre sus manos –

Mizuki tomo su posición y el umpire dio la señal para retomar el juego, entonces le pidió cierto lanzamiento al muchacho, aunque no le sorprendió que no lo hiciera del todo bien y Kuramochi pudo batearlo, pero siendo un Foul, así termino la ronda en que Yokai del este le tocaba defender, mientras se retiraban a sus respectivas bancas, entretanto Eijun caminaba unos pasos más atrás de Mizuki

E – Lo siento

M – ¿Por qué te disculpas?

E – No pude lanzar el strike que me pediste...

M – De todas formas, sacamos un 3 de 3, está bien...

E – Es solo que cuando lo escuche yo...

M – Frunció el ceño deteniéndose – Sawamura... estamos en un juego, concéntrate en eso, después hablaremos de tus problemas.

E – Si... lo siento... - se lleva la mano a la cabeza –

M - ¿Tienes jaqueca?

E – Si... bastante

M – Vamos... tengo tus medicinas en mi bolso... - le sonríe –

E – Gracias Miyuki-senpai

M – No me agradezcas, ¿Es mi responsabilidad como TU cátcher no? ¿Somos una batería? La mejor de Japón!- Le sonríe echándole un brazo encima -

E – Le sonríe emocionado - ¡Si!

A distancia Kuramochi los observa con ira contenida, mientras Ryosuke se acerca a él

R - ¿Qué sucedió allá?

K – AHHHHHHHHH – pateando el piso y levantando tierra – ¡ese hijo de perra! Esta manipulando a Bakamura usando sus sentimientos...

Al ver alejarse a Eijun vino a la memoria de Kuramochi una vez que lo veía caminar de la misma forma, tras Miyuki luego de haber terminado un juego amistoso con otro equipo, no perdió de vista su mirada, completamente fija en la espalda de quien admiraba y le había enseñado tantas cosas, por la noche habían ido a comprar una gaseosas y luego caminaban por el costado del campo de entrenamiento, cuando Kuramochi lo observo algo ido mirando la escalera que llevaba a este, seguro estaba repasando algún recuerdo en que conversaba con Miyuki en aquel lugar bajo las estrellas, quedaban menos de tres meses y se estaban yendo como el agua entre los dedos y eso podía notarlo en la mirada nostálgica que opacaba el tono dorado brillante de los ojos del muchacho, Kuramochi se detuvo.

K – Bakamura...

E - ¿huh?

K – ¿Te gusta Miyuki? – le pregunto rápido y directamente quizá con la esperanza de poder ayudarlo -

El muchacho volteo el rostro a otro lugar lejos de la mirada de su senpai y el silencio los envolvió un momento, Eijun juraba que en tal silencio su corazón acelerado seria escuchado por su senpai. Rompió el silencio con una risa escandalosa

E – JAJAJAJ – volteando con expresión algo nerviosa - ¡¿Qué dices Kuramochi-senpai?! ¡A quien podría gustarle ese cuatro ojos retorcido y molesto!

K – ¿Y quién se esforzaría tanto en negarlo? – mirada fija a los ojos y serio -

E - ¿ah? – haciéndose el que no entendió –

K – Esta bien, si me vas a mentir dejémoslo ahí... al cabo que en eso se parecen - camina rápido dejándolo atrás –

E – exhala –

La mente de Kuramochi volvió al presente en que rechino los dientes al ver como Mizuki le echaba un brazo encima a Eijun y volteo un poco sonriéndole burlesco, a sabiendas que los observaba

K - No tiene ninguna intención de hacernos el camino fácil – empuña las manos de rabia -

R – Ósea que ¿No tiene ningún descaro en enfrentarnos directamente?

K – No... esta buscando que le quite el maldito parecido que tiene con Miyuki ¡! a puñetazos! - gruñe al terminar la frase –

Entrenador –¡KURAMOCHI! ¡VEN AQUÍ!

K – ¡tsk!

El entrenador lo llamo para regañarlo por que lo que había pasado en el campo, para luego explicarles las estrategias que tomarían ahora que les tocaba defender, ya que venían el cuarto (Mizuki), quinto (Eijun) y sexto bateador, es la ronda en la que debían tener cuidado, puesto que en el partido del inicio del campeonato Mizuki había marcado un Home Run y de ahí en adelante siempre ha hecho buenos tiros para su equipo, como también Eijun sirviendo con carreras de remolque

Entrenador – Esa maldita batería... - frotándose el mentón – no solo nos causa problemas cuando defienden, sino también cuando tenemos que defender, tenemos que encargarnos de ellos y asegurarnos el cupo hacia semifinales, es solo un equipo que ha corrido con suerte no como nosotros que estamos entre los 12 mejores de las ligas

Todos se animan y gritan diferentes cosas llenas de ánimo. Mientras que en la banca contraria Mizuki hablaba con el equipo y se ponía de acuerdo con el entrenador, en la próxima entrada cuando defendieran, debía evitar que Eijun tuviera contacto con el pelirosa y así evitar la situación que se dio con Kuramochi, además las curaciones que cubrían sus dedos habían empezado a mancharse, debían guardarlo solo para los bateadores que pudieran ser problemáticos como Mazuo, de manera que Mizuki elaboro la forma de que pasada esta entrada y cuando les tocara defender solo usaría una vez a Eijun contra Mazuo y luego pedirían un cambio entrando el pitcher de relevo, Tama.

Ya con las cosas claras se alistaron para ir a batear y tal como el entrenador de los Saitama Leibu Lions temía, en el segundo lanzamiento, Mizuki lanzo la bola lejos pudiendo avanzar 2 entradas, luego Eijun con un toque avanzo los hizo avanzar una base más, habían estudiado demasiado bien al pitcher para elegir al bateador perfecto como sexto, que mando el segundo lanzamiento hacia la reja del fondo de los jardines, dándole así el tiempo para que sus compañeros anotaran, primero Mizuki que paseo corriendo sobrado por el home con el puño arriba celebrando la primera anotación y detrás venia Eijun corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras que Mizuki lo animaba para que fuera a lo que más podían sus piernas antes de que la bola regresara al cátcher, cuando iba pasando por la tercera entrada Ryosuke se le cruzo un momento

R –¡ALTO SAWAMURA!

E - ¿Ah? – un flashback paso rápidamente por su cabeza de un recuerdo con el pelirosa -

R – Sonríe –

Los gritos de Mizuki lo hicieron seguir y lanzarse en ultimo momento como fuera y alcanzar la base del home con la punta de los dedos justo antes que el cátcher recibiera la bola, de esta forma Yokai del este anotaba un segundo tanto, aventajando a su rival por dos tantos a cero. El entrenador del equipo contrario estaba furioso, en la siguiente entrada las cosas fueron mas tranquilas y ninguno de los dos equipos anoto carreras.

Yokai del este le tocaba defender y luego de haber usado a Tama en la entrada anterior, miro a Eijun que estaba en un rincón algo sentido y le dijo sonriendo que fueran hacia el campo, ahora volvería al montículo, el muchacho lo siguió

E - ¿Por qué me sacaste antes? ¿Fue por la bola mala que lance?

M – Porque esto es un juego de equipo y no le sirves al equipo con los dedos reventados, por eso Tama se encargo de la entrada anterior para que hiciera efecto el antiinflamatorio y tus dedos se deshincharan un poco... te necesitábamos a full para sacar a ese... ya lo venciste antes... debes vencerlo denuevo, no me decepciones... - Le sonríe -

E - ¡CLARO QUE NO!

M – Se acerca con sonrisa pícara riéndose y cubriéndose con el guante – Si sacamos denuevo a Mazuo con 3 strike le dañaremos su fama jajajaja es un maldito viejo con el ego demasiado alto por sus home runs

Veían al gran Mazuo prepararse junto al entrenador a distancia de los demás

Entrenador – Has lo que tengas que hacer para sacarnos a esa maldita batería suertuda de encima

M – Tsk – sonríe y luego escupe al piso – no se preocupe, ya tengo algo en mente – sonrió ampliamente mientras tomo su bate y empezó a encaminar hacia la caja –

Los comentaristas anunciaban al bateador y sus logros, mientras Mizuki hacia unos tiros de practica con Eijun, el gigante de los Saitama Leibu Lions llego hasta la zona y se aposto para batear, Mizuki sonrió y miro a su pitcher, había que desmoralizarlo y quebrar ese ego para que luego abanicara mal preso de la inseguridad, entonces le hizo la seña con la mano, pidiéndole una bola rápida quebrada, una especialidad del muchacho, entonces el joven pitcher tomo posición para hacer el lanzamiento pedido por su cátcher.

Lo que no espero en ningún momento, ni él ni su risueño cátcher, es que Mazuo hiciera gala de su increíble control sobre el bate y no solo interceptara la rápida quebrada, sino que aplicando una increíble fuera la dirigiera directamente hacia el rostro del joven pitcher...

Fue un momento de silencio en que el público, los comentaristas y los jugadores quedaron boquiabiertos mientras por el fuertísimo golpe la gorra del muchacho salía volando lejos y él mismo había sido impulsado hacia un lado cayendo fuertemente al piso unos metros más atrás saltando un montón de sangre en el proceso.

Haruichi se levantó de su asiento siendo el primero en reaccionar

H – EEEEEEEEEIJUN- KUN!

CONTINUARÁ


	9. Shock

La vista de Eijun se agudizo y sin perder de vista el guante de su cátcher como siempre, coloco los dedos en la forma necesaria para hacer el agarre de la bola que el lanzamiento requería, se concentro en colocar los pies en la posición correcta y luego realizo el tiro que "Miyuki-senpai" le había pedido... segundos después sus ojos sorprendidos pudieron contemplar como venía la bola devuelta a una increíble velocidad, aun así alcanzo a girarse un poco para que no le impactara en pleno rostro, aunque de todas formas le impacto en un costado, era imposible esquivarla por completo, causando bastante daño haciendo saltar la sangre a la par que su gorra voló por los aires, al caer hacia atrás sus ojos contemplaron el cielo, como si todo aquello estuviera pasando en cámara lenta, mientras dentro de su cabeza, volvía a resonar un fuerte golpe y al ver la sangre en el aire cruzar por su campo visual los tiempos en su cabeza se mezclaron, sintiendo en su cabeza y en todo su cuerpo una vez más el fuerte impacto del camión, estremeciéndose por completo, al caer fuertemente al suelo, en su cabeza estaba reviviendo el accidente, mientras que a lo lejos igual que aquella vez escuchaba las voces de sus queridos amigos, al abrir los ojos estaba cubierto de sangre..

E – Sangre... - temblaba por completo mientras veía su mano manchada de esta –

Llevándose estas al rostro empezó a girar y moverse en el piso por el dolor y el pánico. Mientras los comentaristas habían retomado el aliento e informaban del accidente, Mizuki se puso de pie mirando a Mazuo

Mz – ¡Hijo de perra! – le gruño para luego salir corriendo a auxiliar a su compañero –

Ma – Fue un accidente idiota – tratando de contener la risa –

Mientras el publico no emitía sonido pendiente de las pantallas que mostraban la acción en el campo y al joven pitcher girando de un lado a otro mientras se cubría la cara y había bastante sangre a su alrededor que ya cubría a este y el sitio a su alrededor, al parecer algo decía, pero esas pantallas no emitían audio.

Comentaristas:

\- Estos accidentes pasan en este deporte

\- Así es esperemos que no sea tan grave como el ocurrido en en la temporada pasada en que el pitcher Rodríguez termino con fracturas múltiples, todo depende de cómo haya sido el golpe

\- Esperemos que los asistentes reporten

Miyuki, Haruichi y Furuya estaban expectantes y demasiado preocupados, el golpe se había visto demasiado brutal, desde la banca de Saitama Leibu Lions se vio salir a Kuramochi corriendo seguido de Ryosuke, aunque en el camino se le cruzaron los del equipo contrario evitando que se acercaran.

Mientras Mizuki había llegado hasta el muchacho que estaba fuera de si

E – ¡SANGRE! ¡HAY SANGRE POR TODOS LADOS! –

M – ¡SAWAMURA! – lo toma de los brazos para sujetarlo y evitar que se hiciera más daño moviéndose tan bruscamente – ¡QUEDATE QUIETO!

E – ¡SANGRE! ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡AHHHHHHHH! – gritos aterrados -

M – Pensando – ¡Mierda! – aprieta los dientes – no está aquí, no está escuchando

En ese momento Mizuki pensó que la crisis que estaba teniendo en el momento, quizá estaba siendo acrecentada por la falta de medicación, ya que estas en conjunto ayudaban a contener ciertas respuestas al trauma que había vivido, menudo problema en el que se había metido y ahora tenia que encontrar la forma de solucionarlo. Kuramochi a empujones había podido acercarse un poco más

K – ¡BAAAAAAAAAKAMURAAAAAAA!

El muchacho pareció reaccionar a su voz

E – ¿Ku...ramochi-senpai?... ¡KURAMOCHI-SENPAI! AYUDEME! ¡ESTA OSCURO Y HAY SANGRE... SANGRE POR TODOS LADOS!

Kuramochi pensó ¿Oscuro? Estaban jugando a pleno día claro

K – Pero bajo el camión estaba oscuro... – sus ojos se abrieron al entender que el muchacho estaba reviviendo su accidente – ¡VOY POR TI BAKAMURA SOLO QUEDATE QUIETO!

E – KURAMOCHI-SENPAI – llora desconsoladamente mientras el pánico y todo lo que esto conlleva es demasiado para poder contenderlo y tiembla completamente –

Mizuki miro a sus compañeros dándole a entender que no lo dejaran acercarse, así que comenzó una suerte de empujones que iban y venían porque Kuramochi quería llegar si o si a donde se encontraba y entretanto lo hacia le gritaba cosas al muchacho tendido a unos metros.

M – tomando el rostro con las manos y tratando de que lo mire – Escúchame Sawamura estas teniendo una crisis y estas escuchando cosas

E – ¿QUIEN... QUIEN ERES TU? ¡DONDE ESTA KURAMOCHI-SENPAI, HARUIICHI!

Sin duda estaba bloqueado y lo había desconocido completamente, esto requería acciones rápidas, mirando a un asistente de la banca le indico con un gesto lo que necesitaba mientras cubría los oídos del muchacho, aunque este habría entrado en un pánico mayor y gritaba el nombre de sus amigos incesantemente mientras les pedía ayuda, uno de estos gritos llego fuerte, como un gran flechazo en medio del pecho...

E – ¡MIYUKIIIIIIIIIIIII-SEENPAAAAAAAI AYUDEME!

H - ¡Ah! – también escucho cuando lo menciono a él – Eijun-kun no está llaman...

No alcanzo a terminar la frase cuando vio que Miyuki se había puesto de pie de golpe y bajando por las escaleras rápidamente, tomo los lentes con su mano para que no se le cayeran, ya que luego de esto paso por encima de las varandas y salto al campo de juego, volando por los aires la gorra que llevaba para cubrirse del acoso de los periodistas o del publico

H – Miyuki... senpai... - sorprendido puesto que nunca lo habían visto actuar antes de hablar, algo así de impulsivo era raro en él –

Aunque su asombro se vio interrumpido por Furuya que salto detrás de su cátcher

H – ¡Furuya! – mirando la altura hacia abajo – ¡demonios! – gruñe enfadado puesto que estaba algo alto para él y tuvo que buscar otra forma de ingresar al campo –

Aunque poco les duro el impulso, puesto que en el campo fueron atajados por los guardias, mientras su presencia ahí era captada por las cámaras y causaba expectación y gritos de emoción en el público, después de todo eran las estrellas de uno de los mejores equipos de la liga profesional japonesa

Guardia – Lo siento señores pero no puede ingresar – levantando las manos en gesto de stop –

M – ¡Nuestro amigo esta herido, tenemos que ayudarlo!

G – Como jugador profesional entiende que nadie puede entrar al campo y que será visto por asistentes de su equipo y paramédicos si es necesario

M – ¡Pero esto es un caso especial! ¡Nos necesita! – tratando de avanzar, pero llegaron dos gorilas más que los sujetaron – ¡SAWAMUUUUUUUUUURA! – sin perderlo de vista mientras intenta zafarse de los guardias –

Mientras en la baranda sobre ellos apareció Tetsu y Jun, este ultimo la emprendió contra los guardias

J – ¡OYE IMBECIL SUELTA A MIYUKI! ¡EL CHICO LO NECESITA! – le gruñe con ademan de querer saltar, pero Tetsu lo sujeta del gorro del poleron –

Mizuki vigilaba toda la situación que se estaba complicando bastante, afortunadamente su asistente había encontrado lo que le pidió y cuando iba a medio camino le lanzo el envase que recibió en su mano abriéndolo y sacando la tableta que necesitaba, en ese momento en que Mizuki había quitado las manos de sus oídos, pudo escuchar las voces de todos y en medio del bullicio del ambiente giro el rostro y su mirada se cruzó con la de Miyuki escuchando voz que se quebraba y vibraba un poco al levantarla mucho, evidenciando así la poca costumbre de gritar o hablar fuerte

M - ¡SAAAAAAAWAMUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAA! – viéndole apenas los ojos entre la sangre y la tierra –

E – Mi..yuki... senpai...

Todo el sonido del estadio pareció enmudecerse y Miyuki pudo escuchar la voz del muchacho, calándole tan profundo y sintiendo tantas emociones a la vez, frustración e impotencia por no poder llegar hasta él, pero su corazón se agitaba acelerado, quizá por la acción del momento o quizás ¿Por qué lo había reconocido? Aunque el momento se interrumpió al ver como Mizuki sacaba algo de un frasco lo puso en la boca del muchacho y luego tapo esta con la mano para q no lo escupiera, mientras eran rodeados por los paramédicos del evento, que traían la camilla y el móvil para sacarlo del campo.

La mirada de Eijun se mantenía fija en la misma dirección, mientras se oscurecía lentamente, pestañeo un par de veces más

E – Miyu...ki ... – sin dejar de mirarlo mientras era sujetado por los guardias - Sen... pai – Toco se fue a negro y quedo inconsciente –

Los paramédicos hicieron su trabajo sacándolo del campo y Mizuki le indico a unos asistentes de su equipo que no lo llevarían a la clínica de la asociación deportiva, sino a otra que él les indico, debían evitar los medios y más aún, debían evitar a los amigos del chico, que al parecer no se la estaban poniendo fácil.

Había empezado a caminar cuando escucho lo que más pareció un rugido, seguido de algo que le cayó encima. Era Kuramochi hecho un demonio

K – ¡HIJO DE PERRA! – gruño enrrabiado y le cayó encima tratando de asestarle unos puñetazos – ¿Qué LE DISTE?! ¿Qué LE HICISTE?!

M – Cubriéndose el rostro con los brazos – Algo para que se tranquilizara idiota – risa nerviosa -

Las pantallas muestras la pelea mientras los comentaristas tratan de bajarle el perfil

\- Bueno finalmente esto termino como en el hockey

\- Se veía venir desde el altercado en la caja de bateo

Sus compañeros, los asistentes y entrenadores intervinieron para separarlos y luego ordenar a los equipos para seguir con el encuentro, entre el altercado y la confusión, los muchachos no pudieron colarse por los caminos interiores del estadio por lo que perdieron la posibilidad de seguir a los paramédicos, subiendo escoltados por los guardias hasta la zona del publico nuevamente, Tetsu y Jun se miraron, se habían sorprendido del actuar de Miyuki, que en ese momento revisaba los lentes que en el forcejeo se habían quebrado un poco

M – Vaya... – pensando – ya ni siquiera recuerdo la última vez que se habían roto... - se quedó observándolos algo ido –

Haruichi no había dejado de observarlo, sorprendido por su actitud, ¿Había alguna posibilidad que los sentimientos de su amigo fueran correspondidos? Aun después de todo el tiempo que había pasado... después de todo, siempre dicen que lo único que cambia a una persona completamente es el "estar enamorado"

F – Kominato – se fija en que estaba allí junto a los demás - ¿no pudiste saltar?

H - ¡Ah! No es mi culpa no tener las piernas tan largas como tu Furuya – ofuscado –

J – ¡KURAMOCHIIII! – viendo como los conducen hasta sus bancas respectiva luego de separarlos – ¡MUY BIEN! – felicitándolo, este le dedico una sonrisa de agradecimiento, aunque algo apagada, se sentía demasiado frustrado – ese perro maldito de Mazuo – lo observa mientras los árbitros hablan con este y el entrenador – primero me hizo esto y ahora lesiona de esa manera a Sawamura! – ruje – ¡voy a matarlos! – azota un poco el yeso –

Te – Jun... lo único que conseguirás es romper el yeso y que tenga que llevarte a la clínica para que lo repongan como la vez anterior

J – GRRRRR hablando de clínica, se quedarán a ver el final del encuentro o irán a la clínica de la asociación deportiva a ver como esta Sawamura

M – Algo me dice que... - sin perder de vista a Mizuki que le daba indicaciones a su equipo – no estará allí...

J - ¿Eh?

M – Hará todo lo posible, porque no nos acerquemos a Sawamura, creo que no quiere que recupere la memoria...

J – ¿QUEE? ¿En serio es así de maldito?

T – De todas formas, quizás, dependiendo del daño que haya recibido, es probable que no pueda seguir jugando como le ocurrió a Tamba

M – Creo que por ahora no podremos saber cómo esta... o donde esta hasta que termine el encuentro y obtengamos la información de boca de él mismo... - se escuchó bastante serio y amenazante -

J – Pues – haciendo sonar sus nudillos – tendrá que hablar por las buenas o por las malas... - se ríe – Miyuki...

M - ¿Huh?

J – ¿Estas enojado?

M – No...

Jun se ríe y Testu lo mira con una sonrisa

Con solo dos entradas restantes el resto del encuentro se pasó rápidamente, anotándole una carrera a los Yokai en la última entrada, pero que finalmente termino igualmente con la victoria inclinada a estos por sus dos anotaciones anteriores, finalizando el encuentro con un marcador de 2-1 a favor del equipo rojo. Fue un encuentro que daría mucho trabajo, entrevistas y que hablar a los medios, reporteros y diferentes comunicadores y ya habían copado los diferentes caminos a los vestidores y camarines dándole mucho trabajo a los guardias, entre todo ese tumulto, Mizuki solo tomo su móvil y salió corriendo por otros caminos, era extraño, antes no se había sentido de esa forma, ¿Por qué ahora estaba tan angustiado por salir rápido de allí y dirigirse a la clínica?

M – Pediría un taxy mediante una aplicación de su móvil q iba mirando mientras corría en ese momento - ¿Me estoy preocupando por él? – se ríe de sí mismo negándoselo –

Al doblar en una esquina levanto la cabeza encontrándose con el grupo de amigos: Haruichi, Ryosuke, Kuramochi, Miyuki, Jun, Tetsu

Dos segundos después daba media vuelta

Miz – Ah... - sorprendido - camino equivocado... - risa –

Y en los siguientes segundos solo sintió un fuerte golpe que le dio vuelta la cara de parte del Ryosuke, los lentes deportivos volaron lejos retrocediendo un par de pasos

Miz – Tomándose la cara y limpiándose el hilo de sangre del labio – Para ser así de enano saltas bastante eh? Debiste dedicarte al basket – burlesco mientras Jun se le vino encima –

J – Levantándolo del uniforme y apegándolo a la pared - ¿Dónde está Sawamura? – le gruñe mirándolo con ira contenida a los ojos -

Miz – ¿Y si te digo que no lo sé qué pasa? – burlesco –

J – ¡MIRA HIJO DE PERRA NO JUEGUES CON MI PACIENCIA! QUE NO TENGO MUCHA

Miz – ¿Y qué culpa tiene mi santa madre? – se ríe –

K – ¡Ahhhh les dije que esta zafado! ¡Es más retorcido que Miyuki!

F – Es cierto

H – Se ríe para sus adentros –

T - ¿Qué planes tienes con el muchacho? ¿De verdad quieres ayudarlo o solo lo estas usando?

Miz - ¿Ambas? – Jun aprieta sus puños – Quizá depende del prisma con el que se mire – termina la frase con una risita –

K – Maldito idiota – le gruñe con ganas de querer saltarle encima denuevo –

Miy – Revise tu historial como jugador, no eres un mal jugador, pero no juegas en grandes equipos, no porque no hayas tenido ofertas, desde que saliste de preparatoria tuviste varias ofertas de algunos de los 12 equipos dentro de la liga profesionales de la liga, sin embargo las rechazaste y has jugado estos 3 años en un equipo considerado pequeño y casi en la quiebra como es Yokai del este, no sé cuáles son tus motivos... pero ¿Acaso no amas el beisbol como para estar manchándolo con este juego sucio? – Mira fijo a los ojos de Mizuki, este lo miro serio dejando de lado su acostumbrada expresión burlesca, luego de una pausa Miyuki retomo la palabra – Ahora dinos a donde llevaron a Sawamura...

Mizuki soltó una carcajada, todos los miraron con rostros evidenciando el enfado por su actitud, aunque después lo miraron incrédulos cuando levanto ambas manos con los dedos en signo de "victory" son una sonrisa amplia

Mz – jeje

Un gran flash los sorprendió y luego varios más, habían sido encontrados por los reporteros, aprovechando esos segundos de confusión, Mizuki piso fuertemente el pie lastimado a Jun volviendo a dañar su yeso y en el momento que este lo soltó sorprendido por esta acción se zafo y huyo, corriendo por los pasillos

J – ¡AHHHHHHHH! ¡MI PIE HIJO DE PERRA! – inclinándose sujetándoselo –

T – ¡Jun! – se acercó de inmediato a revisarlo –

H – ¡Jun-san!

Kuramochi, Ryosuke y Miyuki salieron tras él, pero correr en ese sitio con la cantidad impresionante de gente era realmente caótico, en especial porque ya estaba saliendo por ese lado el público asistente y eran cientos de personas, aunque esto mismo les ayudaba a saber por dónde iba Mizuki, puesto que el púbico lo reconocía y gritaba, ante esta situación y viendo que se acercaban peligrosamente, Mizuki se quitó la camiseta del equipo

Mz – ¡AHI LES VA! ¡Valdrá millones cuando ganemos el campeonato! – lanzo su camiseta –

Causando un alboroto de proporciones que le termino por dar la ventaja, puesto que el tumulto de gente que se armó les corto el camino a los muchachos, aparte tuvieron que retirarse a un espacio seguro cuando la gente también los reconoció. Mizuki se les había ido de las manos y con esto la ubicación de donde se encontraría el muchacho.

Mz – Mirando el estadio a distancia – Cuando ustedes van... yo vengo devuelta... jaja mi experiencia huyendo de pandillas que quieren matarte es mucho mayor – se ríe para si -

En las afuera del estadio, unos muchachos se acercaron a pedirle algunos autógrafos luego de reconocerlo, aquí cambio el guante de cátcher con un polerón con capucha y así se aseguró de "desaparecer" entre la gente y que los reporteros no revelaran la ruta, varias cuadras más lejos tomo un taxy y se dirigió camino hasta la clínica a donde había enviado al muchacho.

Más tarde, en las graderías Miyuki en silencio observaba como el personal de mantenimiento limpiaba el montículo, sintiendo todo tipo de sentimientos de frustración e impotencia, además de la preocupación de no saber cómo se encontraba, tendrían que esperar a ver si en los medios aparecía algo, ahora la esperanza estaba puesta en la sagacidad de los periodistas.

Kuramochi llego a su lado luego de haberse cambiando y zafado de su entrenador, reporteros y demases.

K – Gracias por esperarme...

M – No puedo conducir así de todas formas... - se refiere al daño que recibieron sus lentes -

K – Se ríe un poco – Estoy sorprendido...

M – ¿De que?

K – De que actuaras de la forma en que realmente te sentías...

M – Frunció el ceño – no sé qué hablas – voltea y empieza a caminar bajando por las escaleras de salida –

Kuramochi sonrió y volteo siguiéndolo

K – ¡Oye! No te vayas a caer por la escalera, sujétate de mi hombro – burlesco –

M – Moviendo la cabeza negativamente mientras sonríe – Idiota

Mientras lejos de allí, varias horas más tarde un completamente desorientado Eijun abría uno de sus ojos dificultosamente puesto que algo cubría el otro, mirando el techo...

E - ¿Dónde estoy?...

CONTINUARÁ


	10. El resplandor en un mente sin recuerdos

De vuelta al departamento de Miyuki había bastante tráfico, Kuramochi tocaba la bocina a ratos molesto por el poco avance que hacían los autos, hasta el momento habían permanecido en silencio, cada uno en su cabeza dándole vuelta a lo que había pasado en el día. Kuramochi respiro profundo luego de ver sus puños malogrados

K – Creo que nunca nadie me había generado tanto enojo... y me siento mal por haber actuado tan impulsivamente, pero a la vez no... no sé, tengo sensaciones encontradas

M – Entiendo...

K – ¿Qué piensas?

M – ¿A qué velocidad iba la bola? ¿80, 100 Millas?... tú que estabas más cerca ¿No pudiste ver a qué velocidad iba? De la velocidad y el lugar del impacto depende el daño, si le dio en la mandíbula como a Tamba, en un lado de la cara, en la cabeza podría haber causado un traumatismo...

K – Piensas demasiado Miyuki... mejor evitarnos el imaginar diagnósticos y esperar alguna noticia de los medios o que Rei-chan consiga información con su familia

M – Guardo silencio pensando – Ojalá pudiera hacer eso...

Luego de pasar por el extenso y atochado tráfico del centro llegaron hasta el edificio en donde vivía Miyuki, el automóvil ingreso a los estacionamientos subterráneos y Kuramochi lo estaciono en el lugar correspondiente que conocía de antemano porque iba de visita varias veces en el año, prácticamente era su segundo hogar. Apago el motor del auto, pero no se bajó enseguida.

K – Miyuki...

M - ¿Huh? – volteo un poco observándolo –

K - ¿Qué es Bakamura para ti?

M – La pregunta lo tomo desprevenido - ¿A qué viene eso? – pregunto con su sonrisa usual –

K – Responde a la pregunta – ofuscado –

M – Es... pues... lo estimo, pase mucho tiempo con él antes, le dedique mucho tiempo para que fuera un buen pitcher y pudiera pulir sus habilidades y es por eso que me molesta esta situación, no quiero que por la mala dirección de ese cátcher vaya a terminar lesionado o algo así...

K – ¿Solo eso? – lo mira fijo frunciendo el ceño –

M – ¿Cómo que solo eso? Pues... si

K – Jala el seguro de la puerta para que abra – Eres un idiota – le dice mientras se baja del automóvil –

M - ¿Qué? Espera no vas a pasar a p...

K – No – cierra la puerta –

M – Se baja y lo observa caminar – ¿En serio? ¿Por qué estas tan molesto?

K – Porque pensé que habías avanzado siendo más honesto contigo y con los demás, pero me di cuenta de que sigues siendo el mismo idiota de siempre y hoy no tengo paciencia ni para soportarme a mí mismo, menos a ti – le hace una seña con la mano sin voltearse y sigue su camino hacia el ascensor -

M – Lo observa incrédulo irse sin decir nada más – que descanses Mochi, gracias por traerme...

K – Le hace una seña con la mano – sí... si...

Se quedo observándolo mientras este camino a paso firme y rápido, molesto hacia el ascensor y se perdió en este hacia la salida y luego saco tranquilamente su bolso del maletero sin entender la molestia de Kuramochi, pero seguro estaba relacionado con estar cansado, había sido un día largo y agotador para todos, luego de presionar el ultimo botón, que llevaba a su apartamento en la azotea "alejado de todos". Saliendo a la terraza camino hasta el mirador desde donde se veían las luces de la gran ciudad, bajo ese mismo cielo y en el mismo lugar se encontraba Sawamura.

M – Tan cerca... y tan lejos... a la vez... - estuvo un momento con la mirada perdida y la cabeza plagada de recuerdos de "adolescencia" y años en Seido, hasta se movió bruscamente – ¡Ahh! Necesito una ducha... y analizar el juego, si eso debo hacer...

Camino rápido y malhumorado consigo mismo entrando a su hogar.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días y los medios no tenían ninguna información, más que las escasas palabras del entrenador, de encontrarse "bien", lo mismo habían obtenido de la familia, nada más ni siquiera la ubicación de la clínica en la que estaría siendo atendido. Mizuki noto que el muchacho venia despertando así que apago la televisión

E – A...agua...

Su cátcher se puso de pie y sirviéndole un vaso de lo acerco, mirándolo divertido mientras se lo extendía y el muchacho lo tomaba con dificultad

M – A ver... deja que te ayude...

E – No... - lo evita – puedo hacerlo solo – Mizuki frunció el ceño extrañado –

El rostro del muchacho gracias a la medicación y el tratamiento lucia mucho mejor que cuando lo habían traído de urgencias, aunque seguía con la mitad de este cubierto de parches, la bola había causado bastante daño dejándole varios cortes en toda la extensión de la mejilla derecha en la zona cercana al ojo y el costado aparte de un corte bastante profundo donde terminaba la ceja y una pequeña fisura en el hueso de esa zona entre la ceja y la cien que tenía amoratada e hinchada aun, como se había girado como un gato no recibió el impacto directo, sino las secuelas hubieran sido mucho peores, gracias a la medicación se había desinflamado bastante como para que pudiera ver por su ojo derecho que días antes también tuvo cubierto de parches.

Mizuki se sentó en la cama frente a él y observo sus ojos, algo había cambiado... ya no estaban opacos como antes oscuros y perdidos, faltos de vida, ahora mostraban un inusitado brillo dorado, sin duda se veían hermosos y atrayentes, muy diferentes a como se veían antes, se había quedado mirándolo con cara de bobo mientras tomaba agua sin darse cuenta de que este ya había terminado y lo observaba frunciendo el ceño

E – hmmmm

M - ¿Huh?

E – ¿Quién dijiste que eras?

M – Joder Sawamura... ¿Miyuki? ¿Acaso no me recuerdas?

E – Tu voz suena diferente a como la recordaba...

M – La gente cambia Sawamura... ¿qué voz recuerdas? ¿La de preparatoria? Han pasado 3 años desde eso... además estoy algo resfriado

E - ¿Y por qué me llamas así?

M – ¿Así como? ¿Sawamura?

E – Ahja...

M – Es tu nombre Eijun Sawamura

E – ¿Puedes traer un espejo?

M - ¿Quieres verte la cara de papa? – se ríe mientras va en busca de uno y se lo entrega –

El muchacho se observa varios minutos en silencio hasta que susurra

E – Eijun... Sawamura...

M – ¿Recuerdas que te dejo el rostro así?

E – La bola de beisbol que impacto en mi rostro

M - ¿Y luego de eso?

E – No recuerdo nada más, el resto es confuso y oscuro

Mizuki sonrió para sí aliviado, pero había algo que no le encajaba, lo sentía diferente a antes, ya no se sentía dócil y como un tierno perrito que esperaba ordenes de quien adoraba y esto se fue acrecentando mientras los días pasaban, a veces era exaltado y gruñón y hasta griton, como cuando pareciera fastidiarse de su presencia

E – Tu mirada me molesta 4 ojos – le gruño mientras ojeaba un manga -

M - ¿Eh?

E – ¿Tu siempre tienes cosas que hacer no? ¿Por qué ahora te la pasas aquí mirándome?

M – Porque tengo que cuidarte Sawamura ¿Acaso te pone nervioso? – molestándolo -

E – ¡QUIEN SE PONE NERVIOSO! ¡Solo vete a hacer algo y deja de estar mirándome!

M – ¡Oye! Esas no son maneras de hablarle a tu senpai

E – ¡Entonces no molestes!

Mizuki no entendía el cambio de actitud del muchacho, salió de la habitación y fue a consultar con el medico los resultados de los análisis y exámenes denuevo, estaba confundido, ¿Había recuperado su memoria y su personalidad, pero a la vez no? Los médicos que lo habían visto tampoco habían llegado a una conclusión y barajaban resultados y diferentes afecciones dado los continuos traumas en la cabeza (primero el accidente y ahora el ocasionado por la bola) al margen de eso, del resto de su lesión ya estaba bien y en capacidad de que le dieran el alta, así que podría llevárselo al día siguiente, con esta noticia volvió donde el muchacho. Este lloriqueaba mientras leía un manga shoujo que le había pedido, junto a la cama había una torre más.

E – No puedo creerlo – lloriquea – como se me acumularon tantos capítulos... Pero estoy feliz al fin va avanzando su relación

M – levanta una ceja - ¿Eh? ¿Lloras con esas tonterías?

E – Siiiiiiii porque soy humano no como tu 4 ojos sin alma – le gruñe –

M – Se ríe para si ya cambiaba de expresión nuevamente sin duda era un chico muy carismático y multifacético – Oye! Porque tan agreste conmigo no te he hecho nada

E – Siempre te burlas de mí, ¡¿porque tienes que hacerlo?!

M – Exhala – quizás es inevitable – se ríe –

E – ¡Ves!

M – Bien... puedes dejar eso a un lado un poco, tengo que hablarte algo y tienes que ponerme atención

E – MMMMMM – los deja a un lado de mala gana –

M – Mañana te darán el alta, pero tenemos que tomar las medidas de seguridad necesarias por si están los medios deportivos afuera

E - ¿AH? – sin entender –

M – A ver repasemos denuevo, ¿Por qué crees que hay tantos capítulos de tu manga acumulados? Han pasado 3 años – le muestra la fecha que hay en su móvil – ves

E – Bah eso pudiste cambiarlo tú mismo

M – ¿Y los números del manga? ¿Vez la fecha de edición? – Lo toma y la indica con el dedo -Han pasado 3 años, lo demás lo hablaremos con tiempo, lo importante es el ahora, en que eres el ACE de los Yokai de este, un equipo de las ligas profesionales y estamos en medio del campeonato anual mas importante de las grandes ligas, en una semana tenemos el partido de semifinales y te necesito en forma y dispuesto a ganar

E – Incrédulo luego suelta una risotada – AJAHAHAHAHA ¿esperas que crea todo eso? Siempre dicen que soy idiota, pero esto es demasiado, ¿ace? ¿Yo? ¿De un equipo profesional? Jajajaja - de pronto un pequeño flashback de un recuerdo paso por su cabeza relativa a la palabra ACE mientras bajo el rostro como perdiéndose en sus pensamientos -... ace... nunca me dieron la oportunidad de serlo... no importa cuánto me esforzara... pero es mi culpa por no ser confiable

M – Eres un Ace... – bufo molesto – mira... – se pone de pie y va a un bolso que estaba a un lado y saca una bolsa plástica en el cual estaba el uniforme del muchacho sacando la camiseta enseñándosela – ¡La ves!

La mirada del muchacho se quedó atrapada en el dorsal número 1 en la espalda, lo que decía ese sujeto que se hacía llamar Miyuki era imposible, sin embargo, más arriba del dorsal leyó el nombre "Sawamura"

M – ¿Ves lo que dice?

E – Si... Sawamura y según tú, yo soy él, ni siquiera sé si es así o no... no sé quién eres, no puedo ver tu rostro, tu voz no se parece a la voz que recuerdo, pero tampoco se, si estoy equivocado, ni siquiera sé quién soy yo... ni tampoco de quien es la voz que recuerdo... todo esto – se voltea y se acurruca en la cama – parece una pesadilla

M – Mañana saldrás de alta, iremos al campo de práctica, quizás unos lanzamientos te hagan sentir mejor

E – Casi de manera inconsciente las palabras salieron de su boca - ¿Vas a atrapar para mi Miyuki-senpai?

M – Si... voy a atrapar para ti...

Sin dejar de presionar las sabanas entre las manos como ocultándose del mundo, no entendió porque, aunque escuchaba esas palabras no sentía la conexión con ella, sin sentir ninguna emoción al escucharlas.

Al otro día Mizuki le dijo que se cambiara de ropa mientras él iba a retirar unos papeles, mientras se ponía la ropa, sentía una necesidad imperiosa de salir de allí, como una angustia incontrolable por un lugar sin saber exactamente cuál era, todo en él eran sensaciones, sentimientos y emociones confusas mientras que su cabeza aparecía en blanco sin respuestas, aun así, todas esas fuertes emociones eran como un resplandor que luchaba por iluminar la oscuridad en su cabeza.

Mizuki volvió avisándole que ya había llegado la van que los llevaría al campo de entrenamiento que usaría el equipo ese día, el problema fue que, al entrar, la habitación estaba completamente vacía

Mz – Me lleva el demonio... - sonríe y luego ruje – ¡¿Dónde se fue ese idiota?! – Tomo el bolso de este que dejo sobre la cama y salió por los pasillos a buscarlo –

Mientras Eijun corría por los pasillos y luego se perdía por escaleras y otros caminos de la clínica como si de una película hollywodense se tratase

E – Demonios no sé porque estoy huyendo, pero siento que debo hacerlo, suerte que he visto muchos mangas y películas de acción – Abrió la puerta de un shaft de basura y se metió por allí – ¡YAAAAAAAY! – cayendo por las tuberías -

Así fue como se escabullo hábilmente por los túneles de basura y salió por la parte trasera del edificio perdiéndose en un parque cercano y alejándose del lugar rápidamente, aprovechando la resistencia que tenían sus piernas corrió por mucho tiempo y distancia, era muy temprano, ya que este tipo le había dicho que saldrán tempranísimo de ahí para evitar cualquier tipo de filtración de información con gente que pudiera llegar a las primeras horas de atención medica por la mañana

Por lo que por la calle tampoco transitaba mucha gente, aunque a más de alguien se le hizo conocido en especial por el parche en un costado de la cara, se coló en uno de los trenes sin entender del todo porque lo había hecho, pero era como si fuera llevado por algo más, ni siquiera lo estaba pensando de forma consciente. En la red social twitter a esa hora de la mañana apareció la primera fotografía con el hashtag #SawamuraAcePitcherYokai? En donde se veía al muchacho de pie dentro del vagón con un buzo oscuro y un polerón rojo del equipo con capucha que no llevaba puesta en ese momento de pie frente a una de las puertas con la mirada perdida en el paisaje, pronto el hashtag se volvió trending topic ya que los medios coparon de preguntas al user que subió la fotografía, aunque rato después aparecían otras fotografías de este en otras parte de la ciudad, gente que lo había visto por la calle antes, pero no sabía del todo, si se trataba de él.

Rato después el muchacho se encontraba frente a un edificio, sintiendo cierta emoción en el pecho y la necesidad de entrar al lugar, el edifico en una de sus murallas mostraba el nombre de "Preparatoria Seido".

Luego de caminar por las instalaciones llego hasta las zonas de entrenamiento y algo le dio una emoción extraña e infantil que lo hizo sonreír mucho, momentos después estaba corriendo por el campo haciendo unas cuantas vueltas

E – AAAAAAAAAAAAAH – sonríe y ríe - ¿Por qué eso se sintió tan bien? –

Se rio un poco más de sí mismo, quizá de su estupidez, de sentirse estúpidamente bien, el lugar, el ambiente, al aire, todo le llenaba el alma, después de un par de vueltas más salió de allí y fue caminando por el lugar deteniéndose frente a una puerta con el numero 5

E - ¿Qué es esta puerta? – pensó – me gustaría entrar, pero a la vez... hmmm estará bien que lo haga, ni siquiera se muy bien que es este lugar ni porque estoy aquí, ¿Solo que mis pies me trajeron?

Un olor y el sonido de su estómago lo movió de allí y lo hizo ir directamente hacia el comedor, entrando de golpe al lugar, la cocinera que le servía a un muchacho dejo caer la cuchara de la impresión

C – ¡SA... SAWAMURA-KUN! – salió de la cocina y se acercó al muchacho -

E – Se apunta con la mano a sí mismo – ¿My? Ah sí creo que ese soy yo... jajaja – se rasca el cabello –

C - ¿P... pero que haces aquí? Oh... mira tu rostro – lo observa preocupada -

El comedor estaba lleno de chicos de las nuevas generaciones de Seido que dejaron de comer, las cucharas quedaron a medio camino y otros simplemente se les cayó el arroz de la boca, frente a sus ojos había un jugador de las grandes ligas y del equipo revelación del año que había clasificado a semifinales gracias al talentoso pitcher, un chico bajito de primero se levantó de su banca y grito

\- ¡EL PITCHER DEMONIO DE LOS YOKAI! ¡ES EL ACE SAWAMURA!

\- Estas loco no puede ser él

\- Pero si la cocinera grito su nombre

\- ¿De verdad es él?

Eijun volteo y miro a los muchachos, una imagen paso por su mente en ese momento, solo que los rostros eran otros, Zono, Haruichi, Furuya, Kuramochi, Miyuki, Ryosuke, Jun,Testu, Tamba, Tojo y tantos otros estaban allí desayunando, sintió una sensación extraña en el pecho y luego volvió a la realidad cuando un flashback le molesto en los ojos

C – Sawamura-kun ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Buscas a Rei-chan? ¿Al entrenador Kataoka-san?

E - ¿Quién?

De un momento a otro se sintió realmente perdido y salió del lugar sin decir una palabra más, la cocinera volvió a su puesto y su compañera le hizo un alcance

\- Sera mejor que llames a Kataoka-san ahora mismo, ese muchacho se veía desorientado

C - ¿Cierto? Algo le sucede a Sawamura-kun – tomando el teléfono –

Eijun paso corriendo justo a los dormitorios y una vez más se detuvo frente a la habitación numero 5 sin saber porque esa puerta lo llamaba, luego respiro profundo y volvió a correr saliendo del lugar pasando entre medio de los estudiantes que venían llegando a clases causando una gran expectación, mientras el hashtag de twitter seguía creciendo y llegándose de fotografías, gracias a esto Mizuki había podido llegar hasta Seido, ya que partió hacia allá, apenas vio las fotografías del tren y luego de la estación en donde se había bajado, aunque en el prestigioso instituto solo se encontró con un entrenador Kataoka con cara de pocos amigos

Mz – Solo le estoy preguntando si Sawamura está aquí

K – Y porque debería responderle eso a alguien como tú, aunque Sawamura se haya ido de aquí hace 3 años, hare todo lo que este a mi alcance para protegerlo, mis estudiantes, seguirán siendo mis estudiantes siempre.

Mz – Bien no estamos avanzando. Mire señor entre... - Kataoka lo interrumpió -

K – Deja en paz al muchacho, ya le has causado suficiente daño, él no es solo un excelente pitcher, sino también una persona con un gran corazón, en el no hay maldad ni malas intenciones como las tuyas

Mz – Que insistencia con dejarme como el malo de la historia – voltea y empieza a caminar -

Rei-chan – ¿Supongo huyo de ti cuando le contaste la verdad? Ya no te ve como a Miyuki Kazuya...

Respiro profundo e iba a responderle, pero mejor siguió caminando puesto que las notificaciones de Twitter situaban a Sawamura lejos de allí, así que apresuro el paso y salió del instituto.

Lejos de allí Eijun corría sin un rumbo fijo, solo corría, como queriéndose alejar de todo y todos ¿Qué era esa sensación de pérdida que lo embargaba? ¿A dónde tenía ir? ¿A dónde pertenecía? Ni siquiera sabía quién era el mismo, ligas profesionales, campeonato, ace de un equipo importante, todas esas cosas se agolpaban en su cabeza mientras no entendía siquiera en que tiempo estaba, se detuvo en un puente sobre un pequeño rio que atravesaba esa zona de la ciudad y se quedo mirando un gran anuncio con la hora y la fecha que había en un lado de un gran edificio departamental recordando las palabras del extraño de lentes de la clínica que se hacía llamar Miyuki "Han pasado 3 años, piensa esto, es como si, hubieras estado apagado por 3 años"

E – 3 años... 3 años de mi vida... ¿y que paso en todo ese tiempo? Como que ¿apagado? De cuando que soy una estúpida laptop o algo así – gruño desordenándose el cabello complicado por tantas preguntas – además... ¡además porque veo los rostros y no se quienes son, me tratan de forma familiar y no sé quiénes son, en mi vida los he visto! ¡Ahhhhhh que pesadilla es esta! – como estaba con la mano estirada sentado en el piso una anciana le deposito una moneda en la mano – ¿eh?

\- Anda muchacho ve a comprarte algo para desayunar ^^

E - ¿Eh? No estoy pidiendo limosna... no espere... - se pone de pie mientras le suena el estómago de hambre – ¡gracias! Muchas gracias – le sonríe demasiado feliz y emocionado –

\- Jeje de nada – lo ve alejarse – que muchacho con sonrisa mas hermosa, ilumina como el sol de la mañana

Salió corriendo a un market cercano que había visto de camino hacia ese puente, pero antes de entrar recordó lo que había pasado en la escuela que había visitado aquí que se puso la capucha del poleron que llevaba ocultando su rostro

E – Pensando – Claro ya que todos insisten en que soy ese tal Sawamura famoso, ahora tengo que hacer esta estupidez – pidió un maruchan y luego salió del lugar sentándose en las mesas que este tenía afuera – ¡ahhhhhhhhh! que aproveche, cuanta pinche hambre tenia, eso es lo único que no olvida mi cabeza estúpida, el hambre – empieza a comerse el ramen llorando de emoción y animado –

Mientras lejos de allí el móvil de Miyuki no dejaba de sonar hasta que finalmente de mala gana se quito el antifaz para dormir frotándose los ojos y tomando unos lentes de repuesto que tenia mientras en el día iba por los nuevos, contesto el móvil aun en el quinto sueño, puesto que le había costado muchísimo conciliar el sueño por la madrugada y ahora Kuramochi se lo arrebataba a primera hora de la mañana.

M - ¿Qué... pasa? – pregunta arrastrando la voz adormilado –

K – ¿Viste el Twitter?!

M – No uso redes sociales, ni en la vida real, ni en mis sueños...

K – Ahhhhhh instala el pinche twitter ahora, ¡para qué demonios tienes un móvil inteligente!

M – ¿Por qué cuando se averió el otro no habían de los mismos? – Deja en altavoz a Kuramochi mientras de mala gana busca la aplicación en el market – Y no me puedes decir tu ¿De qué se trata?

K – Sawamura.

M - ¿Qué? – eso sí lo despertó –

K – Bakamura es trending topic, creo que arranco del cosplay y anda dando botes por la ciudad, me estoy alistando para salir a buscarlo, Haruichi ya anda por la ciudad, fue él quien me llamo avisándome

Pero Miyuki ya no lo escuchaba solo echaba maldiciones porque la aplicación no se instalaba de inmediato y miraba los números y porcentajes que avanzaban demasiado lento para él, pronto estuvo instalada y cuando quiso entrar le pedía ¿Una cuenta? Maldición más demoras, aparte había ¿cuentas con su nombre? Cuando jamás se había hecho una

M – Por un demonio, ¿Por qué se hacen cuentas con mi nombre?

K – Así son los fans – se ríe –

M – Ya terminé la maldita cuenta – le salió una notificación de Youichi Kuramochi ahora te sigue –

K – Si, ya te vi – se ríe -

Cuando le hizo click al hashtag aparecieron muchísimas fotografías del muchacho en diferentes lugares, sorprendiéndose de verlo con un semblante diferente a como lo habían venido observando desde que empezó el campeonato ¿Se había recuperado? ¿Había vuelto su memoria? Muchas preguntas se agolparon en su cabeza a la vez, que veía los comentarios de la gente que se preguntaba si realmente era él, mientras se formaban hilos de conversaciones, hablando de su desempeño o de los grandes parches que llevaba en un costado del rostro. Se detuvo en una fotografía sacada hace pocas horas en donde estaba con las manos en posición de rezar frente a un ramen sonriendo emocionado

M – Pero que – se ríe como antes cuando el muchacho le sacaba una risotada con alguna idiotez - ¿Por qué le reza a un maruchan? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

K – Gyahaha no sé, simplemente bakamura – ve una notificación en su móvil – ¿Le diste un corazón a esa foto? Mmmmmm – molestándolo –

M - ¿Eh? Que corazón de que... Ah – lo quita – fue donde me estaba riendo, pase a llevar la pantalla...

K – Ok... evaluare si te creo

M – ¿Y tú no ibas saliendo?

K – Así es... bien iré a la zona en donde esta ese market, no sé qué pretende moviéndose tanto, pero no recuerdo ningún otro lugar que le agradara a Bakamura en los tiempos en que estuvimos en Seido básicamente nunca salía del complejo... supongo ¿Qué iras a buscarlo no?

M – Si, supongo...

K – ok, estamos en contacto – corto el teléfono –

Tomando las llaves de su apartamento se rio para si

K – Supones... estoy viendo como sales corriendo en bóxer idiota – moviendo la cabeza negativamente mientras ríe -

Kuramochi tomo su motocicleta y se fue a dar vueltas por la ciudad mientras seguía las actualizaciones de la red social. Mientras Miyuki se dio una ducha rápida y salió de su apartamento camino hacia los alrededores de la zona en la que se encontraba ese market, camino por el parque cercano sin saber que a la par Sawamura también caminaba por ese parque sin saber a donde dirigirse, tenia ganas de volver a esa escuela con esa gran zona para correr, lo hacia sentir bien ahí, como si estuviera en casa, pero no conocía a nadie en ese lugar, realmente no sabia si quiera, quien era el mismo, agotado por esta situación se recostó en medio de unos arbustos en posición fetal enfadado consigo por el asunto, mientras refunfuñaba y lloraba a la vez se durmió completamente.

Unos metros más atrás en una zona de bancas, Miyuki se sentó a mirar el móvil por si habían aparecido nuevas actualizaciones, sin embargo solo avanzaban los hilos en la conversaciones, mientras subían otras fotos viejas comparándolas con las nuevas en Seido y cosas como esas. Allí pudo notar que en esos tres años efectivamente había cambiado físicamente, pero mas bien poco, si había crecido un poco más en altura, como todos ellos (menos los hermanos Kominato claro está) y tenia algo mas de contextura física, su rostro infantil seguía igual, quizá con unos pocos cambios por la edad, pero tan ínfimos que seguía manteniendo ese mismo aire infantil al estar emocionado y sonriente por algo tan simple como un ramen barato, sentía una emoción extraña con esa fotografía, como un alivio al ver denuevo esa expresión en su rostro, esa sonrisa iluminada que luego de ese grave accidente se había ido definitivamente de su vida, ahora volvía a aparecer ¿Por qué sentía tantas ansias de verla en vivo?. De golpe minimizo la aplicación y controlo esas emociones que lo confundían, poniéndose de pie para seguir buscando.

Un par de horas después luego de haber estado en el market sentado en la misma mesa que él estuvo sentado por la mañana, esperando quizá con una vaga esperanza de que apareciera en ese mismo lugar cuando le diera hambre denuevo, opto por caminar y dejar "de hacer el tonto", tenía sensaciones encontradas, había muchas cosas pendientes por hacer en ese día libre y por un lado sentía que no era su responsabilidad estar allí, vagando por las calles buscando a ese chico, pero por otro, había algo fuerte, algo que no podría definirlo con palabras que lo hacia seguir allí, caminando albergando esperanzas, tenia una suerte de lucha interior entre su lado "racional" y lo que fríamente le correspondía hacer y lo que no y por otro lado aquello que se agitaba fuerte en su interior manteniendo su caminar por esas calles.

Pronto llego a un puente que servía de pasarela para cruzar al otro lado del vecindario separado por un rio, se quedo de pie al medio de este observando el agua algo ido, esta corría suavemente rió abajo, mientras una sensación extraña lo hizo levantar la mirada en dirección al siguiente puente que estaba a varios metros al frente, la suave briza de la tarde agitaba su cabello como jugando con este, mientras que su mirada se agudizo al encontrarse a un par de ojos dorados que lo observaban confundidos a esa distancia...

M – Sa... wamura...

CONTINUARÁ


	11. Decisión e indecisión

Eijun llevaba largo rato sentando en el suelo, en medio del puente mirando el cielo, como pasaban las nubes lentamente como buscando alguna señal en las figuras que veía en ellas, con el pasar del tiempo el tono del cielo fue pasando de un azul claro a tonos rojizos anunciando el atardecer, cansado de estar sentado allí y ya con el estómago endurecido del hambre de puso de pie de mala gana apoyándose en la baranda del puente, observando el agua con la mirada algo perdida, frunció el ceño, el rostro había empezado a darle fuertes punzadas, seguro los analgésicos tras tantas horas ya habían perdido su efecto, suspiro pensando en que debería hacer... en ese momento algo le hizo levantar la vista y justo frente a él, en el siguiente puente había alguien en su misma posición y quizá con los mismos pensamientos confundidos buscando respuestas en las tranquilas agua del rio, se le hizo extrañamente familiar su aspecto, el caballo castaño claro que era movido suavemente por el viento que empezaba a correr, sentía como si no fuera la primera vez que lo veía, de pronto aquella persona levanto su rostro y sus miradas se cruzaron, sintió un escalofrió extraño que le recorrió el cuerpo, cuando sintió su mirada fija en la suya ¿Qué era aquello? Durante todo el día había visto a muchas personas y de ninguna podía recordar el rostro o saber quiénes eran, pero esos ojos ahora fijos en los suyos le estremecían, haciendo que sintiera una familiaridad extraña y desconocida y que en su pecho se agitaran las emociones que sentía como si fueran salirse de allí.

E - ¿Qué... que es esto? – se llevó la mano al pecho aprisionando su playera –

¿Qué tenían esos ojos para que le causaran esas sensaciones?

En el puente contrario, la visión de Miyuki se había agudizado de tal forma que solo segundos después pudo recobrar el aliento y tragar saliva, volviendo a respirar, estaba allí, frente a él a unos cuantos metros ¿Los deseos de cumplían? Había olvidado la cantidad de veces que había pedido que apareciera en el Market cercano y sin embargo allí estaba, de pie a varios metros de él, con un semblante infantil, su mirada hermosa iluminada por el sol de la tarde, pestañeando confundido le daba un aire indefenso, lo vio frotarse los ojos, aunque no dejaba de observarle.

Eijun se froto los ojos, esa mirada, era demasiado penetrante, respiro agitado, de pronto como un rayo muchas frases vinieron a su cabeza, acompañado de flashback, muchas imágenes y frases y esa mirada estaba allí, en cada uno de esos recuerdos.

"AHAHA atrapare para ti"

"seremos compañeros"

"Confía en mí y lanza con todo, te prometo atraparlo"

"Me encargare de sacar tu talento a relucir"

"Si no vas a hacer lo que te digo entonces no te daré mas señales, has lo que quieras!"

"Nice ball"

El muchacho se inclinó y se llevó primero las manos a los oídos, pero luego se llevó la mano a la cabeza, con un fuertísimo dolor que los hacia tambalear de un lado a otro, mientras avanzaba a tumbos, amenazando con caerse en cualquier momento, desde la distancia Miyuki vio esto y emprendió una loca carrera por llegar lo antes posible hasta el muchacho, aunque era una distancia bastante amplia, así que rezo por llegar antes de que el muchacho perdiera el conocimiento y se azotara contra el piso o algo peor, que por la falta de equilibrio cayera al rio, corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas, mientras por momento lo perdía de vista a causa de la curva que tenía el puente.

E – Argghh... que…- bajando del puente y avanzando por la calle frotándose la cabeza por el intenso dolor –

En ese momento un auto que venía por calle de detuvo frente a él y alguien bajo por la puerta trasera que daba a la dirección del muchacho

Mz – ¡Al fin te encuentro idiota! – lo tomo bruscamente jalándolo dentro del auto –

E – Nooo – le tapó la boca –

Entraron al auto y este se puso en marcha inmediatamente, Miyuki iba por la rivera contraria llegando al puente cuando vio esto y cruzo este como el alma que lleva el diablo enrabiado, pero sin poder llegar a tiempo, antes de que el auto se pusiera en marcha

M – ¡Maldición! – gruño -

Sin embargo, aunque corrió un poco más detrás del auto, este lo dejo atrás rápidamente, recuperaba el aliento apoyando las manos en sus piernas agotado cuando su móvil sonó con una llamada de Kuramochi

K – ¿Dónde estás? te acabo de ver correr

M – Jadeando – en la rivera... oeste... rápido

Un par de minutos después Kuramochi estaba allí con su motocicleta, no alcanzo a detenerse cuando Miyuki se montó en la parte trasera y le indico que la calle por donde el auto lo dejo atrás.

M – ¡Rápido Mochi tenemos que alcanzarlos!

K – Solo dime por donde se fue

Le indico que la calle por donde el auto se perdio, recorriendo está a gran velocidad, aunque la calle los llevo hasta la zona del centro, dividiéndose en un montón de calles y bifurcaciones, tuneles etc y autos, muchos autos y tráfico por todos lados, luego de salir de un taco en el que quedaron atrapados, Kuramochi subí a una zona de estacionamientos para motocicletas junto a un parque y descendieron de esta. Miyuki se sacó el casco malhumorado

M - ¿Por qué... la suerte parece estar de parte de ese desgraciado?

K - ¿Qué sucedió?

M – Estaba ahí Mochi... en ese puente...

K - ¿Qué? ¿Estaba en el puente?! ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Recupero la memoria?

M – No, no alcance a saber nada de eso, yo estaba en el puente de más abajo, cuando lo vi parado en el siguiente, de un momento a otro al parecer se sintió mal y empezó a tomarse la cabeza con las manos, en ese instante salí corriendo... pero no alcance a llegar, antes de que Mizuki lo metiera al auto...

K – ¡AHHHHHH! ¡MALDITA MIERDA! – le da una patada al piso –

Lejos del lugar, el auto seguía su camino cuando se escuchó un alarido de dolor de parte de Mizuki, el muchacho le mordió la mano con la cual le tapaba la boca y luego tosía

Mz – Chinga tu madre! ¡¿Por qué me mordiste?!

E – Tosiendo – ¡no me dejabas respirar idiota!

S – Otro compañero de equipo que va al volante – ¡JAJAJAJAJA el perrito dócil ahora es un perrito bravo!

E – ¡A QUIEN LE DICES PERRO! – le grita el muchacho sulfura – agh – se toma la cabeza aun le duele –

Mz – Toma una botella de agua y se la entrega, mientras de su cacheta saca algunas cajas y va sacando pastillas – toma, estas pasado de tus horarios de la medicación por eso te vino la jaqueca y el dolor en la cara también

E – Se hace un lado desconfiado - ¿Y qué se yo que me estás dando? – con cara de gato -

Mz – Bueno entonces no las tomes y quédate con el dolor - le dice ofuscado mientras va a guardarlas –

E – Ya está bien – las toma – el dolor es... invalidante...

Mz – Por eso no debiste huir, aun tienes que ir a curaciones de las suturas, idiota.

E – No hui solo quería dar una vuelta... sentía que necesitaba hacerlo...

Mz – ¿Tu estas zafado o qué? ¿Qué tal si no te subía yo a un auto y era la mafia japonesa?

E – ¿La mafia japonesa? – cara de susto - ¿Por qué los yakuza querrian a alguien como yo?

Mz – ¿No te lo dije antes? Que eres "famoso"

E – Y dale con eso, pero... ¿Estás seguro, sobre los yakuza? – cara asustada -

Mizuki sonrió divertido, aunque quizá ahora mostrara su verdadero carácter algo decidido era ingenuo, vio la forma perfecta de que no volviera a escapar

Miz – Por supuesto, aunque dices que no reconoces mi rostro ni sabes quién soy ¿No te he ayudado hasta ahora? Ahora creo que te salvamos justo a tiempo

E – ¿Salvado?

Miz – Si, el tipo que iba corriendo hacia a ti... lo he visto antes y creo que pertenece a la mafia, por eso esta donde esta

E - ¿AH? ¿Quién era?

Mz – El cátcher del equipo que enfrentaremos en 5 días, sabes hay muchos rumores de que él y el pitcher titular pertenecen a la mafia, quizá quería – le hace un gesto con el pulgar en el cuello – ves y luego tiraban tu cuerpo al rio y ya esta

E – ¡QUEEEEEE! – asustado –

Shunsuke que iba al volante miraba a Mizuki por el espejo retrovisor con cara de querer estallar de risa

Mz – Mira – le muestra su móvil con las imágenes en twitter - ¿Ves lo rápido que te pueden encontrar? Estas en nuestro equipo Sawamura, ya viste tu camiseta antes, mientras estés con nosotros estarás a salvo, pero si te quieres escapar... pues anda podemos detenernos en este momento y esas personas... Te encontraran de inmediato

E – No responde nada, al parecer esta consternado, aunque el silencio es interrumpido el rugir de su estómago –

Mz – ¿Te parece que nos detengamos en un lugar a comer? Por tu culpa con Shunsuke tampoco hemos comido nada

E – Pero ¿Y los mafiosos?

Mz – Lo mira sonriente – Te dije que con nosotros estarás a salvo – el auto se detiene – Entonces ¿Podemos bajarnos todos juntos sin que salgas corriendo? Vamos a comer lo que tú quieras

E – ¿Lo que yo quiera?

Mz – Si, lo que tú quieras, puedes elegir lo que quieras y cuanto quieras

El muchacho se emocionó y bajaron del auto, Mizuki con un movimiento rápido le puso la capucha del poleron luego entraron a un amplio restaurant y mientras Mizuki hablaba con el encargado, Shunsuke y Eijun se quedaron a un lado

E – No puedo creer que ahora hasta la mafia me persiga – tomándose la cabeza con las manos complicado -

S – Tratando de no reírse en su cara – Si bueno tienes que pensar que, aunque sean mafiosos también tienen sus equipos favoritos y nosotros no somos esos equipos favoritos, debe haber muchas mafias distintas que les encantaría matarte

E – ¿Ehhhhhhhhhhh?!

S – Pero puedes confiar en nosotros, llevamos más de medio año junto a ti... y aunque digas que no conozcas a Mizuki se ha ocupado de ti, todo este tiempo

Eijun se sintió un poco mal con lo que ese muchacho le estaba diciendo, aunque no es como si fuera consciente de ello y fuera "malagradecido" apropósito, algo se agitaba incomodo en su pecho, pero también era verdad que no entendía porque no podía reconocer el rostro de nadie, ni siquiera de ellos, siendo que los había visto hace unas horas, si no tuviera el registro auditivo de Mizuki no sabría que se trataba de él cuando lo subió al auto, aunque vio su rostro de cerca, de verdad no entendía que le sucedía a su cabeza, además de tener un montón de registros de voz, pero al intentar evocar esos recuerdos, en ellos las personas que aparecían, no tenían rostro. Llegaba a ser espeluznante, sacudió su cabeza complicado, en ese momento Mizuki volvía y se dirigieron a un ala del restaurant algo mas vacía y dejaron las mesas alrededor a la suya "reservadas" para que de esta manera la gente no estuviera muy cerca de ellos.

Cuando se sentaron antes de que trajeran el menú y todo lo demás, Mizuki puso una carpeta sobre la mesa y la abrió despacio

M – Supongo que tienes muchas preguntas

E – Si... quien se supone que eres tú en primer lugar

M – Me llamo Mizuki Kazuma, soy el cátcher titular de los Yokai del Este, un equipo profesional, también soy tu compañero de batería, ya que eres el pitcher titular como te dije antes

E – ¿Compañero de batería? – no entendía porque estas palabras le causaban cierta tristeza o nostalgia –

M – Así es mira – deja la tabla de posición del campeonato sobre la mesa – hemos recorrido todo esto – le indica con el dedo – y en cinco días jugamos la semifinal, así que necesito comprometido y con tus cinco sentidos en esto y no en andar corriendo por la ciudad... - le extiende otros papeles – mira aquí esta tu contrato... – el chico lo tomo y lo observa – y acá... - deja otros papeles sobre la mesa – el acuerdo que hicimos con tu familia para encargarnos de tu cuenta medica...

El muchacho ve el papel y abre los ojos sorprendido, casi cayéndose de la silla, había demasiados ceros allí

E - ¿QUEEEEE? ¿Qué es esa cantidad? Es... Es mas de lo que podrá pagar en una vida

M – Para nada, de hecho, ya va pagada más de la mitad, Shunsuke te dijo que llevabas más de medio año con nosotros... hace 3 años tuviste un grave accidente, pero no hablaremos de eso ahora porque seria complicarte mucho mas la cabeza. Lo que me importa es que prometas que no volverás a escapar, ahí hay un contrato y esto tiene que ver con esa deuda, si escapas invalidas el contrato, si se invalida toda esa deuda volverá a tu familia, así que... la solución es simple, confía en nosotros y has algo que sabes hacer muy bien, jugar al beisbol lo mejor que puedas en nuestro equipo, si en cinco días ganamos, pasaremos a la final, entiendes eso – se emociona – la final del campeonato nacional de ligas profesionales, aun ahora, aunque pasamos a semifinales mira lo que postulan las revistas – pone varias sobre la mesa que traía en su bolso –

E – Se sorprende al ver las imágenes en las portadas del que se supone que es él –

M - ¿El mejor pitcher de Japón de esta temporada? – le lee uno de los enunciados – estas en la maldita portada de varios medios

E – No puedo creer que ese sujeto sea yo...

M – ¡Lo eres! ¡Eres así de genial Sawamura!

E – Levanta la cabeza y lo mira al sentirse emocionado con el cumplido –

M – Entonces estamos claros de lo que tenemos que hacer – pone su mano sobre la de Sawamura que estaba empuñada sobre la mesa y Shunsuke también lo hace - ¡GANAR EL CAMPEONATO NACIONAL!

E - ¡Siiiiiiiii!

Los otros dos se miran sintiéndose victoriosos puesto que había sido relativamente fácil ganarse al muchacho, Mizuki pensó para si "Bueno el entrenador Kataoka tenía razón – risa" mientras lo veía sonreír emocionado como un niño mirando las revistas

M – Bueno solo queda mañana llevarte a un médico, quiero saber a que te refieres con eso de que no recuerdas los rostros

E – Si eso... solo tengo un montón de imágenes en mi cabeza sin rostro, no se quienes son, solo escucho sus voces... - baja la cabeza –

M – Bah pero no pensemos en eso, mañana vamos al medico ¿ok? y veremos que pasa, por ahora solo piensa en el próximo partido, concéntrate en esto como la mayor meta, así que ahora ¿celebramos con una gran comida? – lo mira sonriendo –

E – Siiiiiiii por favor – lloriquea –

M – Pues ten, ahí esta la carta pide lo que quieras – se la extiende –

E – ¿Lo que quiera lo que quiera? – sorprendido y emocionado con las manos empuñadas -

M – Si, toda la carta si te parece que te la puedes comer – risa –

Después los meseros trajeron muchísimas cosas y llenaron la mesa en que se encontraban

M – En serio ¿Comerás todo eso?

E – Siiiiii hace demasiada hambre

M – Jajajajaa ¡ah! oye – se pone de pie y se acerca por detrás a donde está quitándole la capucha –

E – ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces?

M – Le echa un brazo encima – Sonríe, te dije q eras famoso

Un grupo de chicas se había acercado con sus móviles a fotografiarlos, les hicieron varias tomas y luego dándole las gracias se fueron divertidas mientras subían las fotos a redes sociales, luego otras personas también notaron que estaban ahí los jugadores del equipo que iba a semifinales así que a ratos y mientras ellos no se daban cuenta, les sacaban otras fotografías...

Mientras lejos de allí, en medio de la oscuridad un deprimido Miyuki le daba vuelta a lo que había pasado, no podía conciliar el sueño, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, aparecía el rostro y la mirada del muchacho en su cabeza, así que se levantó y fue a otra parte de su apartamento como huyendo de aquello, la incertidumbre lo estaba volviendo loco y a la vez esa lucha de sentir que hacia las cosas mal, que no estaba siendo "él mismo" el de "siempre", todo en su interior era un remolino de emociones y sentimientos, se sentía hecho un completo caos y lo odiaba, salía de si mismo, de su forma de proceder ¿Era solo un compañero? ¿Solo un pitcher con el que paso demasiado tiempo en el pasado y había formado cierto lazo? ¿Actuaria o se pondría así por Furuya? No, Furuya y Sawamura eran diferentes, siempre lo han sido, Sawamura... él causaba otras sensaciones en las personas, era chillón, alborotador, desordenado e impertinente, pero sin embargo, todos acababan queriéndolo, en todas partes, siempre lo veía saludar a mucha gente.

Estando en primero, Sawamura conocía más gente en la escuela que él estando mas tiempo en el mismo lugar, aunque no es como si a él le interesara hacer amigos o conocidos, pero él tenia algo, algo que no había podido encontrar ni siquiera jugando en la liga profesional esos años, haber conocido muchos pitcher distintos, incluso había podido jugar con los que miro en revistas alguna vez, aquellos que eran citados como los mejores pitcher de Japón del momento, pero no, con ninguno sentía esa emoción extraña que lo hacia sentir ese pitcher castaño, ruidoso y siempre sonriente.

M - ¡¿Qué tiene ese idiota que me perturba así?! – expreso algo fuerte molesto consigo mismo - ¿Por qué me tengo que sentir de esta manera?... es... es molesto

De pronto el móvil que tenia a un lado del sofá se ilumino con un mensaje de Kuramochi, le había mandado algo por la red social, una foto del muchacho en un restaurant sonriendo feliz a la cámara junto a ese odioso cátcher y otro compañero al parecer con una gran cena... respondió de mala gana la llamada de Kuramochi

K – Al menos se ve sano y salvo

M – Si... perdí la tarde como un soberano idiota con la cantidad de cosas que tengo que estudiar

K - ¿Eh? – evidentemente sorprendido por el tono de su amigo - ¿Qué te sucede Miyuki?

M – En 5 días tengo un juego importante Mochi y me pase la tarde caminando por la calle, para que luego este de risa con sus amigos, se ve bien Mochi, se ve feliz, ya dejemos de hacer esto, al menos yo tengo cosas mas importantes de las cuales preocuparme, no quiero saber más del tema

K – Haces lo de siempre... - hubo un silencio – eres un idiota.

Kuramochi corto la llamada y Miyuki se sentía ¿Decepcionado? De que le haya dicho eso calmadamente en vez de haberle gritado, de haberle cortado la llamada en vez de haber seguido gritándole ¿Por qué se sentía decepcionado? ¿Y por qué se sentía mal con lo que había dicho? Era la verdad ¿no? La verdad... su vida entera era el beisbol, ser el mejor en lo que hacía, disfrutar las victorias, vencer a los mejores, camino por el departamento como tratando de encontrar un camino

M – Si eso es lo que soy, eso es lo que hago y que lo que disfruto hacer... al final me he confundido por lo que me insinúa Mochi a cada momento... nunca he tenido esos sentimientos románticos por Sawamura...

Aunque la verdad no los había tenido por nadie, su obsesión había sido siempre una sola, el beisbol, toda su vida y estaba conforme con ello, se sentía cómodo con ello, los sentimientos "humanos" eran tan molestos por hacerte actuar de formas distintas a cómo eres, sin embargo luego de haber tenido esa lucha interna por horas, luego de haber avanzado mas bien poco en el análisis de jugadas y posibles estrategias que escribía en una libreta, se recostó y bufo ofuscado, al intentar cerrar los ojos, sin embargo, esa mirada dorada volvía a aparecer en su cabeza.

Los cinco días restantes para el juego de semifinales pasaron volando, allí estaban los dos grandes equipos que luego de muchos juegos difícil habían llegado hasta esas instancias, después de las presentaciones los equipos estaban en las filas tradicionales saludándose. Mizuki sonrió divertido, mientras el famoso cátcher de unos de los equipos más fuertes de la liga profesional, Soft Bank Hawks estaba frente a él serio y con un semblante frio y calculador, Miyuki venia dispuesto a ganar el encuentro, sin importarle quien más estuviera allí. Su meta era una sola, ganar.

Mientras Eijun sentía todo el cuerpo entumido, realmente estaba ahí, en un estadio tan grande como ese y repleto hasta el límite, su ansiedad se había disparado, era una locura ¿En serio podría hacerlo? De alguna forma sentía la mayoría de las miradas odiosas de los jugadores del otro equipo y eso lo ponía aun mas nervioso ¿En realidad podría vencer a todos esos bateadores profesionales? Pero una mirada lo ponía mas nervioso que las demás, una que parecía brillar, un tipo alto de cabello azulado y mirada fría no había dejado de observarlo de forma penetrante, era el ace del equipo contrario, aunque se bajó la gorra y evito la mirada puesto que Mizuki le había dicho que era "uno de los que tenían conexiones con la mafia"

E – Pensando - Mizuki tenía razón... ese tipo me mira en serio con mirada asesina ¿Qué le pasa?

Aunque otra cosa le preocupaba mas que aquello y era la suave puntada que sentía en el hombro izquierdo, en la practica del día anterior lo había sentido raro y luego cuando terminaron de practicar, por la noche había tenido un fuerte dolor que alivio con antiinflamatorios, ¿Podría cumplir con las expectativas que ese equipo profesional había puesto en él?

Les tocaba abrir el juego defendiendo, así que respiro profundo y luego boto al aire relajándose, mirando a su cátcher lleno de confianza y energía desbordante, mientras su mirada dorada brillaba más que nunca, se posiciono sobre el montículo y les grito a sus compañeros

E – ¡LAS PELOTAS VAN A VOLAR! ¡ASI QUE GRACIAS POR DEFENDER!

El encuentro entre Yokai del Este y Softbank Hawk comenzaba ¿Miyuki enfrentaría a Sawamura como un "enemigo" más en el campo de juego?

CONTINUARÁ


	12. Suave aroma a melocoton

A cuatro días del encuentro, tal como Mizuki acudieron a un renombrado neurólogo que le había sido recomendado, luego de mandarle a hacer un examen que duro más de una hora en donde estuvo metido dentro de esas grandes maquinas que podían ver hasta el ultimo recoveco del cerebro humano y mas tarde hacerle un montón de preguntas pudo llegar a la conclusión de su dolencia.

El doctor anotaba algo en un informe en el computador, luego dejo eso de lado y miro al muchacho

D – Bien tu condición... Afecta al 2.5% de la población y en menos cantidad aun a las personas que sufren un traumatismo encéfalo craneal como en tu caso, esta condición se llama Propopagnosia y consiste en una "ceguera facial", es una incapacidad de reconocer los rostros, consiste en ver a alguien y no saber quien es, a pesar de que ese "alguien" se pueda tratar de un familiar o alguien muy allegado o importante para ti, existen diversos grados de esta patología y dependiendo del nivel de afectación del mismo, puede llegar a no reconocerse a si mismo cuando se ve en un fotografía en la que aparece e incluso, en casos extremos, como el tuyo, cuando pasa frente a un espejo... La mayoría de los afectados por esto, puede distinguir los ojos, la nariz o boca dentro de una cara, sin capaces de señalar a que parte del rostro corresponden y ubicarlo en él, pero les es imposible que su cerebro los ordene visualmente para reconocerlos en su conjunto dentro del rostro de alguien, también puedes ser capas de distinguir entre los rostros de varias personajes diferentes, saber que cada una de ellas no son el mismo individuo, pero se siente totalmente incapaces de averiguar quien es quien e identificarlas.

Miz – ¿Y cuál es el tratamiento? ¿Alguna medicación?

D – No existe tratamiento ni medicación, aun no se sabe con exactitud como se origina, más que una teoría que habla de una conexión en el cerebro que conecta las distintas partes que almacenan esta información, lo único que puede hacer es enseñarle a memorizar gestos o rasgos específicos para memorizar quien es quien...

E – Ósea que... me quedare así... - impactado con un semblante terrible -

D – Es un caso complicado sumado a tu amnesia que al menos ya ha retrocedido un poco y dices que puedes recordar algunas cosas, personas, sus registros vocales, aunque sean sin rostro

E - ...

El muchacho salió realmente deprimido de la consulta y caminaba cabizbajo y callado, Mizuki lo observaba en silencio, recordándole al cómo era antes del pelotazo, algo incomodo por verlo tan silencioso intento hablarle un poco de cualquier cosa

Miz - ¿Y qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Vamos a ver una película?  
E - ¿Atraparías un rato para mí? - sonó casi como un susurro  
Mz - ¿Quieres... ir a entrenar?  
E - ¿Es para lo único que sirvo por ahora no? al menos no olvide eso, ahhh es lo único que me da animo...  
Mz - Se sintió algo mal por el muchacho después de todo, pero le dio una gran palmada en la espalda - Anda para que tan depresivo... al menos sigues entero y no perdiste tu habilidad tal como dices, amas el beisbol no? deja que eso llene tu alma mientras vas sanando, tiempo al tiempo  
E - Estas palabras sirvieron y le subieron el ánimo - gracias por animarme - sonrisa sincera -  
M - Sonrojo - q... quien te estaba animando - camina mas rápido adelantándose unos pasos - solo me repugna la gente depresiva -  
E - Sonríe -  
M - Entonces - abre la puerta del auto - vamos a entrenar  
E - ¡Sí!

Estuvieron practicando hasta avanzada la tarde, Mizuki no sintió pasar las horas, estaba demasiado emocionado con los tiros del chico y la pasión que le ponía a estos, sus expresiones, su espíritu en cada uno y lo variados que eran, era sensacional atrapar para él, quería trabajar en la variación de uno de los tiros para enfrentar a Softbank Hawk con algunas sorpresillas, estaban en esto cuando al lanzar noto que el muchacho arrugo el rostro y el tiro se desvió

Mz - ¿Que fue eso?  
E - Nada, solo me desconcentre  
Mz - MMMM - camino hacia él - dime la verdad  
E - ¿No te importa?  
Mz - No si el beneficio es mayor que la tasa de error  
E - Recién, cuando hice el movimiento para lanzar... sentí una puntada aquí - le indica la juntura del hombro izquierdo -

Mizuki lo miro y lo pensó un poco viniendo unos flashback a su cabeza primer cuando se lanzó al plato del home para anotar y cayo de ese lado y luego cuando le llego el lanzamiento en el rostro y cayó hacia atrás doblado y sobre ese lado, quizás en alguna de las dos caídas o ambas había caído lo bastante mas para haberse resentido de en esa zona.

E – ¿Puedo correr un poco?

M – Claro, pero solo una hora – cuando vio que el muchacho iba a reprocharle el poco tiempo agrego – el moviendo al trotar también podría perjudicar el hombro

E – Ok

Mizuki se quedó observando como el muchacho fue hasta el campo de entrenamiento y comenzó a trotar completando una y otra y otra vuelta, después de un rato se alejo caminando hacia las duchas, para luego descansar en el sauna caliente, aún estaba ahí cuando el muchacho llego a ducharse.

M – ¡Una hora justa! Muy bien Sawamura, eso es obediencia – burlándose –

E – No molestes – le responde ofuscado mientras comienza a bañarse –

Mizuki lo observo detenidamente, había cambiado bastante desde que lo conoció hasta ahora, cuando se conocieron y jugaron un rato se sorprendía incluso de que el muchacho pudiera lanzar, puesto que el tiempo "dormido" y en postrado había acabado con cualquier rastro de su excelente condición física, estaba delgadísimo y pálido, pensó que seria un trabajo complicado hacer que recuperara la condición física optima como para poder incorporarse al equipo, pero sin embargo, lo sorprendió su capacidad de adaptación y voluntad, ya nada en su cuerpo podía denotar lo que le había pasado, excepto algunas cicatrices en su espalda, costados y piernas del accidente que tuvo, el resto era pura fibra y músculos, logrados con esfuerzo y dedicación, era el primero en levantarse, antes que todo el equipo y el ultimo en retirarse del campo de entrenamiento con una energía que parecía inagotable y una voluntad de acero, la cual luego del reciente accidente en el campo de juego y su cambio en el carácter se había vuelto más férrea, en especial hoy, había notado un particular esfuerzo extra en hacerlo lo mejor posible, Mizuki no era tonto, sabía que la noticia que había recibido del médico había influido en él, pero contrariamente a lo que pensó, de que quizá afectaría su rendimiento al sentirse deprimido, resulto ser todo lo contrario, ahora se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a lo único que tenía: el beisbol.

Lo vio entrar al agua dándole la espalda y agradeció esto puesto que pudo notar algo que le hizo arrugar el ceño preocupado, sin perder tiempo se acercó y le toco suavemente, el muchacho se estremeció y se aparto

E - ¡HEY! ¿Por qué ME TOQUETEAS PERVERTIDO?!

M – ¿Pervertido? – levanta una ceja sin entender, pero luego empieza a reírse – Pervertido es el que piensa ese tipo de cosas de otro sin que le dé motivos

E - ¡YO NO ESTOY PENSANDO NADA!

M - ¿Entonces porque estas tan exaltado? – burlesco –

E- ¡Ahhhhhh eres tan molesto Mizuki-Kazuma! – se pone de pie para salir, aunque al terminar la frase es como si un flashback hubiera golpeado su cabeza en ese momento como una roca – Eso... ya lo he dicho antes... ¿es... un dejavu? – pensando -

M – ¡Espera! Estaba revisando tu hombro, vuelve aquí

E - ¿Qué?

M – Tu hombro, vuelve aquí, ¡siéntate de una vez!

E – Vuelve a meterse al agua y sentarse –

M – Bien hecho doogye

E – ¡NO ME FELICITES COMO A UN PERRO!

M – ¡Mis tímpanos! ¿Por qué eres tan ruidoso?!

E – ¡PORQUE ASI NACI! ¡ASI COMO TU ERES UN ODIOSO!

M – Que martirio... bien ahora cállate y extiende el brazo hacia el lado... - lo revisa – ahora arriba – va mirando el movimiento que hace el musculo – ahora hacia adelante... como haciendo el lanzamiento, hazlo lento

Su mirada se agudizo, allí estaba justo donde noto una marca enrojecida, podía ser nada, como podría ser un gran problema, todo dependía de como evolucionara, opto por guardarse sus conjeturas, tendrá que ver cómo iban las cosas en los días siguientes y contar cuantos lanzamientos podía hacer y de que tipo, antes de sentir ese "tirón" en el musculo que permite el movimiento del hombro y la espalda, contar los lanzamientos en los entrenamientos y ver cuando se le producía el dolor, para calcular cuántos lanzamientos podría hacer en el siguiente partido y con qué bateadores usarlo.

E – ¿Y que viste?

M – Hmmm nada

E - ¿Nada?

M – Era una excusa para tocarte - sonrisa amplia -

E - ¿QUEEEEEE? ¡Ves eres un pervertido!

M – HAHAHAHA idiota, era donde te había dolido antes ¿no? – presiona – Bien ahora deja de tensionarte cada vez que gritas y relájate – empieza a presionar con los dedos –

E - ¿Qué haces? - frunce el ceño -

M – Un masaje chino para hacer que el musculo se relaje un poco, esta demasiado tenso... - le explica serio –

E – Mmmm – no le cree mucho y lo mira de reojo con cara de gato –

M – Le tira una toalla caliente en la cabeza - ¡Ya! Apóyate ahí – la orilla del sauna – y relájate, deja de pensar estupideces, soy tu cátcher, tengo que preocuparme por mi pitcher estrella

E – Se siente un poco emocionado por escuchar eso y se apoya en la orilla tal como le dice descansando su cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados –

Estuvieron un momento en silencio

E – En realidad... se siente bien... - adormilado – gracias...

M – Sonrojo – No es nada...

Después de un rato estuvo profundamente dormido, incluso con un hilo de saliva escurriéndole por un lado del labio para el que estaba doblado, Mizuki observaba su rostro infantil moviendo la cabeza negativamente con una risita se hecho hacia un lado apoyado contra la pared

M – Menudo idiota me fui a topar, ya debe tener unos – saca la cuenta – 19-20 aunque, su cabeza quedo en los 17 en el accidente y aunque fueran 17 en realidad su mentalidad es confiada e ingenua como la de un crio... demasiado inocente para este mundo – se hecho hacia atrás y se puso una toalla pequeña en la cara –

Dejándolo dormir un rato, antes de despertarlo e irse a la habitación.

Una par de días después lejos de allí, luego de haber dormido varios días mal, extenuado por el cansancio del entrenamiento, a pesar de ser temprano Miyuki se encontraba en el más profundo de los sueños, tan profundo que había vuelto a Seido, pasando toda la tarde entrenando, luego al baño con los chicos y más tarde llegaron los de tercero y algunos de primero a su habitación como siempre, allí estaba Tetsu esclavizando a Sawamura para que jugara shogi con él, mientras algunos jugaban videojuegos, otros conversaban y otros de tercero esclavizaban a otros de primero para que les hicieran masajes, todo en un ambiente divertido y liviano, a pesar de que la habitación se hacía pequeña para tantos muchachos, era agradable, siempre y cuando se largaran temprano y lo dejaran dormir las horas que le correspondían, su cerebro debía descansar bien, para luego estar funcionando al 200% todo el día, afortunadamente se fueron temprano, dejando todo un desastre, pero al menos en el máximo de los silencios, luego de revisar un par de cosas más sobre deberes escolares, todo en su correcto lugar para el otro día y dejar un marcara página en el scorebook que estaba revisando se alisto a dormir, algo que consiguió en unos pocos minutos por el cansancio acumulado.

No sabría definir muy bien qué hora seria, cuando algo lo semi-despertó, no abrió los ojos ni se movió de su lugar, tampoco hizo el ademan de quitarse el antifaz para dormir, solo se quedó estático en el mismo lugar, sentía el calor de otra persona junto a él o más bien encima de él, pero no era un calor desconocido, ni era el aroma de una piel desconocida, sabía muy bien de quien se trataba, conocía demasiado bien esa presencia, casi como decir que conocía su energía, si eso pudiera captarse, aunque más bien, le daba la impresión de que si podía captarse la presencia de una persona, en especial cuando tenían mucha energía, una energía inagotable que parecía irradiar un halo de luz y chispas constantemente, similar al sol, era una presencia fuerte, muy difícil de ignorar, no importa que no lo quisiera mirar, siempre podía saber dónde estaba, siempre podía sentir donde estaba, Sawamura era imposible de ignorar y también de confundir con otra persona, el aroma de su piel mezclada con el suave aroma del jabón con toques de durazno (o melocotón, según del país que sean), causaba un sensación agradable a su olfato, entre agradable y relajante, lo mismo pasaba con el suave aroma a manzana de su cabello limpio, extrañamente aunque nunca le hubiera agradado el dulce, ni siquiera el más exquisito de los manjares del mejor restaurant, estos aromas tenues y frutales mezclado con la piel y el cabello del muchacho si le agradaba, quizás demasiado, pero trataba de no darle vuelta a ello, ni cuestionarlo, ni prestarle atención, sabía que si lo hacía se le volvería un lio y más confuso, sería mejor solo dejarlo pasar. Afortunadamente decidió esperar, no hizo ningún movimiento y siguió haciéndose el dormido, pensando en que pronto escucharía uno de sus estruendosos chillidos, quizá venía a levantarlo para el entrenamiento, como en otras ocasiones en que se colaba a su habitación para ello, con demasiada adrenalina por un partido venidero y solo le faltaba correr en círculos como un cachorro tratando de morderse la cola, si tenía suerte se arrepentiría de despertarlo y se iría por donde vino, dejándolo dormir un poco más.  
Sí, era un idiota y a veces muy molesto, pero no podía odiarlo, algo lo hacía tenerle una paciencia infinita, si había ocasiones en que lo había hecho molestarse, pero luego su misma actitud, obediente y respetuosa sintiéndose culpable por el hecho lo hacía perdonarlo rápidamente, simplemente no podía enojarse con él, era casi como enojarse con un niño, que no sabe muy bien las cosas malas que hace y así lo sentía, aunque no lo fuera, así lo sentí y ya.

Escucho el crujir de la cama, ahí estaba, seguro se afirmaba para bajarse e irse, excelente podría dormir un poco más, sin embargo, jamás previo lo que a continuación sucedería. Quieto en la misma posición con la respiración tranquila como en el más profundo de los sueños, sintió como sus labios fueron tocados por algo suave, húmedo y cálido y esos aromas frutales agradables estaban demasiado cerca, entonces... lo que sentía sobre sus labios, ¿Eran los labios de Sawamura?

Ese contacto solo duro un momento, luego sintió su aliento tibio y su respiración nerviosa alejándose para luego desaparecer... tal como había llegado, siguió tieso en la misma posición, prácticamente petrificado, hasta que escucho el suave cerrojo de la puerta y luego el ruido muy muy mínimo de está cerrándose, se había ido, aun así, no se movía ¿Qué acababa de suceder? ¿Le había robado un beso? ¿Su primer beso había sido con un muchacho? ¡¿y con Sawamura?! ¿En serio Sawamura había hecho algo así?

Se quito el antifaz para dormir de golpe mirando el techo con los ojos muy abiertos, se sentó en la cama, la alarma del móvil lo había despertado de golpe, había sonado unas cincuenta veces, dormía tan profundo que todas las primeras alarmas se habían pasado, se levantó rápidamente y se alisto para salir ese día era el encuentro en el cual se enfrentaría su equipo SofBank Haws contra Yokai del Este, bendito día que tenía que tener un ¿Sueño del pasado? Era como si el día hubiera empezado mal, pero realmente ¿Había empezado mal?

Desde la banca observaba a Sawamura acomodarse la gorra, mientras recibía indicaciones de su odioso cátcher y uno de sus compañeros estaba al frente listo para enfrentarlo en la caja de bateo.

Sin embargo, su mirada se había tenido en las facciones de su rostro, que poco y nada habían cambiado, desde ese lado, no se veía su otra mejilla aun magullada, solo se veía, su rostro como siempre, perfectamente infantil

Miy – Pensando – Nunca supe del todo... sí fue un sueño o si realmente...

Se quedo observando sus labios, el inferior un poco más grueso y carnoso que el superior en ese momento semiabiertos porque respiraba de forma controlada para tranquilizarse, con un brillo tenue de algún bálsamo hidratante inconscientemente llevo su mano y sus dedos hacia sus labios. Respiro profundo tragando saliva como despertándose de pronto del ensueño y maldiciéndose a si mismo, por estar pensando en esas cosas cuando debía concentrarse en el juego.

El partido de las semifinales había comenzado

CONTINUARÁ


	13. Gestos y miradas

La primera entrada en que Yokai de Este debía defender casi terminaba, luego de escucharse el segundo strike para el bateador que estaba en ese momento, Furuya dio un paso y se acercó a su senpai que observaba fijamente el juego sin haberse percatado de que inconscientemente mantenía su pulgar sobre la boca

F – Si no fuera por el ruido ambiental... el latido de su corazón podría escucharse tan fuerte como esa bola golpeando el guante...

M – que... - lo miro sorprendido sin entender, dándose cuenta de la posición de su mano la quita de su boca -

F – El hilo rojo...

M - ¿Qué hilo rojo?

F – ¿No conoce la leyenda del hilo rojo de los destinados?

M – ¿De cuando que eres tan romántico? – risa -

F – No se trata de ser romántico, sino de ver las cosas que son demasiado evidentes...

M – Hmm

F – Además, más que una visión romántica, se le puede dar un significado energético-astral y que los tiempos y destinos de ciertas personas pueden estar enlazados de forma que no importan las circunstancias, volverán a reencontrarse... así lo quiere el universo...

M – ¿Es el calor que hace hoy, cierto Furuya? Ya te puso mal, no sueles hablar tanto, menos teorías románticaestelares – se ríe -

F – No hace calor Miyuki-senpai, es casi de noche

M - ...

Desde las graderías, Kuramochi observaba a su mejor amigo, moviendo la cabeza negativamente luego siguió su mirada en línea recta hasta Sawamura

K – ese par de idiotas – murmuro casi como un gruñido –

Su mente se fue muy lejos de allí, a tres años antes, cuando aún eran estudiantes de Seido y llevaban sus rutinas diarias, con bastante flojera llego al desayuno y se sentó tratando de despertar mientras comía medio dormido, minutos después su amigo de anteojos se sentaba junto a él, aunque lo noto algo extraño

K – ¿Qué te pasa?

M – ¿Qué me pasa de qué?

K – Tienes un semblante extraño

M – Dormi mal...

K - Noto que su miraba de iba a cierto lugar – ¿Qué buscas?

M – Nada

K – Si es a bakamura, aún está corriendo...

M – No buscaba al idiota solo hacia una vista general

K – Tsk – aguanta la risa mientras piensa – [Si, claro]

Luego de dejar de molestarlo, noto lo que se volvería un gesto recurrente en su compañero, llevarse un pulgar a la boca dejándolo sobre los labios mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos, el resto del día lo noto algo ansioso y mas pensativo de lo normal, dejándolo de escuchar cuando le contaba algo en el descanso de las clases, se había desconectado totalmente de la realidad, Kuramochi solo lo observo y guardo silencio, el de gafas no le dijo nada, ni siquiera un "continua", simplemente no estaba escuchando nada de lo que decía, el peliverde saco su móvil para jugar un videojuego, mientras la mirada de su compañero se había desplazado ligeramente hacia la ventana, Kuramochi volteo ligeramente y diviso en el patio inferior a Haruichi, Furuya y Sawamura, hablaban de algo y reían, cuando llegaron un grupo de muchachas de su curso, venían con el uniforme del club de cocina

\- Sawamura-kun!

S - ¿Ah? – Sonrisa -

\- ¿Podrías hacernos un favor?

S - ¿Ahm? ¿Cuál sería?

Del grupo de muchachas había una muy avergonzada más atrás de las demás, mientras una de ellas, con mas personalidad y que era la amiga de "mangas" del muchacho le preguntaba cosas

\- ¿Tu comes cosas dulces no?

S – Si... hmmm – pensando – realmente como de todo – ríe –

\- Perfecto, mira, ¿Podrías darnos tu opinión sobre el sabor de estos chocolates? – le extiende una pequeña bandeja –

S – Se acerca a mirarlos – ¡Ah... que bien se ven! ¿En serio puedo probarlo? parecen hecho con mucho esfuerzo para que quedaran perfectos – la chica que está más atrás que las demás se sonroja –

\- Pues sí, tenemos una nota importante y el sabor debe ser perfecto, por eso pensamos en ti para probarlos

S - ¿Y por qué en mí?

\- Ahhh porque eres bueno expresándote, sabremos de inmediato si están malos, lo veríamos en tu cara – las chicas ríen –

S – No se si tomar eso como algo bueno o malo – se rasca el cabello – pero bueno ya que los están ofreciendo – saca uno y lo prueba en silencio mientras cierra los ojos, mientras la tímida muchacha del fondo no dejara de observar cada una de sus expresiones – ¡Oh! Estaba muy bueno, ¿puedo sacar otro?

\- ¡Claro claro! – adelante - le dijo su amiga, mientras las demás le hacían pulgares arriba y sonrisas a la sonrojada muchacha tímida – Anda puedes quedártelos y disfrutarlos!

S – ¿Ah? ¿En serio puedo quedármelos? - sonrisa infantil -

Hablaron un poco más y luego las chicas se fueron corriendo, mientras Sawamura volvía donde Haruichi y Furuya y compartía los chocolates

K – ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡Menudo idiota! – expresa molesto Mochi mientras se sienta en su banco de frente hacia Miyuki – Esa chica esta probando la receta para los chocolates de san valentin, lo hizo en su cara ¡y no se dio cuenta! Además ¿Por qué siempre tienen que ser chicas lindas? Primero la hermosa Wakaba y ahora ella y quizás cuantas más que no he visto, ¿Qué tiene ese idiota? Aparte no se da cuenta de lo que sienten por él es como si no existieran en su mundo

M – Ya guarda silencio – sonó algo serio mientra daba vuelta una pagina de un scorebook –

K – ¿Nani? Miyuki... ¿estas molesto?

M – No lo estoy - sono casi como un gruñido -

Kuramochi lo observo con una expresión que denotaba no verse convencido con esa respuesta, pero prefirió no fastidiarlo. Más tarde en la hora de entrenamiento, todo iba como siempre, a varios metros se escuchaba a Sawamura rabeando con Furuya, gritándole porque este había tomado de su botella de agua y no le bastaba la tranquila y desinteresada respuesta del alto muchacho con un simple "me confundí"

S – ¡VE A LA MAQUINA POR OTRA!

F – Olvídalo... tengo cosas más importantes que hacer – caminando hacia el bullpen -

S – ¡PERO TU DEJASTE TUS BABAS EN ELLA! – lo sigue -

F – Solo lavala y cállate de una vez...

S – ¡AAAAAAAHH MALDICION! – gruñe mientras botando un poco lava bien las orillas y luego comienza a tomar grandes tragos porque estaba deshidratado por correr –

M - ¡SAWAMURA! –

La voz del senpai sonó fuerte y golpeado, poco usual, por lo que causo que el muchacho se atorara y escupiera el agua, mientras no dejaba de toser, momentos después estaba más calmado

S – Tose un poco más – Ahhhhhhh ahhhhhh casi muero! – voltea endemoniado – ¡Miyuki Kazuya como me asustas así!

M – No digas mi nombre completo, es molesto – lo regaña –

S – GRRRRRRRR – expresión de gato – ¿y qué quieres?

M – La verdad... - luego de decirle esto piensa – [Esta como siempre... como pude pensar que... seguro estaba soñando despierto...] – exhala y le responde – nada – voltea y camina alejándose del lugar –

S – ¡COMO QUE NADA! ¡AHHHHHH MALDITO TANUKI! – mira la botella – ¡y ya no tengo agua!

Refunfuñando se fue caminando hasta las maquinas expendedoras, mientras alguien que había visto toda la escena anterior lo había seguido hasta allí...

S – Iba a sacar otra botella cuando se quedó atrapado en sus pensamientos mientras inconscientemente deslizo su mano cerca de la boca y puso su pulgar sobre sus labios – [Creí que no podría volver a verlo a la cara... eso seria un problema para formar batería... pero... aun... se siente demasiado patente... ¿Por qué hice eeeeeeeso? Ahhhhhhhhh] – Sus pensamientos se evidenciaron en su rostro sonrojado

Ku - ¡Bakamura!

S – Se sobresalta y voltea con el rostro rojo como tomate – aeee aee ahhh ¡Kuramochi-senpai!

Ku – ¿Qué te sucede?

S – N... nada... ¿sed? Tenía mucha sed

Ku - ¿Qué tipo de sed? – levanta una ceja y sonríe malévolo -

S - ¿Ah? N... no entiendo la pregunta...

Ku – hmmmmmmmmmm vamos, el entrenador te quiere en el bullpen y no sabía dónde te habías metido

S – Ah sí... Si ya voy... no me había dado cuenta de que... había pasado tanto tiempo – ríe nervioso –

Kuramochi lo observo demasiado nervioso y ansioso, aunque normalmente ese chico fuera hiperactivo, gritón, nervioso y ansioso, ahora algo lo tenia así, más de lo normal, sin duda quería averiguar que era, sin embargo, estaría "investigando" a dos de sus amigos y sus recientes actitudes extrañas, puesto que Miyuki también parecía tener algo que lo ponía ansioso, le parecía curioso y divertido a la vez, querer descubrir que los ponía así, dependiendo de lo que fuera podría ser un buen material para jugarles bromas.

Mientras fue pasando el tiempo y para ellos, los de tercero ya había llegado el fin de los días escolares, después de a veces largos y a la vez cortos tres años allí, en la ceremonia de graduación mientras el director hablaba un discurso, Kuramochi notaba una vez más lo que definía como "las miraditas", esto era cuando notaba que Miyuki estaba observando a Sawamura sin que se diera cuenta, aunque esta vez podía notar preocupación y hasta un poco de tristeza en la mirada de su amigo ¿Qué es lo que le dolía? Cuando volteo un poco pudo notar en la fila de los segundos a Sawamura en la fila de su curso, llorando, en silencio, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo hacía, solo había bajado un poco el rostro, mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer, ¿Qué es lo que lo hacía sufrir de esa manera?

Más tarde luego de las despedidas lacrimógenas y mientras caminaban alejándose del instituto, Kuramochi noto que Miyuki caminaba excesivamente lento

K – ¡OI! ¿Por qué vas caminando tan lento?

M - ...

K - ¡Miyuki!

M – Este levanto el rostro y miro a los ojos a Kuramochi –

Kuramochi lo observo, tenía los ojos enrojecidos, a punto de llorar y parecía dudar de decir lo que diría, aunque posiblemente lo cambio en ultimo momento y trato de arreglar su expresión destrozada que se evidenciaba en todo su rostro por una sonrisa que le costó mucho esbozar

M - ¿Me decías algo?

K – Ah...- noto su actitud de "oculto lo que estoy sintiendo" - ¿No y tú?

M – Ah... no – caminando trata de hacer una conversación liviana ríe un poco forzadamente – Sawamura dijo que... me alcanzaría en las ligas profesionales... me pregunto si... antes de eso... con la cantidad de admiradoras que tiene en la escuela... no se hará de una novia y luego se casara cambiando sus planes...

K - ¿Ah? – no entendió como de pronto salió ese tema, pero de pronto todos los cabos sueltos se unieron en su cabeza – Miyuki... Tu... - sorprendido al llegar a su conclusión luego de juntar todas las miradas, gestos –

Antes de que el short stop pudiera completar su frase se vieron sorprendidos por la voz de Sawamura que venía desde más atrás por el camino

S – MIYUKI-SENPAI!

Su memoria volvió al campo de juego, en donde observaba al mucho prepararse para otro lanzamiento en la siguiente entrada que defendía para los Yokai del este

K – Pensando – [Y luego paso todo lo demás... ¿Por qué demonios tienen que ser tan idiotas y difíciles?] – GRRRRR idiotas...

R - ¿Qué sucede Kuramochi?

K – Exhala – Nada Ryou-san... solo... es tan difícil ser amigo de Miyuki... bueno de esos dos... ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan problemáticos? - gruñe -

R – Sonrisa burlona y tono juguetón – ¿Y tú no lo eres?

K – Eh... ¿Eh? – sonrojo ante la expresión de Ryou-san -

R - Suelta su risita característica -

Se escuchaba a los comentaristas celebran otro jugador sacado de strike terminando asi la entrada defensiva de Yokai

\- ¡OMG! ¡COMO DIRIAN LOS COMENTARISTAS ESTADOUNIDENSES, TAKABA SE HA IDO DE 3 STRIKES!

\- QUIEN LO DIRIA, CUANDO PENSAMOS QUE EL PELOTAZO DE MASUO LO SACARIA DEL CAMPEONATO, SE HA ENCARGADO DE DEFENDER A LOS ROJOS DURANTE 4 ENTRADAS SEGUIDAS CON 47 LANZAMIENTOS!

\- ¡IIIIMMMMMMMMMBATIBLE! MIREN RUGIR A ESA BESTIA – Lo muestran levantando el puño y gritando en las pantallas mientras el público lo aclama –

\- EL DEMONIO ROJO DE LOS YOKAI NO HA CEDIDO NI UNA SOLA CARRERA AL FAVORITO DEL CAMPEONATO SOFTBANK HAWS!

\- EL ACE DE YOKAI ¡QUE ESTRELLA! ¿Y sabían que no es precisamente un desconocido?

\- ¿No me digas?

\- Era pitcher relevo del prestigioso instituto Seido – Van saliendo imágenes en las pantallas – Efectuó excelentes lanzamientos cuando Seido se hizo con el triunfo del campeonato en el Koshien, prometía un futuro brillante, lamentablemente sufrió un accidente que lo mantuvo fuera de los campos de juego por 2 años y medio, pero ahora lo vemos aquí señores, devuelta como el ace de Yokai del este

\- El resurgimiento increíble de un fénix

\- Otra curiosidad es que en el campo de juego tenemos 3 ex compañeros de equipo, 3 estrellas del instituto Seido y que ahora se enfrentan como enemigos, la batería de oro de Softbank Hawk Satoru Furuya y el cátcher estrella del campeonato Kazuya Miyuki – cuando los nombran se escuchan mucho público femenino gritar –

\- ¡Ósea tenemos duelo! ¡Duelo de pitchers!

\- ¡Ni que lo digas! ¡Los marcadores se mantienen en 0 y los bateadores no han corrido ni una carrera!

\- Pitchers del mismo instituto, misma generación y entrenados por el mismo cátcher que fue su senpai en la preparatoria

\- Pero que curiosidades nos trae el juego de hoy

Sawamura iba caminando hacia la banca junto a Mizuki cuando había escuchado a los comentaristas y observo las pantallas, mientras corrian las imágenes varias, de Seido enfrentando a los equipos en el campeonato

S – En serio... ¿Todo eso sucedió? – semblante triste porque no recuerda nada –

Miz – Hmmmmmm sí, pero no le des atención ahora, hay que concentrarse! – tapo los oídos del muchacho justo cuando mencionaron los nombres y que sus ex compañeros estaban en el campo de juego, mientras a distancia Miyuki nota esta acción y frunce el ceño molesto -

S – Da manotazos para alejarlo – ¡QUITATE YA! – le gruñe –

Miz – Lo pica con el dedo en las costillas – Así está mejor AHAHAH gruñe gruñe no pongas esa cara de emo depresivo – intenta hacerle cosquillas -

S – ¡QUIEN PONE CARA DE EMO DEPRESIVO! – Hace un movimiento para alcanzarlo de un manotazo y se pone pálido por un segundo y deja de caminar –

Miz – ¡Cuidado! ¿Estás bien? - pensando - [Fueron 20 lanzamientos seguidos en esta entrada... mierda... llegamos antes de lo que presupueste al calculo que saque... ] –

Miyuki a distancia observaba a la batería de los rojos, que en un momento iba tonteando y riendo, pero ahora se habían detenido y se veían semblantes algo serios, algo sucedía.

Miz – Aprovechemos que viene la ronda de bateo y vamos al camarín, revisaremos "eso"

S – Asiente con la cabeza –

Y siguió a su cátcher obedientemente fuera del campo de visión de Miyuki, algo sucedía entre ellos y también era evidente que Mizuki le seguía ocultando cosas, osea era factible que, aunque el muchacho se viera con el carácter de antes no había recuperado la memoria, esto se evidenciaba en que, aunque había lanzado en las rondas anteriores contra ellos, era como si no reconociera sus rostros, aunque dejo de darle vuelta al asunto cuando su entrenador le llamo la atención, debían prepararse para defender su entrada.

En el camarin asegurándose de que nadie los hubiera visto pues mantenían el asunto en secreto, Mizuki revisaba toda la zona que conformaba el musculo del hombro y parte de la espalda, evidentemente había empezado a inflamarse y se marcaba una franja roja sobre la piel

Mz – Mierda...

S - ¿Qué pasa?

Mz - ¿La verdad o la mentira?

S – Cuando dices la verdad de todas formas, eres un kitsune mentiroso

Mz - ¡Tsk! Bueno si quieres le digo la verdad al entrenador y si me lo pregunta, le diré que no estas apto para volver al montículo

S - ¡Aah! ¡Nada de eso!

Miz – Bien toma esto – le da una tableta – mientras – busca en su bolso una loción – con esto controlaremos la inflamación, aplicare bastante de manera que te permita jugar unas entradas más, luego puede entrar Tama

S – Quiero jugar el juego completo y llevar este equipo a la final... - dice lleno de convicción -

Miz - ¿Eh?

S – Ya no soy un pitcher de "relevo"... Soy el Ace de los Yokai, es mi deber como la estrella – sus ojos dorados brillaban con una intensidad profunda y salvaje –

Mizuki sonrió cada vez le gustaba más este "nuevo" Sawamura que estaba conociendo. Aunque le preocupa el fuerte tono rojizo que estaba tomando la zona que rodeaba el hombro y la parte baja junto a la axila, con los bateadores difíciles que enfrentaban y pidiéndole los lanzamientos más fuertes, complicados y que necesitaban mas esfuerzo para cargárselos, estaría con una bomba de tiempo entre las manos, frunció el ceño y comenzó a aplicarle la loción desinflamante con cuidado.

S – Mizuki...

M - ¿Hm?

S – Esos sujetos... que dijiste que eran parte de la mafia... sus presencias me perturban... es... algo raro, ¿Cómo se llaman?

M – ¡Geeeez! Que importa ¡Te dije que no los miraras, por eso mismo! ¡Solo concéntrate en el juego! ¿No dijiste que eres la estrella de los Yokai?

S – Si... tienes razón

Si, ese era otro problema aparte de la lesión. Mizuki agradeció que no le siguiera preguntando. Escuchaba los altavoces y pronto tendrían que volver a entrar a defender...

CONTINUARÁ


	14. El instinto del pitcher

A pesar de que haber aplicado la loción y dado una tableta antiinflamatoria, el tiempo que tuvieron mientras sus compañeros bateaban no le pareció suficiente a Mizuki y aunque sabía que el muchacho se lo tomaría mal, no lo dejaría subir al montículo en la siguiente entrada. Necesitaba tiempo, aunque sabía que el nivel del pitcher de relevo quizá no sería suficiente, prefería al menos sacrificar una entrada si era necesario, pero que Sawamura estuviera algo más recuperado.

El muchacho se lo tomo bastante mal, pero Mizuki fue firme y tajante al explicarle que si quería llegar hasta el final del juego tendría que descansar en esta entrada, luego de eso se caló los protectores de cátcher y partió hacia el campo con el pitcher de relevo, Tamashi

El joven catcher miro a su compañero, este iba demasiado ansioso, Tamashi y él se conocían desde la secundaria, sus miradas se cruzaron y el pitcher miro hacia otro lado, seguía molesto

M - ¿Sigues molesto Tama?  
T - No lo sé Kazuma  
M - ¿Ah? ¿Como que no lo sabes?  
T - Es un hecho de que me siento pésimo por sentir que soy el "use en caso de emergencia", pero a la vez... siempre he entendido que si haces algo, tiene su explicación... - vuelve a mirarlo -  
M - Gracias por el cumplido - burlesco -  
T - Eso no quita que seas un idiota también - ofuscado -  
M - Vuelve a mirar el gran estadio - Pero miiiira donde han llegado esos idiotas - risa mientras levanta los brazos agradeciendo aplausos cuando entran -  
T - Jajaja si esto... parece un sueño  
M - Pues si - casi llegaban al montículo -  
T - Kazuma...  
M - ¿Eh?  
T - Gracias por traernos hasta aquí  
M - No es a mí a quien debes agradecerle... - voltea a mirar a Eijun descansando en la banca - sin ese chico no estaríamos aquí  
T - No es asi Kazuma  
M - Vuelve a mirar al muchacho -  
T - Detras de un gran pitcher siempre hay un gran catcher, sino fueras capaz de atrapar sus lanzamientos y también haber aprendido todos ellos y la forma de usarlos no serviría de nada lo bueno que fuera

Mizuki en primer momento se sintió bien por el halago, pero luego su mirada inevitablemente se fue hacia alguien en particular, alguien que no dejaba de mirarlo de una manera tan fija que podía sentir su ira contenida a kilómetros, Kazuya Miyuki, él había entrenado al chico, sin duda había sido mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, sino no hubiera estado grabado de una manera tan patente, tan profunda en la mente del muchacho, el vínculo que habían formado, era más fuerte que cualquier cosa, enfermedad, accidente daba igual, el muchacho nunca había olvidado el guante al que debía lanzar, todo lo demás, su familia, sus amigos, su mundo, el mismo, hasta su propio nombre, todo se habia borrado, si embargo aquel lazo con ese guante seguia alli...

Mz - ¡Geeeez! - gruñe rascandose el cabello y bajandose los lentes deportivos que llevaba sobre el cabello - ya vamos por ellos  
T - Kazuma ¿Por que sigues usando los lentes si ya no te confunde con ese catcher?  
Mz - Se voltea con expresion sobrada y arrogante - porque me veo cool, soy como un catcher espacial viste! ¡tsk! - le guiña un ojo apuntandolo con el dedo simulando un disparo -  
T - JAJAJAJA eres un idiota - ambos rieron -

Mizuki lo observo con una sonrisa, si quiza era un idiota, pero esas idioteces habian relajado un poco a su nervioso kouhai y ahora se veia algo más tranquilo, se calo el protector de catcher y tomo su posicion practicando unos lanzamientos para luego comenzar la entrada.

Eijun se quedo en la banca mirando impotente con una toalla en la cabeza, no contaban con que los lanzamientos del pitcher de relevo no serian suficientes para vencer a los bateadores de Softbank Hawk, en el juego anterior no habían tenido tantos problemas, pero estos bateadores tenían otro nivel, por lo que terminaron cediendo una carrera, el entrenador miro a Mizuki y este le dio una mirada con un "aun no", sin embargo Eijun ya estaba de pie a su lado, con una mirada encendida, el entrenador pidió el cambio y Tama bajo del monticulo dándole una mirada de odio, pero sabia que por mucho que lo odiara, en realidad odiaba la verdad, sus niveles eran completamente distintos, los bateadores del equipo contrario eran justamente lo que todos decían, "la cream de la cream" de los talentos japoneses, lo que ese equipo con el mejor financiamiento, los mejores inversionistas podía obtener, un equipo de estrellas, el favorito del campeonato ¿Qué los detenía de destruir sin siquiera mirarlos a los rostros a un equipo pequeño como el suyo? antes si quiera de que hubieran bateado sus lanzamientos, solo con su presencia, ya le causaban suficiente inseguridad como para desconfiar de si mismo, sin duda Sawamura y él eran totalmente diferentes, volteo a mirar su espalda, en donde el numero 1, el numero del ace, la estrella parecía flamear, con una presencia imponente, las manos empuñadas y un andar firme, dirigiéndose al campo de batalla, a salvar a sus compañeros, esa era… la presencia de un verdadero e imponente ace… Tama se detuvo

T – Sawamura…

S - ¿Hm? – se detiene -

T – Confiamos en ti…

S – Gracias… - sin mirarlo, siguió su camino, sus ojos estaban fijos en el montículo – no los defraudare...

Tama se quedó observándolo un momento más, mientras sus pasos firmes llegaban hasta el montículo y levantaba el puño saludando a sus compañeros, llegaba a su lugar, la trinchera desde donde defendería al equipo.

Mizuki lo observo preocupado, sus miradas se cruzaron, el muchacho le hizo una seña para que hacer unos tiros de práctica, le lanzo la bola y la recibió de vuelta, mientras hacían este simple ejercicio, se perdió en la mirada encendida del muchacho, esa mirada salvaje, con una intensidad que reflejaba el fuego que en ese momento flameaba en su corazón, con una fuerza que podía sentirse a distancia, en su presencia, en su energía, era la presencia de un "verdadero ace"

Un flashback lo hizo desconectarse un momento del momento en el que estaba y a quien estaba viendo...

\- ¡Kazuma!

\- ¡Si!

\- Si quieres ser el mejor cátcher, tienes que aprender a seguir los movimientos de los lanzamientos, los tipos… y más que eso, leer la mirada de tu pitcher, no basta solo con que sigas su trayectoria, si ves su mirada sabrás la fuerza con la que ira ese lanzamiento… tienes que conectarte con el pitcher…

\- ¡Jaja! Ya tienes tus salidas místicas padre – burlesco -

\- Te estoy hablando en serio… pero quizá las palabras estén demás contigo

\- ¿Eh? Si, mejor demuéstrame lo que dices con lanzamientos

\- Pero ten claro esto… - el muchacho lo mira atento – no porque hayas entrado recién a la secundaria y seas mi hijo, voy a tener piedad contigo… - sonríe -

\- Pues, eso está muy bien – risa- no te estoy pidiendo que la tengas ¡jeje! – confiado –

El muchacho se preparó para recibir el lanzamiento viendo como lo había observado cientos de veces desde que tenía memoria, su padre se ponía en posición y luego lanzaba esos tiros que lo emocionaban, acabando con los bateadores uno a uno, quizá por esa razón, le emocionaba la posición del receptor y poder ser capaz de recibir esos increíbles lanzamientos y más aún, ser el que los pidiera planeando como abatir a los bateadores, eso hacia la posición del cátcher tan atractiva, el estratega que usando a su pitcher era capaz de abatir a sus oponentes, uno a uno, lanzamiento tras lanzamiento y lograr un strike, era una de las mejores sensaciones, liquidar al enemigo, de manera tan brutal, era una sensación demasiado excitante, quería crecer lo más pronto posible y jugar con su padre, para llevar a su equipo hasta el campeonato nacional, quería ganarlo junto a él, sonrío emocionado, más de lo que su sonrisa y mirada podían expresar, pero antes, debía volverse bueno, el mejor, para estar al nivel de su padre y para ello debía tener la habilidad para atrapar esos lanzamientos, cosa que en ese momento al recibir la bola, pero escapársele de las manos, dejando la mano que sostenía el guante resentida no estaba ni cerca de obtener, segundos antes de recibir ese potente lanzamiento, pudo ver lo que dijo su padre, ese instinto salvaje flameando, como un animal atacando y abatiendo a su presa, ese mismo instinto ardiendo, evidenciándolo en la mirada dorada del muchacho frente a él, esa mirada lo había conectado con el pasado y ahora lo traía al presente, para luego sentir en su guante el potente lanzamiento que llegaba a empujarlo por completo al recibirlo, mientras el umpire indicaba bateador fuera.

Miz – ¡Nice ball! – sonrisa cabrona –

El muchacho le sonrió devuelta con una mirada que denotaba hambre de lucha, de abatir a sus enemigos como fuera, harían esto juntos hasta donde pudieran, de todas formas, cuando ese instinto ya estaba encendido en su máxima expresión, no había nada que hacer, sonrió emocionado y se prepararon para enfrentar al siguiente oponente, le indico con algunos gestos y miradas que no era necesario esforzarse tanto, confiarían en la defensa, que confiara en él, harían esto juntos, como equipo, así aunque uno de los lanzamientos fue bateado y gracias al cambio de trayectoria salió hacia adelante, el muchacho lo recupero lanzándoselo a su cátcher y este lo lanzo rápidamente a la primera base evitando que la robaran, así terminaron esa entrada con solo una carrera abajo en el marcador.

Mientras caminaban a hacia la banca Mizuki le dio un golpecito con el guante en el hombro derecho

Mz – Hacemos buen equipo después de todo – le dice sonriente -

S – Tuviste una reacción muy rápida, buena jugada zorro Mizuki

Mz – ¡Tsk! – le guiña un ojo – confía en mi… - respira profundo – fui entrenado por el mejor, "Doggie" Sawamura

S – ¡No me digas perro!

Mz – Tú me llamaste zorro primero – risa –

S – Pero si tú eres un zorro, ¡seguro tienes la cola escondida bajo el uniforme!

Mz – Quizás… ¿Quieres ver? – abriéndose el cinturón –

S - ¡AH! NOOO, pervertido

A lo lejos sus ex compañeros lo observaban reír y juguetearse, realmente la situación los tenía bastante confundidos, si no había recuperado la memoria, que tipo de relación tenía con ese cátcher, el ambiente en el equipo contrario había cambiado completamente, la entrada del ace les había levantado la moral tremendamente y habían hecho un excelente juego con una defensa que se coordino de manera excelente, con un juego rápido evitaron que les robaran la base, tal como antes, cuando hicieron equipo en Seido, la presencia de Sawamura, en ese estado, como un verdadero ace, hacia cambiar a todo el equipo, como un tornado de energía los había revitalizado, Miyuki los observaba mientras habían formado un circulo para hablar sobre lo que sucedería a continuación puesto que les tocaba batear y a SoftBank Hawk defender, Furuya llego a su lado, envuelto en una fuerte aura competitiva.

F – Parecen muy animados… pero no podrán vencerme solo con eso

M – Jeje pareces ansioso por demostrarle tu fuerza, pero no vayas a ponerte obstinado con los lanzamientos que pida, no hay que subestimarlos – pensando – [Aunque…. – observa a Mizuki y luego a Sawamura – debo admitir que me siento algo celoso de que este recibiendo tan buenos lanzamientos… tsk – sonríe – creo que incluso, son mejores que antes… ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento hizo en menos de un año?... – exhala – al final… siempre logra mantenerme interesado en todo lo que puede hacer…]

Mientras lejos de ellos el equipo de los rojos de la ciudad costera de Aiichi, habían estado hablando de algunas estrategias con su entrenador y luego solo se quedaron juntos los 3 bateadores que venían a continuación, Mizuki, Sawamura y Tamashi, el primero los abrazo a ambos inclinando para hablar solo entre los tres muy juntos

Mz – Es un hecho que, con ese pitcher, no lograremos un homerun y lo único que buscara en poncharnos, pero, no buscaremos el homerun, a este tipo de pitchers hay que tomarlos por otro lado… como ultimo al batear, lo único que te pido Tamashi… es que nos des un impulso

T – Esta bien… aunque en la ronda anterior, Shunsuke y los demás no fueron capaces de hacer nada con ese pitcher…

Mz – No te preocupes… Sawamura y yo, te lo dejaremos algo más fácil – se ríe – solo recuerda, lo que entrenamos hace unos días… será exactamente lo mismo, si pudiste batearlo ese día, también podrás ahora... solo piensa que… estas entrenando igual que ese día, no te pongas nervioso… además depende en que base estemos, quizá… solo necesitemos robarlas – sonrisa zorruna – y tú eres experto en generar eso

T – Entonces no tengo que batearlas…

Mz – Espera mi señal… tu igual Sawamura… les diré si tienen que batear o no ¿Entendido?

T - ¡Sí!

S - ¡Si KITSUNE-SENPAI!

T – KAJAJAJAJA

Mz – ¿Qué es eso de Kitsune-senpai? Doggiemura – risa burlesca –

S - ¡AGH!

Mz – Hablando de eso… recuerda muy bien lo que practicamos en la simulación… - lo mira a los ojos sonriente –

S – Si, lo recuerdo

Mz – Bien, porque posiblemente lo pondremos en práctica – les indican que tienen que pasar a batear – perfecto… ¡VAMOS! – grita enérgico -

T – S - ¡SI!

Mz – Tomando su bate y empezando a caminar – Kukuku me encantaría hacerle un homerun a este sujeto… pero hay que sacarle el máximo partido a esta entrada – risa mientras va llegando a la caja de bateo –

T – Kazuma es tan genial, nunca he visto que le tema a ningún pitcher, jamás ningún pitcher lo ha hecho dudar… me gustaría tener su seguridad – suspira –

S – ¿Ningún pitcher? – recordando cuando practicaron por horas, en que estuvo lanzándole todo tipo de lanzamientos, mientras Mizuki bateaba, pidiéndole que los lanzara con todo lo que tuviera con una mirada emocionada y siempre sonriendo con confianza y lo azuzaba retándolo a lanzar bola que lo pudieran sorprender – ¡VAMOS KITSUNE-SENPAI BATEA A ESOS MAFIOSOS!

Mizuki estaba preparándose en la posición de bateo cuando no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, que luego le costó calmar, luego se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos por la risa, aunque esto a Miyuki le llamo la atención

M – Pensando – [¿Kitsune-senpai? ¿Quiere decir que ya no cree que Mizuki soy yo? – la voz de Sawamura en un recuerdo de cuando estaban en Seido vino a su cabeza con un fuerte "Maldito Tanuki" - ahja el cuando me apodo con algún animal, siempre fue Tanuki… Entonces… ¿Por qué sigue con él? Y parece no reconocernos….

A Miyuki se le formo un lio en la cabeza, ya no entendía de que iba aquello, lo único que entendía, es que al parecer no tenía devuelta su memoria aun, pero ya no confundía a este tipo él, eso le daba cierto tipo de alivio, si, pero sin embargo seguía haciéndole caso ¿Por qué?

Mz – Mirando hacia donde se encontraban - ¡DOGGIEMURA! ¡SIENTATE! – como ordenándole a un perro, estúpidamente este lo hizo – jajajaja maldito idiota me hizo reír denuevo – trata de respirar para controlarse –

S – ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI! ¡BAKAKITSUNE!

T – Sawamura lo estas desconcentrando, solo quédate sentado y callado ¿ok?

Mz – ¡Ahhh! – exhala mientras se pone en posición de bateo y mira de reojo a Miyuki – Deberías hacerte con una mascota de estas… son tan divertidas…

M – Prefirió ignorarlo y mirar a Furuya preparándose para enfrentarlo mientras gruñía para sus adentros – [Él no es una mascota idiota y menos la tuya… - mira a Furuya – bien encarguémonos de este maldito

]

La batería de Softbank Hawk comenzó su ataque, aunque Mizuki solo dejo pasar el primer lanzamiento

Mz – pensando mientras sonríe confiado – [Predecible… jaja nunca pensé que tanto]

Dejo pasar el segundo lanzamiento para asegurarse

Furuya lo miraba con ira contenida y aura de animal salvaje, aunque el bateador frente a sí lo miraba de forma similar excepto por la amplia sonrisa y su mirada intensamente desafiante, con actitud retadora, hacia que todo su espíritu se sintiera con ganas de lanzarle la bola más poderosa que pudiera tener en su repertorio, pero no Miyuki le indicaba un lanzamiento para poder sacar el primer out de la entrada. Mizuki le hizo un gesto como burlándose "no vas a enfrentarme", pero Furuya no iba a desafiar a Miyuki e hizo lo que le pidió, solo que Mizuki pudo ver todo eso a través de la mirada del pitcher que se erguia frente a él

Mz – Pensando – [Cuando un pitcher tiene ese instinto salvaje tan fuertemente encendido… es muy difícil disimularlo… Desde donde quiera que este… - presiona fuerte el bate – mira como vamos a ganar hooooooooy! ]

Bateo el lanzamiento de Furuya de manera que pudo lanzarlo hasta los jardines lo que le permitió pasar a primera base mientras la recuperaban, sonrió confiado y mirando burlesco al alto pitcher peliazul, ahora se quedaría en posición de robar las bases, mientras le tocaba lanzar a Sawamura, lo miro fijo a los ojos cuando se posiciono en la caja de bateo

Mz – Pensando – [Vamos… sabes que intentaran sacarte un out, quieren mantener la ventaja, asegurarse y luego retomar la ofensiva, no nos están tomando a la ligera…

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía en posición asegurándose de no cruzar miradas con ese cátcher que lo hacía sentir cosas raras, aunque con el pitcher era inevitable, su mirada le daba escalofríos y otras sensaciones extrañas, así que hizo algunos ejercicios de respiración para recuperar la calma, Miyuki noto esto, lo conocía tan bien que sabía perfectamente cuando estaba nervioso

Miyu – Sawamura – le susurro –

Ese susurro le hizo recorrer un escalofrió por el cuerpo, presionando el bate con fuerza y llevándolo a poner su típica de expresión de gato con mucho sudor en el rostro. Miyuki sonrió al parecer, aunque no lo "reconociera" su voz si causaba ciertos efectos

S – Pensando – [Estos sujetos me están molestando, tal como dijo Kitsune-senpai, pero pero… poooooooorque se siente así de raro ahhhhhhhhhh] – gruño - ¡TU CATCHER SIN ROSTRO DEJA DE MOLESTARME!

Miyu – Pensando – [¿Sin rostro? ¿Eso es un insulto nuevo o qué?]

Mizuki noto la expresión de gato típica de un Sawamura nervioso así que movió los brazos pidiéndole al umpire que interviniera, este les dijo un par de cosas y el juego siguió su curso.

Sawamura tomo la posición listo para batear, Miyuki lo sentía mucho, pero no permitirían que bateara, así que le hizo unas indicaciones para pedirle cierto tiro

S – Pensando – [¿Eh? ¿Por qué….? ¿Entendí que le estaba pidiendo? Mmmm – respiro profundo – En fin! ¡Vamos! Tengo que darle un impulso a Kitsune-senpai] - sonrió emocionado –

Respiro profundo al ver como el pitcher se ponía en posición y luego lanzaba, todo eso paso como en cámara lenta frente a sus ojos, como si lo hubiera visto infinidad de veces, entonces en ultimo momento antes que la bola llegara una distancia prudente cambio de posición el bate, que en un principio tenia preparado para un toque y bateo lo que le había lanzado elevándose muy alto por los aire, aunque mientras los demás miraban y trataban de saber en dónde caería la bola, Mizuki y Sawamura ya habían corrido, antes de que la recuperaran Sawamura se había lanzado de panza a la primera base, mientras que Mizuki había llegado a la tercera, desde esta le sonríe y le levantaba ambos pulgares y el muchacho le correspondía con una sonrisa sentado en el suelo

Mz – Jajajaja idiota, puedo ver su cola moverse de un lado a otro AHAHA do-ggi-mu-ra – se aseguro que le leyera los labios –

S – Lo entendió perfectamente, mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba la ropa - ¡NO ME DIGAS ASI! GRRRRR – manos empuñadas gruñendo –

Mz – AHAHAH – tomándose el estómago –

Mientras Miyuki había pedido tiempo y caminaba hacia Furuya noto la interacción entre ellos y en serio no entendía que sucedía, pero no debía preocuparse de eso ahora, ya lo había desconcentrado lo suficiente y al parecer a Furuya también

M - ¿Qué sucede Furuya?

F - ¿Qué sucede? Lance lo que me pediste

M – Si, la primera que te batearon se aceleró en último momento ¿Qué sucede con tu control?

F – Ok no volverá a pasar…

Miyuki no podía culparlo, después de todo era humano y fueron amigos, compañeros de clase y a pesar de ser "rivales", también estaban la mayor parte del tiempo juntos, aunque el muchacho peliazul fuera malo expresando lo que sentía o sus emociones, la situación debía tenerlo ansioso, tal como a él mismo, pero debían controlar sus emociones y jugar como verdaderos profesionales.

En el siguiente turno Tamashi ya llegaba 2 foul y había dejado pasar 2 bolas, tratando de controlar su ansiedad por la presión que ejercía enfrentar a la "batería de oro" del campeonato, hacia ejercicio de respiración, no podía fallarle a Kazuma y al equipo, en medio de su ansiedad, mientras el pitcher se ponía en posición nuevamente, su mirada se cruzo con la su capitán, este sonrió e hizo un gesto como quitándose una mancha de la nariz, con esto entendió que el siguiente lanzamiento lo podía batear, desde su posición Mizuki podía ver las manos del pitcher y mas allá, por su misma experiencia como cátcher y entrenador de los pitcher, pudo sacar una conclusión quizá no exacta, pero cercana a lo que lanzaría. Tamashi respiro profundo al ver el lanzamiento acercándose y entendió que se trataba de un change up, esperando el momento justo para abanicar con la mayor fuerza posible y mandarla lejos hasta los jardines, ahí se lanzaron al ataque los 2 corredores que estaban al acecho mientras Miyuki esperaba la bola venia desde los jardines y primero se detuvo en un compañero que estaba cercano a Sawamura, intento tocarlo con la bola en el guante, pero no pudo porque este se escabullía entre ellos primero haciendo como que iba a avanzar, pero luego retrocediendo a la base donde venia, entonces al estar pendientes de esto, no le tomaron atención a la orden que gritaba Miyuki pidiendo la bola, hasta que de pronto lo escucharon, pero demasiado tarde, cuando la pelota llego a su guante, Mizuki se había lanzado por detrás de él y por la velocidad que traía, primero se barrio sobre el plato del home y luego rodo unos metros, mientras el umpire gritaba agitando sus brazos

SAAAAAFE! –

Mz – Se levanto riendo mientras lo miraba de reojo – En tu cara… cátcher prodigio tsk! – le guiña un ojo mientras empieza a caminar hacia su banca en donde sus compañeros celebraban –

Ahora tenían un hombre en tercera y uno en segunda, el panorama se habia complicado, aunque al siguiente bateador lo sacaron de un out, ya no dejarían pasar a ninguno más, al siguiente bateador también lo sacaron de un out, solo faltaba uno y lo lograrían, se acabaría la ofensiva de Yokai del este, el siguiente en batear, Shunsuke, dejo pasar unos cuantos lanzamientos, se tomaba las cosas con cuidado, un out más y se acabaría su ofensiva, era un momento con demasiada adrenalina para todos, Sawamura y Tamashi estaban en posición de correr y robar bases lo más rápido que pudieran, pero debían controlar las emociones o eso intentaba Shunsuke demasiado ansioso por el momento, había estudiado demasiado a ese pitcher, fueron horas de análisis de sus lanzamientos, pero lo positivo, es que su abanico de lanzamientos no era tan amplio como los de su ace, eso limitaba las posibilidades de error, espero la bola perfecta y agudizando la mirada la bateo mandándola a los jardines, mientras Sawamura corria como si la vida se le fuera en ello, era una jugada rápida, desde este fue recuperada por un compañero y lanzada a otro más cerca para ser lanzada al cátcher, pero el short stop que la recibió la lanzo algo mal y Miyuki tuvo que salir unos cuantos metros del home para recuperarla y frente a él venía Sawamura corriendo a toda velocidad, mientras sus compañeros gritaban

Mz – ¡COOOOOOOORRE FOREST!

Fue cosa de un segundo en que se inclino a recuperarla y pensaba tocarlo con esta para inhabilitarlo, pero de pronto el muchacho desapareció de su campo de visión, segundos después vio como una sombra lo cubría…. El muchacho había saltado sobre él, como un animal, y cayo sobre el plato del home dándose una voltereta digna de un gimnasta olímpico de hecho se levantó haciendo una mímica de uno

Mz – JAJAHJAHJAH 10+ - haciendo como que le muestra un cartel con un puntaje – Ven aquí Doggiemura!

S – Corrió con sonrisa y estrellitas alrededor -

Mientras todos corrían y celebraban con ellos una segunda anotación para Yokai como algo histórico, puesto que venían invictos desde que empezó el campeonato, arrasando, mientras los comentaristas alaban la estrategia y la velocidad de la batería para robar las bases.

Comentaristas

DOS CARRERAS EN UNA ENTRADA, ¡YOKAI HA DEMOSTRADO SER UN EQUIPAZO!

¿Qué EQUIPO LE HABIA MARCADO 2 CARRERAS EN UNA ENTRADA A SOFT BANK HAWK? NINGUNO QUE RECUERDE HACE VARIOS CAMPEONATOS

LOS ROJOS HAN SIDO LA REVELACION DE ESTE AÑO, LA BATERIA SAWAMURA Y MIZUKI SEGUIRA DANDO QUE HABLAR AL PARECER, NO SOLO PONCHAN BATEADORES COMO LOS DIOSES SINO TAMBIEN CUANDO TIENE QUE ROBAR BASES NO HAY QUIEN LOS DETENGA

Después de los comentarios, siguió el juego, aunque Furuya saco a la primera al bateador que venia con un strike acabando así la ofensiva para los Yokai y pasando a la siguiente entrada con los rojos defendiendo, sacando rápidamente a los bateadores de 3 out, ahora debían hacer el todo por el todo para defender ese único punto que los mantenía sobre el equipo favorito del campeonato, en la siguiente entrada no tuvieron la misma suerte, puesto que el pitcher peliazul estaba "endemoniado", pero no importa solo tenían que seguir defendiendo, de todas formas ya iba por la séptima entrada, dos más y todo terminaría.

Sawamura mando fuera al primer bateador de 3 strike, aunque cuando hizo el tercer lanzamiento, sin que Mizuki lo notase, se puso pálido por un momento y tuvo que contener el aliento, toda la zona del hombro le estaba doliendo como los mil demonios y esta sudando bastante por este hecho, pero no piensa bajar del montículo, solo quedan tres entradas, la que están jugando y dos mas y el partido terminara con el pase a la final y haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para lograrlo, el espíritu de lucha y el deseo de ganar ardía en su interior iluminando su mirada, mientras el siguiente bateador tomaba su posición… trago saliva y respiro profundo haciendo oídos sordos al dolor, lucharía hasta el final, no importa cómo, pero lo haría, porque era, la estrella de su equipo.

CONTINUARÁ


	15. Espíritu de lucha

El joven pitcher debutante en la liga profesional, defendía la séptima entrada para los rojos de Yokai del este, no habían podido lograr más out luego del primero que le habían sacado al segundo bateador y ya iban por el cuarto jugador con una base cedida, habían sido muchos lanzamientos y si no lograban conseguir el out o las bolas pronto serian aún más. Mizuki ya había notado la palidez en el rostro del muchacho y aunque barajaba posibilidades sobre que lanzamientos usar, pensando en alguno que fuera "menos fuerte" o complicado, la verdad es que cualquier que usara tendría que mover el hombro de todas maneras, sin embargo su espíritu de lucha seguía intacto, no habían variaciones en los lanzamientos, seguían siendo perfectos, justo donde los pedía, con una sonrisa desafiante, el muchacho parecía decirle que no se preocupara, seguirían luchando juntos aquella batalla, Mizuki le sonrió devuelta fascinado por la energía y presencia que desprendía el muchacho, la intensidad de su mirada con las pupilas dilatadas, el color de sus ojos brillando como los de un gato en la oscuridad listo para cazar a su presa, sin duda atrapar sus lanzamientos, estar frente a él con esa aura desafiante de un verdadero ace era una sensación demasiado emocionante, quien sabia perfectamente lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento el cátcher de los rojos no era otro que Miyuki, de pie junto a la banca de su equipo, estaba demasiado concentrado en los lanzamientos del muchacho y en sus expresiones, aunque no estuviera allí, como su cátcher, podía sentir esa emoción, la intensidad que le daba a cada lanzamiento, cada uno de ellos cargado de su espíritu, de su tenacidad y corazón que estaba entregando en el campo en ese momento.

M – Sonríe sin dejar de observarlo mientras piensa – [Geeez... mi equipo estaría decepcionado, si supiera cuanto deseo estar en el lugar de Mizuki en este momento...]

Un compañero paso con su bate junto a él y le dijo mientras lo mirada de reojo

\- No puedes ocultar la emoción al verlo jugar ¿eh?

M – ¿De qué hablas? – riendo -

\- Es tu creación ¿no? Según dijeron los comentaristas...

M – Las habilidades que tiene, son solo suyas... y ganadas con su esfuerzo, nada tienen que ver conmigo

\- Que modesto, aunque en el fondo sabes, que solo un buen cátcher puede ver y sacar el talento real de un pitcher... - empieza a caminar – por muy bueno que sea, no deja de ser un mocoso

En ese sentido su compañero tenía razón, ellos eran bateadores con años de experiencia en el ámbito profesional, pero sonreía algo burlesco y nuevamente sintiéndose mal por ello ya que eran sus compañeros de equipo, porque aunque Maeda dijera eso, sabía que el joven pitcher los había sorprendido, en el beisbol los pitcher zurdos son los menos, son una gran minoría, corresponden al menor porcentaje del total de pitchers y más allá, uno con una gran cantidad de lanzamientos distintos no es algo que enfrentaran todos los días, aunque estuvieran en las ligas profesionales y llevaran años jugando en ellas, el "noob" los había mantenido a raya y al menos hasta ahora ni Maeda, el poseedor de una buena cantidad de Home run del equipo había podido batear uno, Miyuki lo sabía muy bien y esa porque las bolas que lanzaba Sawamura cambiaban de dirección dando como resultado un mal golpe y que dieran a cualquier lado, menos el lugar hacia donde la quería mandar el bateador, sumado a que no podían ver su brazo y su lanzamiento hasta el ultimo momento.

Tal como los demás. El primer lanzamiento confundió un poco a Maeda, pero logro batearlo dando un foul, el segundo lanzamiento siendo un changeup también logro batearlo dando otro foul. Mizuki se preocupó, abanico probando los lanzamientos, seguro para prepararse, ahora si batearía en serio, debía evaluar bien, puesto que, teniendo un jugador en primera base, si Maeda lograba asestarles un Home run, harían dos vueltas y eso complicaría mucho el panorama. El muchacho frente a él también analizaba la situación, miro hacia la posición que estaba el jugador de los Softbank Hawk atento para correr y robar bases.

S – Pensando – [No hay otra opción... tendré que usar ese lanzamiento... solo que... nunca lo he practicado con Mizuki-senpai] – le hace una seña para que se acerque –

Mizuki pidió tiempo al umpire y se acerco a hablar con el muchacho que se veía bastante agitado y pálido, esto lo tenía preocupado no duraría mucho tiempo más y al entrenador le importaba más bien poco, seguro solo estaba usando al equipo y su llegada a esta parte del campeonato nacional como trampolín para futuras contrataciones.

Mz - ¿Qué sucede Doggiemura? Jeje – sonrisa burlesca –

S – MMMM – gruñe – Maeda batera lo que lance...

Mz – Así es, Maeda es un bateador experimentado con más de 300 Homeruns en su carrera que esperabas, hemos corrido con suerte de la mas suertuda que no nos ha hecho ninguno, pero ahora debe estar planeándolo en serio, ya que tiene la oportunidad de una anotación doble

S – Por eso... estaba pensando en usar... un lanzamiento que no hemos usado...

Mz - ¿Eh? Hemos usado los 15 solo en esta entrada – exclamo -

S – Hay otro... uno que nunca has visto...

Mz – ¿OTRO?! – exclamo sorprendido – ¿Qué eres? ¿Una caja de sorpresa de cumpleaños?! – Ríen cubriéndose la cara con el guante, aunque en medio de la risa el muchacho se queja un poco – ¿Te esta doliendo? – el muchacho asiente – del 1 al 10 ¿Cuál es la escala de dolor?

S – Piensa y le responde – 3

Mz – Mentira

S – No miento

Mz – Un mentiroso sabe cuándo otro está mintiendo

S – Esta bien, 5...

Mz – Bien, esa mentira esta mejor, estas demasiado sudado y pálido, será mejor cambiarte por Tama para el siguiente juga...

S - ¡NO! ¡¿No he cometido tantas fallas, aun no bajare del montículo! – le grito -

Mizuki exhalo ofuscado, en una especie de lucha de miradas, en que la del muchacho flameaba intensamente, esos ojos dorados se clavaban molesto y con una determinación del demonio a ser bajado del montículo. El umpire le hizo una seña a Mizuki de que ya era tiempo.

Mz – Bien que piensas probar

S – Solo pon tu guante al centro

Mz – ¿Al centro? ¿Sera directo al medio? ¿Estas loco?

S – Solo trata de atraparlo...

Mz – ¿Como que trata?! ¡CLARO QUE LO ATRAPARE! Bien si crees que con este lanzamiento que nadie ha visto podemos cargarnos a Maeda pues... ¡HAGAMOSLO! – expresión emocionada mientras chocan guantes y Sawamura le sonríe, antes de volver a su posición le mira con actitud retadora - si no lo atrapo podrás pedir un deseo jajaja y cumpliré lo que quieras  
S - Jajaja vaya confianza Kitsune-senpai  
Mz - Tu - lo mira a los ojos con determinación - solo lanza con todo lo que tengas... yo me encargare del resto  
S - Asiente emocionado -

Mizuki tomo su posición y puso el guante al centro ¿Un lanzamiento que no había visto? eso le hacía sentir cosquilleo en el cuerpo, pensando que tan maravilloso podía ser como para creer que podía batir a Maeda y evitar el Home Run

Mz - Pensando - [Diablos - risa nerviosa - no sentía esta emoción desde que era crio...no la sentía desde que... veía lanzar a mi padre desde la gradería... – sorprendido] - su semblante burlesco cambio a uno más tranquilo y con una sonrisa sincera luego de eso respiro profundo y se puso firme al escuchar la señal del umpire – ¡Bien! ¡Vamos!

Eijun miraba la pelota en su mano, mientras sonreía emocionado, confiando en Mizuki podría entregar el todo por el todo en ese lanzamiento, la fuerza de su espíritu de lucha iría en él.  
Respiro profundo y comenzó a tomar la posición que ese lanzamiento, su lanzamiento propio de él, requería, desconcertando a Mizuki al tomar esa extraña posición.

Desde la banca contraria Miyuki abrió los ojos sorprendido y emocionado al ver que haría su lanzamiento personal, la posición, su pierna levantada escondiendo el resto del cuerpo y esa aura a su alrededor es como si pudiera ver su energía rodeándolo y concentrándose en su lanzamiento, para luego soltar ese lanzamiento salvaje, la representación de su espíritu temerario e indomable en un duelo directo contra su compañero. Una sonrisa excitada se dibujó en el rostro de Miyuki, ni siquiera pestañeo en ese momento con tal de no perder no un segundo la trayectoria, ese lanzamiento, el que pensó que nunca más vería, pasaba frente a sus ojos sorprendidos, causándole un cosquilleo de emoción en todo el cuerpo.

Mi - Pensando - [Sigue causándome... lo mismo que la primera vez ¡tsk!]

Masuo pudo ver la dirección del lanzamiento y abanico presionando con la mayor fuerza posible para lograr un home run no iba a perder contra un mocoso, sin embargo no sintió la presión de la bola en el bate y al haber aplicado tanta fuerza giro sobre sí mismo ¿Como era posible que ese lanzamiento prácticamente había desaparecido frente a sus ojos?

Segundos antes de este hecho los ojos de Mizuki como el muchacho usaba la facilidad que tenía su cuerpo para doblarse y hacer un lanzamiento que tal como le dijo, nunca había visto, solo tendría unos segundos para asegurar la trayectoria suponiendo que venía al centro tal como le indico, pero no considero que la bola primero se inclinaba cuando llegaba a la zona del bateador y luego se elevaba a una velocidad y fuerza descomunal que alcanzo a anticipar en una fracción de segundos atrapándola, pero solo por un mundo momento, ya que al improvisar tan rápido el agarre del guante no fue perfecto y se escapó

Mz - [Mierdaa!] - la bola escapa del guante elevándose y yéndose hacia atrás

Mientras los comentaristas gritaban este hecho, el bateador aprovechaba para ir por la primera base y el jugador que estaba en segunda correr para robar la siguiente. Mizuki se levantó rápidamente dando un salto felino recuperándola, mientras se quitaba la máscara del rostro y analizando la jugada que haría en unos segundos viendo la posición de los jugadores contrarios, Eijun lo observaba preocupado pensado en que todo había salido mal, su mirada se encontró con la del cátcher

Mz - AAAABAAAAJO! - le rugió al muchacho y este lo hizo de inmediato –

Colocando sus pies en posición de lanzamiento y doblando el cuerpo similar a Eijun soltó un cañonazo que atravesó todo el diamante pasando sobre el muchacho inclinado en el montículo

Mz - YOOOOOSUKEEEEE! – le grito al defensa que cuidaba la tercera base -

Este se giró para recibir el lanzamiento que se quebró a la mitad de su trayectoria curvándose un poco llegando con una potencia bestial a su guante que resonó bastante fuerte, luego de esto toco al jugador contrario y perdió la carrera, al igual que el jugador que no alcanzo a llegar a primera base, el árbitro decreto un double play, mientras el equipo de los rojos celebraba haber terminado con la ofensiva de Softbank Haws

Los comentaristas alababan la jugada, mientras se repetían las imágenes de los lanzamientos en las pantallas y los equipos regresaban a sus respectivas bancas

\- !QUE NIVEL DE LANZAMIENTOS SEÑORES! MASUO NOOO PUDO VER EL LANZAMIENTO DEL PITCHER DE LOS ROJOS, SAWAMURA NOS SORPRENDE CON UN LANZAMIENTO QUE NO HABIAMOS VISTO EN TODO EL CAMPEONATO! -Se ven las repeticiones -  
\- OMG mira como rebota eso en el guante del catcher sin duda fue un cañonazo, no quisiera ser Mizuki en estos momentos, que dolor de manos señores – toma de perfil y en cámara lenta -  
\- Pero se recobró rápido, de hecho increíblemente rápido y realizo un espectacular lanzamiento de bola rápida quebrada, lástima que no sea pitcher como su padre, seria espectacular  
\- Te fijaste en que realizo ese lanzamiento con el brazo izquierdo y los lanzamientos a primera base los ha hecho con el derecho - salen repeticiones de videos -  
\- Como curiosidad - en otra pantalla salen unas tomas de video más antiguas -su padre, el gran pitcher Kazuo Mizuki, era el único pitcher ambidiestro en las ligas profesionales japonesas y al parecer el joven capitán Mizuki también posee esta increíble habilidad...

Mizuki observaba las pantallas con un semblante emocionado y sonriente al ver a su padre en ellas

Mz - Pensando - [Eras genial ves... no te han olvidado... Hare lo que sea para cumplir tu sueño, ya lo veras] - un estruendoso grito lo saco de sus pensamientos volteándose a ver al muchacho -  
S - KITSUNE- SENPAI! ERES INCREIBLE! - le grita -  
Mz - Jajajaja - recogiendo la máscara de catcher y caminando hacia él - estas hiperventilado doggiemura – riéndose -  
S -¡¿ Y TU PADRE ERA UN PITCHER?! ¡UN PITCHER AMBIDIESTRO! ¡ESO ES INCREIBLE NUNCA HE VISTO UNO! - ambos miran las pantallas -  
Mz - No son comunes... él era especial...bueno tu también lo eres - le sonríe y le desordena el cabello - ¿Dime qué demonios fue eso?  
S - Apenado - Lo siento por un momento pensé que la había cagado  
Mz - ¿Eh? Tu lanzamiento fue increíble y perfecto fui yo el que falle, así que no te sientas mal por ello...  
S - Pero luego lanzaste una rápida quebrada perfecta al guante de Yosuke! - este venia llegando hasta ellos -  
Y - GRRRR - le echa la bronca a Mizuki -  
Mz - Sorry - riéndose -  
Y - Hijo de puta la mano me duele como los mil demonios - le muestra la palma roja –

Mientras ellos discutían o más bien Mizuki se reía de su compañero enfadado, el muchacho miraba la distancia desde el home a la tercera base

S - Pensando - [Como pudo... dejarle la mano así con esa distancia...] - tuvo un flashback en que recordó al entrenador Kataoka (sin definir su rostro) lanzando la bola lejísimo y dejarla incrustada en una reja - [¿Quién era? ¿Como pudo lanzar así? He conocido personas increíbles... que no puedo recordar]

Una clavada horrible en el hombro lo saco de sus pensamientos incluso mareándolo un poco

S - tsk...  
Mz - Se volteo - ¡Hey! vamos a la banca hay que aplicar enfriamiento...  
S - Si...  
Y - Sawamura... ¿Está lesionado?  
Mz - Si...  
Y - Estamos cagados entonces, Tamashi esta traumado no volverá a subir al montículo  
Mz - Lo sé... - hablan mientras caminan -  
S - No se preocupen, aun puedo lanzar, ¡no pienso bajar del montículo!

La siguiente parte de la entrada, con Softbak Hawk defendiendo y Yokai a la ofensiva paso rápidamente, sin duda por algo eran llamados "la batería de oro" del campeonato, sacando rápidamente tres out a sus oponentes y durando muy poco el tiempo de ofensiva de los rojos, Furuya tenía un aura imponente, avivada por el buen juego que había hecho Sawamura defendiendo a su equipo, así que hizo lo suyo con una buena dirección de Miyuki encargándose ambos rápidamente de los bateadores

Shunsuke venia caminando ofuscado hacia la banca y se acercó a su capitán

S – ¡Demonios! Si no logramos batear, no podemos hacer nada

Mz – Esta difícil, por algo apodan a ese pitcher como el "moustruo"

Sh – Me saco de 3 strike, no pude ni verlos, un carajo, tenemos buena defensa, buen pitcher, pero no tenemos buenos bateadores

Mz – Más que eso... es que el juego se volvió más agresivo que la entrada anterior, ese cátcher debe estar algo ansioso

Sh - ¿hm? ¿Y por qué lo estaría?

Mz – Porque los entrenadores de grandes equipos exigen resultados, ese cátcher solo gana lo que ganamos todos nosotros, para eso los inversionistas exigen resultados y nosotros, estamos opacando eso... nosotros, un equipo "pobre", con jugadores campestres

Sh - ¿En serio ese cátcher gana lo que ganamos todos?

Mz – Jaja no lo sé, pero ¿Debe ser así no? Por eso la mayoría busca jugar en equipos grandes como eso, la pasta y la fama, anuncios de grandes marcas, invitaciones a programas de tv, promoción al extranjero y cosas como esas – hablan mientras se cala los protectores –

Sh – Seguro recibirás ofertas de grandes equipos, te has destacado en este campeonato...

Mz - ¿Y eso qué? No me interesa, seguiré jugando con ustedes el año que viene y el siguiente y el siguiente... hasta que este equipo gane el campeonato nacional y el cupo a entrar en los 12 mejores... - mano en el hombro a su compañero – lo haremos juntos...

Sh – Estas loco... ¿lo sabias? – le sonríe – Cualquiera prefiere tomar las ofertas y entrar a esos grandes equipos

Mz – Ufff hace mucho tiempo... - se ríen – Sawamura, ya nos toca entrar...

S – ¡YA ESTOY LISTO KITSUNE SENPAI! – se pone de pie firme a su lado con un gesto de marino –

Mz – JAJAJA ¡idiota! – mirando el estadio – dime ¿Cuál es el desafio Shunsuke? Cuando tienes el mejor equipo armado con toda la pasta con la que cuenta SoftBank Hawk, eso lo hace totalmente aburrido y monótono... de hecho creo que les hemos dado diversión, deberían agradecernos – se ríe –

Sh – Estamos solo un punto arriba

Mz – Lo se...

S – ¡NO SE PREOCUPEN! ¡YO EIJUN SAWAMURA NO DEJARE QUE NOS ANOTEN! – aura y estrellitas -

Mz – JAJAJAJA – le echa un brazo al cuello y se lo lleva – Vamos Doggiemura, hazte cargo de tus palabras

Sh – ¡Suerte! Sawamura no te sobre esfuerces, confía en la defensa

S - ¡Sí!

Cuando se habían alejado un poco de los demás, Mizuki cambio a un semblante serio sin sacarle el brazo de encima acercándolo

Mz – Escala de dolor

S – 5

Mz – mmmmmmmmmm

S – La crema para desinflamar me ayudo

Mz – Ya da igual no haremos lanzamientos violentos... no importan que la toquen la recuperaremos con la defensa...

S – Siento... fallarles así...

Mz - ¿Eh? No seas ridículo ni que te hubieras lesionado apropósito

S – Es por el accidente... me lesiono más fácil... aun así, ustedes me dieron la posibilidad de jugar y están confiando en mi...

Mz – Pero este es un juego de equipo – habían llegado al montículo y le quito el brazo de encima -

S - ¡Y YO QUIERO HACER LO MEJOR POR EL EQUIPO! ¡PIDE LOS LANZAMIENTOS QUE TENGAMOS QUE HACER! SI PERDEMOS ENTONCES DARA IGUAL... - baja la cabeza - si estoy lesionado o no, tenemos que ganar... - lo mira a los ojos mientras estos brillan intensamente – ¡SOY EL ACE Y HARE LO QUE EL ACE DEBE HACER POR EL EQUIPO!

Mizuki lo miro con una cara extrañada, le había gritado lo mismo que su padre le grito un vez cuando él le insistía que no jugara, respiro profundo.

Mz – Ok... vamos ya...

Ambos tomaron su posición, mientras la pequeña discusión no había pasado desapercibida para Miyuki, algo sucedía entre ellos, no sabía que podría ser, pero continuaría observándolos, aunque ya tenía ciertas sospechas al notar algunos gestos en el rostro del muchacho. Mizuki comprobó que sus temores no eran infundados, el primer bateador, logro en el segundo lanzamiento que perdió potencia, batearlo, aunque casi como un toque, que fue recuperado por Sawamura, lanzado a Mizuki y este la lanzo rápidamente hacia el defensa en la primera base, evitando que el bateador la robara y haciéndole un out.

Mz – Pensando – [Nuestra ofensiva duro tan poco que... no fue capaz de recuperarse – observa su respiración agitada y sudor en su rostro, luego mira a su entrenador – pero él no lo sacara, si él no da la orden yo no puedo hacer nada... - rechina los dientes]

Miyuki ya no tenía dudas, la pérdida de control de los lanzamientos era una clara muestra de que el muchacho estaba jugando lesionado, la situación empezó a preocuparle bastante, las cosas podrían terminar bastante mal, tal como hace años con Chris.

Con el siguiente bateador paso exactamente lo mismo, los lanzamientos estaban perdiendo precisión, control y a veces potencia, aun así, resistirían, solo había que obtener dos out más, su mirada se mantenía igual, feroz, fija y brillante, su espíritu de lucha lo mantenía allí, de pie, enfrentando a los bateadores uno tras otro en post de defender al equipo.

Mz – Pensando – [Es fascinante el cambio de actitud que se produce en él estando sobre el montículo, su presencia es imponente, el hombre que porta la estrella y los sueños de otros hombres... aunque en el fondo, su corazón, sea el de solo un chico tratando desesperadamente de seguir luchando, mientras el dolor se vuelve cada vez más fuerte, pero sus ansias de ser útil y de dar todo "porque el beisbol es lo único que tengo" son mas fuertes que cualquier cosa y se reflejan en su mirada imbatible...] – sonrió -

Perdido en su mirada, por un momento repaso el día anterior, en que el muchacho había pasado mala noche y se veía demasiado ansioso y nervioso, entonces le propuso salir a caminar un rato. De esta forma llegaron caminando hasta el centro de a ciudad lleno de locales comerciales.

Mz - ¿Estas nervioso por el partido de mañana?

S – Si... es un estadio gigantesco... habrá muchísimas personas... ¿Qué pasa si lo hago mal?

Mz – Hmmm pasa que perderemos y pues, nos vamos al carajo devuelta a Aiichi – se ríe –

S – ¡ESO NO ME AYUDA! – le ladra – ¡COMO PUEDES ESTAR ASI DE RELAJADO!

Mz – Porque no temo al partido de mañana, no tienes nada que temer, este cátcher maravilloso estará contigo – lo pockea –

S – ¡AAAAARGGH ALEJATE!

Mz – AJAJAJAJJA vez ya estas relajado

S – ¡MENTIRA! TUS IDIOTECES ME ESTRESAN MÁS

Mz – Idioteces ¿eh? Gracias por el cumplido

S - ¿Cuál cumplido?

Mz – ¡Mira! – le toma la cabeza y se la voltea a mirar una vitrina -

S - ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡HELADO! ¡CUANTOS SABORES! ¡NO HABIA VISTO TANTOS SABORES Y COLORES! – hiperventilado y emocionado –

Mz – Pensando – [Tanto le emociona algo como esto? Jaja ni los niños de primaria se emocionan así... idiota] – termino la frase con una sonrisa, aunque este se había calmado y arrimado a un lado algo deprimido - ¿Sawamura? ¿Qué sucede?

S – Es solo que... con ese tema de que el dinero que me pagan se va a la deuda del hospital... pues... no... no tengo nada para comprarme un helado... - haciendo pucheros y pasándose la mano por el cabello -

Mz – exhala mientras sonríe - Anda elige el que quieras... y los sabores que quieras, los que te puedas comer – se ríe –

S - ¿EH? – estrellitas brillantes alrededor con ojos emocionados - ¿ES EN SERIO MIZUKI KAZUMA?! – algunas personas se voltearon a observarlos -

Mz – si si ya no grites y no digas mi nombre completo, anda ve a decirle a la chica que atiende que quieres

Mizuki lo observaba mientras pedía los sabores y de emocionaba al verlos, llevándose la mano a la boca cuando no podía elegir "A ver.. ese... no no... ese mejor... ay emm... ah pero dijo que pidiera cuantos quisiera... a... ese" Mizuki sonrió moviendo la cabeza negativamente. Más tarde cuando iban caminando se reía del muchacho y de los malabares que hacia para poder comerlo sin que se derramaran

Mz – Vas a quedar todo salpicado de helado, ahh – exhala – afortunadamente pedí muchas servilletas...

S – Suenas como una madre – se queja –

Mz - ¿Y de quien es la culpa?

S – Mira... la señora del mesón me regalo varias galletas

Mz – Te habrá visto cara de hambre – se burla –

S – No dijo, "por tener linda sonrisa" jeje – presume –

Mz – Jajaja anda te las dio por pena – burlesco -

S – ¡TE DICEN QUE NO! – se movió mucho y se ensucia –

Mz – ¡Geeez! Quédate quieto – se acerca y le limpia el rostro y al hacer esto se le queda mirando de cerca, observando su expresión inocente y confundida al tenerlo tan cerca – [MMM ¿Que estoy haciendo?! ] – se aleja –

S – ¿En serio no eres ciego? – le hace el comentario ya que Mizuki no llevaba los lentes de marco grueso negro – Para que te acercas tanto entonces...

Mz – No... no lo soy, tenías la cara sucia...

Se sentaron en una banca cercana y a ratos lo observaba comer las numerosas bolas de helado con semblante infantil totalmente emocionado por algo tan simple, al menos había servido para que se olvidara del partido y se relajara un poco.

Por la noche, el muchacho se había acostado primero, pero solo daba vueltas en la cama, sin conciliar el sueño, Mizuki dejo el scorebook a un lado y fue a la mini cocina con la que contaba la habitación y luego volvió

Mz – de pie al lado de la cama del muchacho – Sawamura

S – Con la almohada sobre la cabeza –

Mz – Ten...

S - ¿Hm? – se saca la almohada y lo observa – ¿leche y galletas? Eso no me ayudara a dormir, ¿Crees que soy un crio? Ya tengo 20 años según mi acta – orgulloso -

Mz – No creo que te agrade mi respuesta jajaja y 20 años mis bolas, los papeles no son nada – se ríe –

S – GRRRR

Mz – Solo prueba y ya, quizás te sirva, quizá no... al menos a mí me servía cuando era niño y mi padre llegaba con esto a mi habitación...

S – Esta bien, está bien

Se sienta en la cama y las recibe comiéndolas, Mizuki volvió a revisar el scorebook y otras anotaciones que había hecho Shunsuke, un rato estaba anotando algo cuando escucho el sonido del vaso de vidrio caer sobre la alfombra, volteándose vio al muchacho dormido profundamente, sonrió recogiendo el vaso vacío y llevándolo a la cocina mientras movía la cabeza negativamente y se reía para sí, sin duda en el fondo era solo un crio.

Sus ojos volvieron al presente contemplando como chirrió los dientes al hacerle el siguiente lanzamiento, fue una bola mala y dio en el piso primero antes de llegar hasta el guante del cátcher, luego le pidió otro lanzamiento que dio como resultado un foul y luego un strike, allí se noto lo agitado que estaba el muchacho, se limpio el sudor del rostro con la mano y luego recogió dificultosamente la almohadilla para secarse las palmas y prepararse para el siguiente lanzamiento.

A Miyuki se le apretó el pecho al verlo sufrir así, podía sentirlo a esa distancia como cada lanzamiento se le hacía más difícil y más doloroso, sobre esforzándose para llevar a su equipo a la final como un verdadero Ace, imponente con un espíritu de lucha inquebrantable que no dudaba en tragarse el dolor y seguir lanzando, aunque ya podía notar a ratos ciertos espasmos en sus dedos después de cada lanzamiento, mientras que el sudor y palidez en su rostro iba en aumento.

Mi – Pensando mientras observa a su cátcher – [¿Por qué demonios no los sacas?! – gruño – ¡SACALO YA! ]

Su entrenador llego a su lado

Ent – El pitcher está lesionado... aun así, es mejor que el de relevo, es todo lo que tienen, el entrenador lo sabe, no lo sacara hasta que el muchacho caiga, es tu oportunidad de hacer un Home-run sus lanzamientos cada vez se van volviendo más fáciles de batear ya debiste darte cuenta...

Mi - ...

Sin decir nada, tomo el bate y se encamino a la caja de bateo, era su turno, ¿Sería capaz de hacerle un Home-run a Sawamura en ese estado? Su entrenador se lo estaba exigiendo, pero ¿Cuánto dañaría su espíritu y el corazón este que estaba poniendo en esa lucha que mandara uno de sus tiros fuera del estadio? Era el equipo contrario, sabia que estaba mal pensar así, debían aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que se les pusiera al frente, pero entonces ¿Qué es lo que debía hacer?

Se coloco en posición y sujeto el bate con fuerza mientras la mirada dorada brillando intensamente del muchacho y la suya se encontraron.

CONTINUARÁ


	16. Miyuki Kazuya y Sawamura Eijun - Parte I

La mirada del muchacho estaba fija en su "enemigo", sus ojos dorados se perdían en los avellana almendrados de este, aunque tenía una sensación extraña, había algo que lo hacía sentir cercanía, nostalgia y una sensación que no podía definir en el pecho, parecía agitarse con fuerza ¿Por que su corazón se había acelerado de esa manera?

Miyuki lo observaba, todo en él lo hacía querer soltar el estúpido bate, correr hacia él y llevárselo de ese lugar, estaba pálido, sudaba a mares y notaba ciertos temblores en su mano izquierda, pensaba que podía controlarse mejor, pero esa fuerte sensación, ese instinto de protección había aflorado dentro de sí con gran intensidad, sintiéndose terriblemente frustrado, debía cumplir con su equipo, debía cumplir sus obligaciones, pero todo en él quería correr hacia el muchacho, aunque aún no lo reconociera, pero se dio cuenta que estas no eran sensaciones desconocidas para él, no era primera vez que varias emociones y sentimientos que no se había molestado en identificar surgían de manera espontánea, intensos, cuando sentía al muchacho tan vulnerable.

Un recuerdo vino a su cabeza, Sawamura se veía perdido luego de haber golpeado a un jugador por accidente, estaban en la oficina del entrenador Kataoka y sintió lo mismo que sentía ahora, la necesidad de acercarse y contenerlo, protegerlo del mundo y de el mismo, en ese momento solo acerco su mano poniéndola en su espalda tratando de llegar a él, darle un apoyo, calmarlo de alguna manera, se estremeció al sentirlo temblar, al sentir como contenía sus emociones, sin duda necesitaba mucho más que solo su mano en su espalda, sin embargo él no pudo darle más que eso...

Por la noche en su habitación no podía conciliar el sueño, le daba vueltas a la expresión del muchacho, su mirada perdida, su pequeño cuerpo de adolescente lleno de emociones y sentimientos que luchaban entre sí y lo hacían estremecerse, no es como si fuera primera vez que veía algo así en un jugador, en un compañero, sin embargo ¿Por qué este chico le hacía sentir esas cosas? Nunca le había llamado la atención el acercamiento físico con alguien, ya le costaba dar palabras de apoyo, comprensión psicológica y cosas como esas a otros seres humanos, pensar en dar apoyo, amor y comprensión a través de contacto físico era sencillamente inexistente en su mundo, pero allí estaba, ese muchacho más bajo que él, ruidoso de cabellos castaños que le hacía nacer esos extraños deseos de acercamiento. Volteo hacia un lado acurrucándose y tratando de olvidarse del hecho

Mi - Pensando - [Es solo por nuestra relación de Pitcher y catcher...]

Aunque el mismo cuestiono su intento de convencerse al recordar que ha tenido otros pitcher a su cargo y ninguno, ni siquiera Furuya con él que pasaba más tiempo últimamente por ser el ace, le había producido eso.

El tiempo fue pasando y se encargó de hacerle oídos sordos a todas esas sensaciones y emociones extrañas para él que el castaño le hacía sentir, aunque para ello tuviera que aprovechar la llegada de los chicos nuevos de primero para dejarlo de lado, era la mejor manera de olvidarse de esas emociones que se agitaban fuerte cuando estaba cerca de él, que lo perturbaban y a veces llegaban a empujarlo a realizar acciones algo sospechosas, como acercarse demasiado a él, mientras el muchacho castaño solo lo observaba con una mirada sorprendida y tímida con evidente nerviosismo o con un semblante desconcertado ante la acción de su senpai

Ya había pasado aquello un par de veces, como cuando se habían encontrado en las máquinas de bebida en la noche, por accidente se inclinaron juntos a recoger unas monedas que habían rodado por el suelo y quedaron algo cerca sus rostros, sin pensarlo, él se acercó, aunque recobro la cordura justo a tiempo y se detuvo a unos centímetros de su rostro, mientras escuchaba la voz temblorosa del muchacho casi como un susurro

S - Miyuki-senpai...

Entonces se alejó de él y soltó su risa usual diciéndole cualquier estupidez que lo fastidio y este le chillo uno de los tantos apodos que le tenía, había "salvado" el momento, pero no debía ni quería caer denuevo en algo como eso, como el entrenador Kataoka le había dicho que se centrara en Furuya y dejara a Sawamura con los otros catcher, aprovecho esto para hacer que llevara su atención a otro, aunque esto no fue fácil, siempre había sido insistente, cada día tenía que intentar, una y otra vez llegaba a su lado pidiéndole un tiempo para atrapar, sin darse cuenta y quizá por el afán de huir de las cosas que sentía, sin pensarlo mucho lo rechazaba de manera bastante pesada y hasta hiriente a veces, solo que no se daba cuenta de lo mucho que le dolían sus palabras al muchacho, hasta que un día, ya no volvió a pedírselo... paso todo el día estúpidamente pensando en que momento llegaría, pero sin embargo no sucedió, ni al día siguiente, ni al siguiente, el castaño pasaba de él, había pensando que lo toleraría bien, hasta se sentiría aliviado, pero por el contrario, cuando se acercó al bullpen para ver si el chico estaba por allí, efectivamente lo encontró, pero practicando con el rubio de primero, Okumura Koushuu.

Mi - Pensando - [Bueno... está bien después de todo... - voltea y empieza a caminar - a mí solo me quedan 3 meses aquí y tiene que crear lazos con otro catcher...]

Pero caminaba con un amargo sabor de boca y el estómago endurecido ¿Por qué tenía que sentir esas cosas? el pecho se le había apretado "sin razón aparente" o más bien no quería reconocer la razón. Estúpidamente al día siguiente siguió albergando la esperanza de que Sawamura llegaría en algún momento a pedirle que atrapara, pero no fue así, su kouhai pasaba de él.

Mi - Pensando - [¿Que me sucede? jaja llegaría a creer que así se siente la gente cuando termina su relación con alguien...]

Furuya lo miro un poco ofuscado

F - Miyuki-senpai ¿se siente bien?

M - Algo ido pues estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos - si ¿Por qué lo preguntas Furuya?

F - Porque no es el de siempre...

M - jaja que dices - poniéndose de pie y estirándose un poco -

Cuando se puso de pie su mirada se cruzó con Okumura y Sawamura al fondo del complejo, cerca de las rejas alejado de todos, Okumura se veía más serio de los normal y movía y empuñaba sus manos nervioso, mientras el muchacho castaño tenía una expresión sorprendida

M - Pensando - [Ese chico... se conocen hace poco ¿Que le sucede?]

Arrugo la nariz y frunció un poco el ceño molesto sin darse cuenta, pero no esto no pasó desapercibido para el pitcher peliazul, volteo la mirada para ver hacia donde observaba su senpai, encontrándose con el rubio y el pitcher ruidoso al fondo del complejo, lejos de todos...

Miyuki tenía la mirada fija en el lenguaje corporal de los involucrados, Okumura pareciera insistirle en algo, mientras el castaño dudaba, el nivel de sincronización que ellos habían alcanzado, para comunicarse con gestos, miradas y otras señales, habían hecho que conociera demasiado bien cada expresión del muchacho y que le parecía en ese momento dudar de algo, luego el rubio le dijo algo bastante golpeado a notar por su actitud, el mayor bajo el rostro afectado, su semblante se ensombreció, el rubio luego pareció insistir, entonces Sawamura levanto el rostro y le sonrió y Okumura pareció relajarse y le sonrió de vuelta, mientras Miyuki sintió como si algo le hubiera asestado un gran golpe en el pecho

Mi - Pensando - [Lo perdí... - trago saliva - Pero que... ¿Qué estoy pensando? yo...yo]

F - ¿Vamos a seguir?

Mi - Aclarando su garganta - no... no, se acabó por hoy - dijo con un poco de dificultad -

Volteo rápidamente y salió de bullpen caminando a paso rápido perdiendo en la zona de dormitorios encerrándose en su habitación, apoyo la cabeza en un lado de la cama sin entender el lio de emociones agolpándose en su pecho

M - ¿Qué demonios me sucede? - bufa - ósea... arghh - chirrea los dientes -

Sabía que le sucedía, pero no quería aceptarlo que era distinto. Al otro día en el descanso miraba por la ventana como siempre, "mirar" puesto que siempre su mente estaba en otro lado, hasta que llego Kuramochi a hablarle

K - ¿Qué onda tu cara hoy? Apesta más que otros días

M - ¿Sí? yo me vi igual que siempre por la mañana

K - HMMM - frunce el ceño - ¿Tienes algún problema?

M – No que yo sepa...

K – Mmmm – su mirada se encontró con los muchachos de primero y segundo caminando por el patio - ¿No crees que Okumura anda muy pegado a Bakamura últimamente? – los ve compartiendo unos audífonos, Sawamura quería saber que música escuchaba el rubio –

M – Mmmm no lo sé ni me interesa, quizás es mejor así coordinan como batería

K – Lo miro sin decir nada, pero si lo pensó – [Suena... molesto?]

A la salida del horario escolar, nuevamente divisaron a Okumura con el castaño, camino al entrenamiento, aunque los de primero aún tenían una hora extra que terminar de escuela, tenían hora libre en el patio para ver un trabajo de arte, Okumura seguía en el mismo lugar de antes en donde se había sentado a escuchar música con Sawamura, solo que este se había quedado dormido sobre su hombro

Miyuki y Kuramochi pasaron por el camino empedrado cercano a ellos que conectada con las dependencias de la zona de entrenamiento y dormitorios. El capitán le soltó una orden sin mirarlo

M – No lleguen tarde al entrenamiento – le dijo algo golpeado –

Okumura solo asintió con la cabeza y Kuramochi capto el tono molesto, llegando a los dormitorios antes de entrar cada uno al suyo rio un poco y luego se aventuró a preguntar

K – Miyuki... ¿estas molesto?

M - ¿Por qué lo estaría?

K – Le hablaste bastante duro al de primero

M – Son imaginaciones tuyas, además soy el capitan, deben respetar las reglas – entra a su habitación –

K – Mmmmm – ríe para si – ¿Celos? ¿Donde? - se va riendo a su habitacion -

Sin embargo, sin importar la cantidad de "parches mentales" que fue poniéndose y con los cuales fue etiquetando cada una de las cosas que sentía y "olvidándolas", no podía escapar de lo que habitaba dentro de sí y que respondía a cuando el muchacho estaba cerca, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban por accidente, cuando el roce sin querer de sus manos u otra parte del cuerpo le producían una extraña reacción similar a un escalofrió que lo recorría por completo, era odioso sentirse como "una quinceañera enamorada" a los 17 años, pero pronto seria la graduación y sus caminos se separarían, no volvería a verle y dejaría de sentir todas esas cosas molestas, pero... ¿En realidad quería eso? y mas allá ¿Qué sentía el muchacho? Es verdad que en un momento le pareció que el rubio cátcher y él tenían algo más que una relación de batería, por lo que vio aquella vez cerca de la reja, lo que parecía una declaración, sin embargo en ocasiones, Sawamura volvía a acercársele como antes, con la mirada ilusionada que solía tener y sentía que iba a pedirle como siempre que atrapara para él, estaba dispuesto a decirle que si sonriendo como de costumbre y ver como se iluminaba su rostro con una sonrisa y una mirada brillante, sin embargo el muchacho parecía cambiar de parecer y luego de algo similar a una disculpa daba media vuelta y se iba sin decir nada más, su comportamiento era algo bipolar y eso lo confundía

M – Enrollado en su cama a oscuras solo en su habitación – ¿Cómo es que llegue hasta este día, aun dándole vuelta a esto?

En el calendario junto a la cama estaban marcadas varias fechas, el día siguiente seria la graduación, se preguntaba si efectivamente todas esas emociones irían junto a la presencia de Sawamura en su vida y quedarían atrás, igual que Seido y tantas cosas más, sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que, así como el muchacho había llegado a Seido por admirarle, seguiría tras de sí y volverían a encontrarse, si eso sucedía ¿Seria la señal que necesitaba?

Al otro día cuando estuvo frente a si y observo sus ojos enrojecidos tras tanto llorar a escondidas o eso pensaba el castaño ya que no había notado que Miyuki lo había estado observando como siempre, sintió un gran impulso, algo demasiado fuerte lo empujaba a inclinarse a su altura y callar esas lagrimas con un beso, de calmar esa tristeza sujetándole el rostro suavemente con la mano y decirle que todo estaría bien, podía ver todas esas emociones tristes reflejadas en su mirada, en sus ojos que siempre eran el reflejo de su alma, en ellos podía ver perfectamente cuanto le dolía el momento que estaban viviendo, cuanto le dolía su partida, mas allá de las palabras que pudieran salir de su boca, su mirada le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber, como siempre era el espejo del alma del muchacho, de su corazón sincero, infantil, honesto, transparente, alegre y fuerte, todo aquello y más podía verlo allí, sentirlo a través de su mirada sin embargo...

M - Sawamura...

S - Hm? - baja la mirada sintiéndose perdidamente mal -

M - Mírame...

S - No lo hace -

M - Eijun...

S - Lo mira entre sorprendido y triste - Miyuki... Kazuya...

M - Le extiende la mano para estrechársela -

S - Duda un momento y luego accede -

M - Sin dejar de mirarlo le habla suavemente - prométeme... que esto no será un adiós... sino un hasta pronto... - le sonríe -

S – ¿Ah?... - lo mira sin entender -

M - ¿Amamos el béisbol... o no? - el muchacho asiente con la cabeza - prométeme que seguirás esforzándote y volveremos a ser una batería en las ligas profesionales...volveremos a jugar juntos - Sonríe -

S – Sus ojos tristes y llenos de lágrimas vuelven a brillar - ¡Claro! ¡claro que sí! solo espera! llegare hasta donde estés! ¡Miyuki-Sempai! - le dijo de forma enérgica casi gritando algo típico del muchacho -

M - Sonríe conteniendo sus emociones - yo sé... que así será... - mirada reflejando un poco lo que siente mientras piensa "Porque creo en ti, Sawamura" -

S - Se sorprende al notar su mirada expresiva y le devuelve la sonrisa –

No fue capaz de decirle nada más, pensando que seria lo mejor para ambos, no quería intervenir en el futuro del muchacho, iniciar una relación en ese momento seria desastroso para los dos, era mejor esperar a que Sawamura se graduara y pasara su ultimo año concentrado en lo que amaba, el beisbol, consiguiera buenas promociones y así pudiera escalar alto gracias a su talento, no era el momento, aunque nunca espero ni paso por su mente lo que pasaría en menos de una hora después, cambiando el curso de lo serian sus próximos años.

Todo aquello paso tan rápido y de manera tan brutal que todo el tiempo pareció ficción, nunca lo sintió del todo real, ni siquiera el fuerte olor a alcohol y desinfectante que inundaba su nariz de forma hasta dolorosa cada vez pasaba por el hospital le parecía real, porque alguien tan hiperactivo, siempre sonriente, lleno de energía, con una mirada que no solo era bonita en su forma y color, sino también transmitía alegría y otros sentimientos que según la ocasión, era capaz de levantar la moral de todo su equipo, llegando a todos y cada uno...

No podía aceptar que alguien así estuviera allí, quieto, pálido, inerte como si fuera un muñeco acostado sobre una blanca cama, dormido sin una fecha próxima para despertar, era inaceptable; en cada ocasión en que estuvo a solas allí, mientras se le encogía el pecho de angustia, tomo su fría mano entre las suyas y la mantuvo allí, como buscando darle calor y que ese calor llegara hasta el muchacho y lo hiciera volver en sí, que abriera los ojos y lo mirara con esa sonrisa burlona diciéndole que era un senpai idiota y que solo era una broma...

Si... cuanto deseaba aquello...

Fueron pasando los meses y nada cambiaba, esa pesadilla parecía el día de la marmota, todos los días igual no evolucionaba ni negativa ni positivamente, solo estaba ahí, tendido en esa cama, como si ya no existiera en este mundo y aunque el mundo de Miyuki no había sido nada malo en cuanto al éxito en el béisbol y llevaba bastante bien a la par sus estudios universitarios, sentía que irremediablemente le faltaba la luz del cálido sol a su vida, los meses fueron pasando y las estaciones, sin embargo, desde aquel día en que no había vuelto a escuchar esa poco suave voz o esa risa, todos los días parecían tener el mismo clima, el lóbrego, oscuro y frio días de invierno, más aun desde que había perdido la pista del muchacho, había desaparecido completamente de su vida, así que...

¿Así era la vida sin Sawamura rondándolo siempre?

Estaba lejos de lo que había imaginado, muy lejos y mucho mas pesado de sobrellevar, hundiendo demasiado su pecho a veces, hasta sentir que se desgarraría.

Observando una vez más las fotografías sobre el mueble de la entrada de su apartamento

M - ¿Cuándo te deje entrar? Ni siquiera me preguntaste... fuiste el impertinente de siempre... - esboza una sonrisa, aunque su semblante denota bastante dolor – entraste en mi corazón de esta manera... creo que... - respira profundo mientras su mano pasa sobre la fotografía lentamente - me enamore de ti... - sorprendiéndose al reconocer sus propios sentimientos, mientras su mirada esta fija en la fotografia -

El sonido de la bola golpeando fuertemente en el guante lo trajo al presente y el umpire avisando un strike, su mente volvió dándose cuenta que el muchacho se había recobrado

Mi – Pensando – [¿Pero como...?] – sorprendido -

En la cabeza de Sawamura lo único que estaba patente era que no podía decepcionar a la persona que tenía esa mirada sin embargo se había desconectado de la realidad y vagaba en un mar de recuerdos confusos, todo en él respondía a aquello, de las decenas de flashback que habían pasado por su cabeza en ese momento y que lo llenaban de emociones y sensaciones que no podía llegar a entender puesto que al no poder reconocer a las personas y no haber recordado en un orden especifico, resultaba ser como un gran torbellino de emociones alborotándose dentro de si, pero lo único que podía sentir fuerte y claro, es que tenía que responder, tenía que cumplir las expectativas, no había opción de fallar, ese impulso era demasiado fuerte, mas fuerte incluso que el dolor que podía sentir en ese momento, tan fuerte que lo llevo a ignorarlo como si no existiera y exigir un esfuerzo más allá del que su cuerpo podía soportar, su espíritu flameaba temerario e indomable, no decepcionaría a esa persona.

S – ¡No puedo! – rugió haciendo un segundo lanzamiento directo al guante de Mizuki –

Miyuki se preparó para batear, no sabia como pero el muchacho había recobrado su fuerza impresionantemente y he hizo un excelente lanzamiento, que al responderlo dio como resultado un Foul

Mi – Pensando – [Esta ignorando completamente las señales que le esta dando su cuerpo... eso es peligroso, intentara dar el 500% haciendo caso omiso de todo ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que lo lleva a hacer eso? ¿Cuál es su motivación?] – mientras se preparaba para el siguiente lanzamiento

Los lanzamientos de Sawamura siempre habían sido difíciles de batear cuando eran lanzados con ese poder de determinación, que llevaba a un excelente control y en él no era la excepción, no porque los conociera del todo, significaba que podría batearlos, pero necesitaba detener la defensiva de Yokai de este, debía llevar a su equipo a la victoria y así evitar que los rojos siguieran en competencia y por ende usando al muchacho, debía recuperarlo. Uso toda su habilidad para poder interceptar una rápida quebrada, pero solo cayo unos metros mas adelante, lo suficiente para correr quizá hasta primera base antes de que le sacaran un out.

Había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando noto que Sawamura no había bajado del montículo a recuperar la bola en una jugada rápida para devolverla al cátcher, no, su rostro apuntaba hacia el suelo y parecía resoplar al respirar emitiendo una especie de gimoteo, mientras su brazo izquierdo tenía algunos espasmos, esto primero impacto a Miyuki al ver sufrir así a la persona que adoraba y posteriormente al mirar hacia un lado y ver al cátcher de los rojos recogiendo la bola a unos metros de él, ese dolor se convirtió en ira deteniendo su carrera y dándole un brutal empujón

Mi – ¡PORQUE MIERDA NO PIDES EL CAMBIO IMBECIL! – le rugió –

Miz – Risa nerviosa ante la repentina acción – ESE NO ES TU ASUNTO, YA NO ERES SU CATCHER – lo empujo devuelta y motivado por enfrentarlo le soltó algo para enfurecerlo – ADEMAS, EL FIN JUSTIFICA LOS MEDIOS – sonrió burlesco - AHORA PIERDETE – aunque no se esperó la reacción del cátcher siempre catalogado de calmado y calculador -

Mi – Su rostro se puso rojo evidenciando la explosión de ira que generaron sus palabras – VOY A MATARTE – gruño mientras lo levantaba del cuello de la ropa –

Mientras los comentaristas saltaban de sus asientos sorprendidos, el umpire corría hacia ellos junto a otros compañeros a separarlos

\- WO WO WO WOWWW QUE ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?! PARECE QUE MIZUKI SE ESPECIALIZA EN ENCABRONAR HASTA AL MAS CALMADO

\- JOJOJO EN LOS JUEGOS ANTERIORES PUDIMOS VER ACCIONES PARECIDAS DE KURAMOCHI YOUICHI EN CONTRA DEL CATCHER DE LOS ROJOS, PERO ERA MAS ESPERABLE A DIFERENCIA DEL FRIO ESTRATEGA DE LOS SOFTBANK HAWK MIYUKI KAZUYA

Kuramochi se había levantado de su asiento para ver mejor, mientras observaba preocupado y sorprendido a su amigo

K – Pensando – [Miyuki... que demonios, al fin te tocaron los huevos] – se ríe y luego escucha lo que dijeron los comentaristas - ¡OIGAN como que esperable! ¿Qué les pasa? – Ryousuke y Haruichi se ríen de él –

Luego de que las cosas se calmaran, el juego siguió y le cedieron la base a Soft bank Hawk por lo que Miyuki se aposto en la primera base con una expresión de los mil demonios, aunque se sentía mal consigo mismo por haber perdido los estribos de esa manera, ya que pertenecía a unos de los equipos de mejor estatus del país, sino era el mejor, pero mantener la calma en la situación era demasiado difícil, el nivel de tensión era muy alto. El siguiente en batear fue Furuya, tras un par de foul y una bola que dejo pasar, el cuarto lanzamiento que fue un changeup lo intercepto también débilmente como Miyuki, pero al menos avanzaron en las bases, ahora Miyuki estaba en segunda base y Furuya en primera.

Masuo, el bateador de home runs de softbank hawk junto al entrenador observaban el juego

M – Vaya como pudo recobrarse así – expreso sorprendido -

E – Ese chico, si, tiene un potencial increíble para ser tan joven, pero con estos últimos lanzamientos pondrá fin a su carrera

M – No entiendo... ¿Por qué el entrenador no lo saca?

E – Porque le interesa ganar, antes de cuidar de los jugadores, además no es jugador que valga mucho en este momento, no tiene historial profesional y estuvo fuera de juego casi 3 años, su valor de mercado es casi inexistente, por ende, no es una perdida para el equipo...

M – Podría tener futuro, si lo sacaran de una vez, quizá por esa razón Miyuki encaro al cátcher

E – Es probable, fue su cátcher durante la preparatoria, hicieron una excelente batería y esos lanzamientos extraños que hace junto a los de Furuya los llevaron a ganar el campeonato nacional, Seido tenía el trio de ases para el triunfo, sin desmerecer al resto del equipo

Al siguiente compañero lo sacaron de tres strike y Miyuki podía ver como rechinaba los dientes y gruñía tras cada lanzamiento, es probable que ni siquiera estuviera consciente del todo, de lo que estaba haciendo o el lugar, quizá estaba entre una especie de trance, entre lo que estaba haciendo y lo que estaba en su cabeza en su momento, lo que lo llevaba a seguir lanzando como si no sintiera nada de lo que sucedía con su cuerpo, estaba desconectado de él.

Entrenador – Es tu turno Masuo, asegúrate de asestar un home-run esta vez, tenemos una carrera triple con Furuya y Miyuki en esas bases, será el fin de la resistencia a la derrota que ha dado este equipo

M – Asiente con la cabeza mientras toma su bate y se encamina –

Mizuki miro con preocupación el estado del muchacho y luego a su entrenador sin ninguna esperanza que pidiera el cambio, era una situación demasiado complicada, debía sacar al muchacho del montículo ya, un recuerdo vino a su cabeza recordando a su padre en su último juego, gritándole que no bajaría del montículo ¿Que sentían los pitcher al ser bajados de allí como para resistirse con tanta fuerza? era el peso del ser el ace de un equipo, el peso de ser la estrella y querer cumplir las expectativas a como de lugar, como si su vida dependiera de ello, no es todos claro está, no todos los jugadores tienen ese nivel de compromiso, pero si en personas como su padre, como Sawamura, jugadores que ponían su corazón en el juego, en el equipo y en alcanzar el sueño de todos.

Masuo llego hasta la caja de bateo y se aposto en ella sujetando el bate con fuerza y dándole una mirada a sus compañeros en las bases, estaba claro, venia a marcar un Home-run, a hacer una jugada histórica de tres carreras, eso terminaría por aniquilarlos a falta de buenos bateadores capaces de batear los lanzamientos de Furuya, aunque, por un lado, eso hacia sentir aliviado a Mizuki ¿Aliviado?

Miz – Pensando - ¿Por qué... me hace sentir aliviado? – sin dejar de mirar al muchacho – Acaso estoy anteponiendo su bienestar al del equipo... sé que tengo que sacarlo de allí, pero ¿Debo sacrificar al equipo para ello?

Aun no le daba la señal con la mano del lanzamiento que iba a pedir, estaba realmente complicado y confundido, por primera vez en su vida no tenia del todo claro cuál era su objetivo, su mirada se encontró con la de Sawamura y este noto su confusión

S – [Solo pide lo que tengas que pedir... yo lo cumpliré, ¡NO VOY A DECEPCIONARLOS!]

Miz – [Sabes que necesitamos ese lanzamiento denuevo... pero...] – empuña las manos sin saber que señal hacer -

S – [¡NO DUDES MIZUKI-SENPAI!]

El umpire lo riño un poco por demorarse, entonces le hizo la señal correspondiente al muchacho, este empezó a tomar la posición para su "lanzamiento salvaje", mientras Masuo sonrió y se aposto a batearlo, Miyuki chirreaba los dientes de rabia contra el cátcher que fue capaz de pedirle algo así denuevo viendo su estado.

El muchacho puso toda su fuerza y sus esperanzas de "salvar" a su equipo en ese lanzamiento, de que llegara al guante de Mizuki y que no fuera un Home-run que resultara en una anotación de tres carreras, sin embargo al llegar al momento en que sacaba su brazo desde atrás hacia adelante, sintió como si desde el cielo le hubiera llegado un golpe tan fuerte y tan desgarrador que le daba la sensación de que le habían arrancado de cuajo el brazo izquierdo desde el hombro, quedo quieto por un momento, como en pausa, con el brazo extendido hacia adelante, mientras la bola caía de su mano como en cámara lenta y rodaba camino abajo por el montículo, el dolor se evidenciaba en su rostro shockeado y su palidez extrema, se había quedado sin aire, ni siquiera podía expresarlo en un grito, cuando el umbral de dolor era demasiado, las personas quedaban inmóviles y shockeadas, tal como el muchacho en ese momento. Segundos después caía de rodillas sobre el montículo, pesadamente como perdiendo toda la fuerza que sostenia su cuerpo, levantandose algo de polvo que se disipo lentamente, esta imagen le llego fuertemente a Mizuki quien vio caer a su padre años atrás igual que Sawamura, como un rayo se puso de pie quitándose la máscara de cátcher por el camino y corriendo a zancos hasta el muchacho.

Miz – SAAAAAAAAWAMUUUUUUUUURAAAAAAAA!

Mientras a Miyuki le temblaban los pies por correr hasta él también... la persona que se había vuelto tan importante en su mundo estaba sufriendo una vez más...

CONTINUARÁ


	17. Miyuki Kazuya y Sawamura Eijun -Parte II

Toda la escena había pasado en una especie de cámara lenta, el caer de la bola de su mano, a la tierra pesadamente, mientras se deslizaba por el suelo inclinado que formaba el montículo, el suave temblor en el cuerpo del muchacho, posteriormente perder toda la fuerza que lo sostenía y caer pesadamente sobre la tierra levantando el polvo que se disipaba lentamente por la carencia de viento en el lugar quedándose a su alrededor.

Aunque fuera poco el tiempo en el que sucedió todo aquello, para el muchacho había sido una eternidad, el dolor era tan fuerte que lo había dejado sin aliento, sin entender lo que pasaba, puesto que ni siquiera podía pensar en ello, fueron unos segundos eternos de shock, Mizuki había llegado hasta él y se acercó rápidamente poniéndose en frente

Miz – ¡SAWAMURA!

El muchacho puso su mano volvió en si y lo tomo del uniforme fuertemente como jalándolo, Mizuki se acercó y abrazo su cabeza cubriéndola y sujetándola con ambas manos que se hundió en su pecho, para luego escuchar el grito ahogado en este de dolor y la respiración agitada mientras seguía emitiendo todo tipo de exclamaciones de sufrimiento, esto duro un momento, pero para Mizuki fue realmente duro el ver así al muchacho mientras sentía su pequeño cuerpo temblar completamente, solo atino a servirle de "almohada" para esconder su reacción en ese momento de las cámaras y demás compañeros cercanos

Miz – shhhh shhh trata de respirar, controla la respiración para así manejar el dolor...

Miyuki observaba impotente la escena empuñando sus manos, mientras controlaba sus ansias de correr hasta ellos, pero debía esperar, la mirada de su entrenador estaba fija en él, no podía montar otra escena, no es lo que se esperaba de un jugador profesional, mientras por los altavoces los comentaristas hablaban de que al parecer había un jugador lesionado.

Pasado un momento el mismo mucho hizo un gesto para separarse de su compañero, con el rostro enrojecido y cubierto de lágrimas, con la respiración algo desordenada aun, pero más controlado

Miz – Sawamura... - observándolo demasiado preocupado – no te muevas, llamare a los asistentes ahora para que traigan la camilla y...

S – ¡NOOOOOOOO! – su mirada se clavo en la de su compañero –

Miz – ¿No qué?

S – ¡NO ME BAJES DEL MONTICULO! ¡NO ME SAQUES! – Las lágrimas brotaron con más fuerza impactando a Mizuki –

Miz – Pero ¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?

S – ES LO UNICO QUE TENGO – solloza – ¡ESTO ES LO UNICO QUE PUEDO HACER! ¡NO TENGO NADA NADA MÁS! – Mizuki se quedó en silencio impactado por las palabras del muchacho - ¡ESTE ES EL UNICO MOMENTO EN EL QUE PUEDO TENER CONEXIÓN CON MI PASADO! ¡ES PARA LO UNICO QUE SIRVO AHORA! – solloza y jadea demasiado afectado – TENGO QUE LLEVAR AL EQUIPO A LA FINAL! ¡TENGO QUE CUMPLIR EL SUEÑO DEL SENPAI! ¡NO QUIERO QUE TAMASHI VUELVA AQUÍ Y SUFRA DENUEVO! ¡Y...

Miz – Sawamura... - no lo escucha y sigue gritando -

S – NO ES..

Mizuki le dio una fuerte bofetada, el muchacho guardia silencio y se quedó mirándolo fijo a los ojos, incluso sus lágrimas dejaron de caer

Miz – ¡VAS A BAJAR DEL MONTICULO AHORA! ¡ESTE ES UN JUEGO DE EQUIPO! – le grito bastante golpeado haciendo que el muchacho se estremeciera un poco, pero era positivo ya que así entendería – ¡NO SE TRATA DE QUE TE LESIONES POR LA META, SE TRATA DE QUE ENTRE TODOS ALCANCEMOS ESA META! ¡Y TU ESTAS SIENDO EGOISTA! ¡Y PENSANDO SOLO EN TU PROBLEMA! EN ESTE MOMENTOS YA NO PUEDES HACER NADA MÁS, SOLO BAJA DE AQUÍ Y DEJANOS EL RESTO DEL TRABAJO, ¡YA HICISTE SUFICIENTE!

S – Pero les estoy fallando... - Mizuki le pone una mano en el hombro derecho y se inclina para mirarlo de cerca, tomando un tono más comprensivo -

Miz – No nos estas fallando, hiciste más que suficiente por el equipo... y te agradecemos por eso... pero confía en nosotros, nadie te reprochara por bajar del montículo ahora o porque te lesionaste, nada de eso, eres el ace, pero eso no significa que esto pueda pasar y es nuestro deber también cuidar del ace – pone el puño suavemente en su pecho – "uno para todos y todos para uno"... así es como debimos jugar desde el principio... ese es el espíritu original de nuestro equipo...

S – Mizuki... senpai...

Miz – Sonríe – Anda, ¿puedes caminar? Volvamos a la banca para que te revisen...

S – Mizuki-senpai...

Miz - ¿HM?

S – Antes... me dijiste que cumplirías cualquier deseo si no podías atrapar mi lanzamiento personal... y no lo hiciste...

Miz - ¿Eh? ¿Y eso a que viene ahora?

S – No dejes que Tamashi vuelva a subir al montículo, no tiene la confianza, esta aterrado, si se enfrenta denuevo perderá la confianza por completo...

Miz – Pensando – [Este chico... aun sintiendo un dolor de los mil demonios – observa cómo se sujeta el brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha fuertemente – está preocupado por Tamashi y por el equipo... vaya tonto – lo dice a modo de cariño - me fui a encontrar...]

S – ¡Mizuki-senpai! ¡Reempláceme en el montículo! ¡Ese es mi deseo!

Miz - ¿Qué? ¡Pero yo soy el cátcher!

S – ¡Pero sabe lanzar y eres hijo de un talentoso pitcher!

Miz – Que locuras dices Sawamura...

S – Lo toma del uniforme mirándolo fijo a los ojos – ¡POR FAVOR! ¡ES LA UNICA FORMA EN QUE ME SENTIRA TRANQUILO BAJANDO DE AQUÍ! – se quedan en silencio mirándose un momento -

M – ¡Geeeez! – se inclina y rasca el cabello mientras llega un arbitro a apurarles el asunto – Bien vamos – lo rodea con el brazo tomándolo de la cintura – camina

Arbitro - ¿Entonces va a salir por lesión?

Miz – Si señor

Por los altavoces anuncian que el pitcher se los rojos se retirarían de la entrada por lesión, los comentaristas lamentaban el hecho

\- QUE LASTIMA SEÑORES, CUANDO YA QUEDAN POCAS ENTRADAS PARA TERMINAR ESTE INCREIBLE ENCUENTRO, EL PITCHER DE LOS ROJOS DEL ESTE, SAWAMURA EIJUN DEBE RETIRARSE POR LESION – se empiezan a escuchar aplausos -

\- EL PUBLICO LO DESPIDE COMO SE MERECE DESPUES DE UN INCREIBLE JUEGO ESPEREMOS QUE NO SEA NADA GRAVE

Sawamura iba con el rostro inclinado, avergonzado, lleno de lagrimas por sentirse frustrado y haberse lesionado, por haber fallado de esa manera, a pesar de que lo que le dijo Mizuki lo hiciera sentir mejor, de pronto el pelirrojo y risueño cátcher le dio un pequeño empujón en su cabeza con su rostro y lo hizo mirarlo

Miz – ¡OI! ¿Acaso no escuchas?

S - ¿Eh?

Miz – La gente te aplaude como a un héroe, siéntete bien con eso, todos reconocen tu esfuerzo

El muchacho levanto el rostro y miro el gigantesco estadio desde el cual se escuchaban no solo aplausos, sino también todo tipo de gritos de apoyo, buenos deseos y otras muestras de agradecimiento por haber dado un excelente juego, esto a pesar del dolor, lo hizo esbozar una sonrisa, podía sentir el calor de todas esas personas, felicitándolo por lo que había hecho.

Ambos equipos volvieron a sus bancas respectivas, mientras daban tiempo muerto para que Yokai del este, ordenara sus jugadores y retomaran con el reemplazo del pitcher lesionado, el entrenador de Soft Bank Haws esbozaba una sonrisa

Entrenador – Masuo, recuerda que tenemos un Home-run pendiente y espero que los demás, también bateen unos cuantos, tenemos que rendir cuentas y necesitamos un marcador abultado, aunque no creo que les sea un problema, ya batearon antes a su pitcher de relevo y mira que venir a un campeonato solo con dos pitcher, esa es la diferencia entre los grandes 12 equipos de la liga profesional y un equipo de pueblo...

Asistente – Pues es cierto, escuche que el tercer pitcher que tenían se lesiono en las eliminatorias y realmente no contaban con los recursos para contratar más por el problema con los inversionistas

Entrenador – Bueno no estoy contento de ganar de esta forma, pero la victoria es la victoria, una final nos espera, así que hay que finalizar esto con un gran espectáculo

Mientras en la banca de Yokai, los rostros no eran los mejores, estaban preocupados por el estado del joven pitcher que ya estaba siendo atendido por algunos paramédicos, Mizuki se quedó a su lado en todo momento por lo que escucho cuando el muchacho dijo que no quería ir a la clínica en ese momento, sino que prefería solo unos calmantes para el dolor y quedar con el equipo hasta el final del juego, recibió unas inyecciones en la zona y unos parches para la inflamación que le permitirían estar libre de dolor al menos hasta lo que terminara el encuentro, de todas formas ya quedaba poco y nada de juego con una entrada y media por jugar.

Un árbitro asistente les vino a indicar que ya era momento de retomar el encuentro, entonces se reunieron junto a la banca, todo el equipo con una actitud bastante deprimida por decirlo menos

Miz – ¡YA CAMBIEN ESAS CARAS, ESTAN DANDO A ENTENDER QUE PERDEREMOS ANTES DE JUGAR LO QUE QUEDA! – les gruñe –

Yos - ¿Qué haremos? Masuo es el bateador y tenemos 2 hombres en las bases...

Shun – Mira a Tamashi que estaba con la cabeza agachada mirando hacia el suelo - ¿Crees que puedas lanzarle unas buenas bolas bajas?

T – Se que... no confían en mi en este momento y lo entiende, yo tampoco estoy confiando en mi ahora... la presión de este estadio y este campeonato... no estaba preparado para ello... Pero – empuña las manos – Sawamura hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance... - llora – y yo... no podre mantenerlo...

Shun – Tamashi... - le pone una mano en el hombro –

Mizuki miro a su compañero, era verdad, su kouhai era muy joven e inexperto para este tipo de escenario, aparte siempre había sido pitcher de relevo, jugando pocas entradas, nunca sintió tanta presión sobre sus hombros, estaba afectado por los buenos bateadores de Soft bank Hawk, haber sido bateado y cedido bases cuando jugo y ahora la presión que ejercía sobre el mantener el buen trabajo que había hecho Sawamura, del cual sentía la mirada fija sobre sí. Sentado en las sombras mientras los desinflamatorios y calmantes hacían efecto, si mirada estaba fija en su capitán.

Miz - ¡Tamashi! – Este lo miro de inmediato al escuchar su tono serio – Iras a los jardines tomando el lugar de Shunsuke

T - ¿Qué? – sin entender –

Miz – Quitándose la pechera de cátcher – Shunsuke tomaras la posición de cátcher

Shun - ¿Qué?

Miz – Has jugado antes de cátcher y hemos hecho batería, no veo el problema

Shun – No no es eso, es solo que no entiendo – recibe la pechera y los demás protectores -

Yousuke – ¡HA HA! Ya entendí

Miz – Yousuke te mantendrás en tercera y protegerás mis espaldas, los demás mantendrán sus posiciones – mientras toma 2 guantes desde la caja de equipo -

T – AAAAAAAH – emocionado – ¡VAS A ENTRAR DE PITCHER! – los demás compañeros también se emocionan y el ambiente general cambio notablemente –

Shun – Pensando al ver su actitud – [Volvió a ser el Mizuki de antes... (Se refiere a antes de meterse en el lio con Eijun)]

Miz – No se acostumbren, esta es solo una emergencia – se ríe – además estoy cumpliendo una penitencia – de reojo mira a Sawamura y le sonríe – ¡MUY BIEN! - avanzan un poco y forman un circulo y Mizuki se dispone a subirles el ánimo con un grito de guerra – ¡GANEMOS O PERDAMOS!, ¡JUGAREMOS CON TODO HASTA EL FINAL! ¡VAMOS A DAR EL TODO POR EL TODO! SI TENEMOS QUE VOLVER A AIICHI SERA CON LA CABEZA EN ALTO ¡¿PORQUE VAMOS A LUCHAR?!

Todos – SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Miz - ¿CON TODO?

Todos – SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Miz – ¿Por qué SOMOS?!

Todos con los puños en alto – ¡!LOS DEMONIOS ROJOS DE AIICHI!

El entrenador del otro equipo los miro riéndose un poco

Ent – Gritos de equipo de preparatoria – los demás se rieron –

Asis – Se ven bastante animados para haber perdido a su mejor pitcher

Asis2 – De hecho, son como de preparatorio, por lo que se, algunos de ellos y Mizuki vienen juntos desde el equipo en el que jugaban en su prepatoria

Aunque sus rostros muestran cierta confusión cuando en las pantallas muestran la información de la reestructuración del equipo contrario, diferente a la reacción de los comentaristas que prácticamente gritaron el cambio

\- ¡MIREN ESO SEÑORES! YOKAI DEL ESTE SALE CON FULL ENERGIA DESDE SU BANCA

\- ANTE LA SORPRESA DE TODOS QUE ESPERABAN QUE TAMASHI ENTRARA REEMPLAZANDO A SAWAMURA, NOS INFORMAN QUE EL PITCHER QUE LO REEMPLAZARA SERA KAZUMA MIZUKI

\- SERA PRIMERA VEZ QUE LO VEREMOS COMO PITCHER ¿NO?

\- ASI ES, NO HAY INFORMACION AL RESPECTO SOBRE OTROS JUEGOS EN QUE HAYA ESTADO EN ESTA POSICION, DESDE LA PRIMARIA MIZUKI SIEMPRE HA JUGADO DE CATCHER Y BATEADOR

El risueño cátcher había descendido a la zona de bancas un momento para hablar con Sawamura

S - ¿Vas a hacerlo? – le sonríe –

M – Digan lo que digan de mi cumplo mis promesas y te prometí cumplir lo que me pidieras...

S – Ríen –

M – Ahora... - le quita su gorra – dame eso – se la pone, pero hacia atrás – me dará suerte – se ríe –

S - ¿Eh?

M – No prometo nada, pero... - dejando su actitud risueña y hablándole serio – hare todo lo posible por no desperdiciar todo lo que hiciste por nosotros – mirándolo a los ojos – te debemos demasiado... - se pone de pie y empieza a caminar alejándose de él y cambia su actitud a la "zorruna" de siempre– guíame con tu luz jeje – le cierra un ojo mientras le hace un signo de victoria con la mano y luego se va trotando alcanzando a sus compañeros –

Sawamura se quedó expectante a ver su actuación, seria la primera vez que vería un pitcher ambidiestro, Mizuki había llegado donde sus compañeros y abrazo a Tamashi y Shunsuke, Yousuke se tiro encima de los tres

Miz – ¡Bien bitches! Vamos a hacerlo como en la preparatoria

Y – ¿Sin protección? – todos se rieron –

Miz – Aparte jaja tenemos que hacerlo... haremos lo mejor que podamos, ese chico lo merece

T – ¡Siiiii! ¡Por Sawamura!

Todos gritaron junto a Tamashi al unísono y tomaron sus posiciones, antes de separarse Yousuke hablaba con Mizuki y Shunsuke

M - Estaré atento a tus señales Yousuke, como estaré de espaldas a ti se me hará muy difícil saber como controlar a los corredores, aunque tratare de seguir haciendo mi trabajo de cátcher desde aquí, pero lo haremos en grupo, Shunsuke será quien vea el campo completo

Y – Si no te preocupes...

S - ¿Qué intentaremos con Masuo? – mirando los guantes para ver con que brazo lanzara –

Miz – Masuo es un bateador zurdo, un bateador zurdo prefiere golpear contra lanzadores derechos, porque es mas fácil, por eso bateo a Tamashi y por lo mismo le costaba enfrentar a Sawamura eso quiere decir – se pone el guante en la mano derecha – que tendré que usar mas el brazo izquierdo que el derecho puesto que Softbank Hawk tiene más bateadores zurdos que diestros... cuando cambien de bateador, pues cambiare – risa-

S – perfecto

Miz – Tu como analista tienes la información de cada jugador, así que sabrás que pedir

S - ¿Crees que pueda replicar alguno de los lanzamientos más efectivos de Sawamura?

Miz – Posiblemente, habrá que probar jejeje lo importante es... - mirando a Miyuki y Furuya que tomaban las bases en las que estaban anteriormente –

Se inclino y empezó a trazar un plan con sus compañeros, tras esto, empezó el juego nuevamente, Masuo venia confiado, a pesar de no tener información sobre el pitcher que enfrentaría, de igual forma eso le daba ventaja, significaba que no tenia experiencia lanzando en serio en juegos oficiales, por lo que no tendría que cuidarse mucho de él, mientras se iba acercando rio para si al escuchar la práctica de los rojos, Shunsuke se veía molesto tras recibir una bola bastante fuerte y se la lanzaba de vuelta ofuscado

Sh – ¡Bájale a las revoluciones wey! Me tiene que quedar mano para escribir los apuntes

Miz – Recibiendo la bola – JAJAJA deja de llorar, luego te llevare a hacerte las uñas – burlesco –

Masuo sonrió, si el cátcher se estaba quejando, era porque el pitcher no tenia buen control por ende solo estaba lanzando cañonazos, sin duda seria como enfrentar a un equipo de preparatoria.

Miz – Sacando un anillo que llevaba en una cadena colgando del cuello y lo observa un momento – [Ahhh mira donde estoy... seguro estarías feliz ¿no? Espero no decepcionarte mucho... desde donde estés obsérvame, no dejare que miren en menos a nuestro equipo! - sonríe confiado - ]

EL bateador se coloco en posición y espero el lanzamiento, Miyuki estaba atento al lanzamiento desde su posición en la segunda base podía observar con detenimiento como seria, aunque no lo quería reconocer, de igual forma le despertaba curiosidad como seria el desempeño de un pitcher ambidiestro, al hacer el primer lanzamiento se vio sorprendido, pues al haber elegido lanzar como pitcher zurdo, doblo el brazo hacia atrás como replicando el lanzamiento de Sawamura escondiendo el brazo y sacándolo en ultimo momento, aunque fue una "bola mala" que Masuo dejo pasar, le quedo dando vuelta la interrogante de si seria un pitcher del cual cuidarse o solo será un idiota como lo consideraba hasta el momento. Vino el segundo lanzamiento y Masuo bateo el lanzamiento mandándolo hacia el campo corto o tercera base, Yousuke y este la tomo rápidamente lanzándola a su compañero a segunda base, marcando 2 out forzados para luego ser lanzada hacia el cátcher para sacarle un out al bateador, fue realmente una jugada muy rápida y los comentaristas del partido saltaban de sus asientos

\- TRIIIIIIIIIIIPLE PLAY DECRETA EL UMPIRE TRIIIIIIIIIIIIIPLE PLAY! – gritaban mientras los rojos se abrazaban felicitándose -

\- ¡LA RAREZA EN SU MAXIMA EXPRESION, YOKAI LES HACE UN TRIPLE PLAY A SOFT BANK HAWK CUANDO ESTOS INTENTARON HACER UN JUGADA DE BATEO Y CORRIDO!

\- LA CARA DEL ENTRENADOR DE SOFT BANK HAWK EN ESTE MOMENTO ES SIMPLEMENTE DE "QUE CARAJOS ESTOS TIPOS"

\- QUE MANERA DE TERMINAR CON LA OFENSIVA DE SOFT BANK HAWK

\- REALMENTE EL MUCHACHO RESULTO SER TAN SORPRENDENTE COMO SU PADRE

A lo lejos Mizuki estira brazo y apunta hacia donde esta Sawamura sonriéndole guiñándole un ojo, este se ríe pensando en que es un idiota, aunque un idiota que había sabido ejecutar la jugada perfecta que los salvaría en ese momento, era probable que haya sido suerte, puesto que las jugadas de Triple Play con una rareza en el beisbol, pero al menos lo habían logrado, habían logrado zafarse de una jugada que si era completada los dejaría 3 puntos abajo.

S – se ríe – ese tipo es un idiota con mucha suerte, es un equipo genial... - esto le hizo venir unos flashback de un equipo con uniformes blancos y voces varias – [Maldición... estoy cansando de esto, quiero recordar... quiero recordar todo lo que quise, disfrute, todas esas personas que parecen fantasmas en mi cabeza, que lazo tengo con ellos]

Observo a lo lejos al pitcher peliazul preparándose junto a su cátcher, ese cátcher que no podía dejar de observar tratando de encontrarse con su mirada ¿Para qué? No lo sabía, solo quería hacerlo, sentía la necesidad de hacerlo...

Lloraba desconsoladamente mientras podía escuchar diferentes frases sin poder ver en el recuerdo de esas personas ni saber quien era, en serio ¿Se quedaría asi de por vida? Aunque se recuperara de su lesión como podría volver a disfrutar del beisbol viviendo de esa manera, en un mundo en el que no podía ver la expresión de las personas que lo rodeaban, teniendo la cabeza llena de recuerdos y experiencias que le daba miedo visualizar porque era como ver un montón de fantasmas sin rostro. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos cuando de pronto escucho hablar al entrenador sobre los bateadores que vendrían ahora y veía por quien cambiar a Sawamura, entonces el muchacho tuvo un pensamiento extraño y levantándose desde el lugar que ocupaba se acercó al entrenador

S – No quiero que me cambie, no es necesario que batee, solo necesito hacer un toque contra ese pitcher

Miz - ¿Qué? Estas loco vuelve donde estabas

Ent – Pero tiene razón, con ese pitcher no es necesario que batee si puede hacer un toque seria excelente y que avance a primera base

Miz – ¡Pero no puede agitarse! – furioso –

Ent – Mizuki el entrenador soy yo, no tu

Sawamura habia caminado hasta la caja de equipos y Mizuki fue hacia él sin entender lo que estaba haciendo

Miz - ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?!

S – No se voltea, solo ignora mientras busca un bate –

Miz – Lo rodea y busca verle el rostro – ¡Mírame! – este lo hace –

Mizuki lo observa un momento y ve la mirada oscurecida del muchacho y de cierta forma parecía pedirle que lo dejara en paz, respiro profundo y tomando un bate se fue hacia la caja de bateo, ya lo estaban llamando para tomar sus posiciones, estaba demasiado perturbado para concentrarse en lo que tenia que hacer, aun así, la batería del equipo contrario estaba igual al ver de pie a Sawamura con un bate en la zona de espera del siguiente bateador, Miyuki observo al cátcher de los rojos con ira contenida, como era posible que lo dejaran batear después de haberse lesionado, Mizuki logro batear y paso a primera base, mientras el muchacho castaño algo pálido avanzo hasta la zona de bateo, Miyuki estaba a punto de ponerse de pie, tomarlo y llevárselo de allí, notaba su mirada perdida, oscurecida, tal como la había visto muchos años atrás, dejo observar un poco al muchacho y su mirada se fue a Furuya, debían sacarlo de allí, de tres strike, el peliazul asintió con una mirada, sin embargo luego de eso, sus ojos se cruzaron con los oscuros de Sawamura, vacíos y sumidos en una gran tristeza, se veía tan pequeño y débil que llegaba a darle asco, por el hecho de que él no era así, él era un luchador, pero no podía saber que lucha estaría librando en ese preciso momento, su mirada apuntaba hacia la nada, hasta que se pronto se cruzo con la suya y pareció como si su voz hubiera sonado al lado de su oído cuando lo vio mover los labios

"Ayúdame"

Furuyo se inquietó, que había sido eso, la presión del juego, la condición de su ex compañero le estaban haciendo imaginar cosas, sin embargo luego volvió a escucharse, presiono la pelota en su mano, mientras notaba que Miyuki le hacia unas señas sin entender porque demoraba en lanzar, desde la primera base Mizuki observaba la escena sumamente preocupado y a la vez confundido, Sawamura estaba mirando al pitcher, pero no como lo mira un bateador que se dispone a enfrentarlo. El umpire riño al pitcher diciéndole que si no lanzaba le iba a marcar una bola, entonces este se aposto para lanzar, Miyuki se preparó para recibir el strike, sin embargo, la bola nunca llego a su guante...

Todo paso en cuestión de segundos, vio como Furuya cargaba su bola rápida para lanzarla a la zona de strike, sin embargo, esta en ultimo momento se quebró a la velocidad del relámpago que iba y dio de lleno en el rostro del muchacho, Miyuki solo se percató de esto al levantar el rostro y que este y sus lentes deportivos quedaran salpicados de sangre, el casco salió volando lejos mientras el muchacho caía hacia atrás sobre Miyuki, este alcanzo a abrir los brazos y recibirlo, notándolo inconsciente, mientras su rostro se teñía de rojo

Miyu - ¿Qué HICISTE FURUYA?! – le rugió enfurecido –

F – Este estaba inmóvil sin entender como lanzo de manera inconsciente la bola de esa forma y que diera justo en medio de su rostro (frente) con la curva que dio, se miraba las manos sin entender bloqueado–

Miz – SAWAMURA!

Miyu – ¡!TU NO TE ACERQUES!

Muchos flashback pasaron por la mente del muchacho (vean los vídeos a continuación), esta vez en orden, desde la primera vez que piso Seido, hasta el último día que escucho esa voz...

Sus ojos se abrieron dificultosamente puesto que tenía el rostro empapado en sangre, aunque primero fue su mano derecha la que se movió de forma inconsciente acercándose al rostro del cátcher, haciendo que este dejara de mirar a los demás y lo mirara, los ojos del cátcher se abrieron sorprendidos al ver que el muchacho estaba consciente y lo observaba sonriendo

S – Miyuki... senpai... - sonríe – no, regañes a Furuya... no fue su culpa... - habla dificultosamente -

Miyu – El corazón se le agito emocionado – Sawamura... me recuerdas?

S – Si... te recuerdo Miyuki Kazuya... - sonríe -

Miyuki solo atino a abrazarlo emocionado, al ver esto Mizuki se dio cuenta que el muchacho había recuperado su memoria, su sonrisa lo delataba, todo se había acabado, aunque, se sentía aliviado y feliz por el muchacho, exhalo con una sonrisa bastante triste, regresaría con sus amigos y a su vida, en definitiva, lo mas probable es que no volviera a cruzar palabra con ellos, no después de todo lo que había sucedido. Permanecía con la mirada perdida observando el suelo cuando la voz del cátcher del equipo contrario le hizo levantarla y volver a mirarlos, este se levanta de su posición con el muchacho entre sus brazos, con cierta desesperación en su semblante

Miyu – NO TE DUERMAS, ¡NO PUEDES DORMIRTE LUEGO DE UN IMPACTO ASI!

S – Susurra – Mi...yuki... - se le cierran los ojos –

Kuramochi había aparecido por la orilla superior cercana al campo de juego en la zona de las gradas junto a Ryosuke y Haruichi, el primero considero que demoraría demasiado en dar la vuelta y bajar por las escaleras así que salto desde allí, esperando a Miyuki que venía en camino

K - ¿Qué LE PASA? - exaltado -

M – ¡Se está desvaneciendo! - le grita desesperado -

K – MANTENLO DESPIERTO YA LLAMARON A LA AMBULANCIA – ve que traían una camilla también –

S – Mochi-senpai... – con los ojos cerrados –

M – Si, si Mochi también está aquí, abre los ojos y míralo... por favor Sawamura ¡no te duermas! – llegando hasta Kuramochi y la camilla -

S – Si...muero... al menos... los recordé... - apenas susurra -

M – ¡No puedes morir! ¡No te lo permitiré! – exaltado -

El muchacho solo esbozo una sonrisa y no volvió a contestar mientras lo dejaba sobre la camilla y los paramédicos que lo revisaban hablaban con los paramédicos que venían en la ambulancia

Para – Si, tenemos un TEC abierto sobre la nariz en zona frontal del cráneo, hay mucha sangre y el paciente acaba de desmayarse

Para – Pulso irregular y bajando

El entrenador de Softbank hawk llamaba una y otra vez a Miyuki, Kuramochi y los demás lo miraron

K – Ve, termina eso y luego te vienes a la clínica

M – No, como podría hacerlo – iba a quitarse el uniforme de cátcher para ir en la ambulancia -

K – Eres un jugador profesional, termina eso, Ryo-san, Haruichi y yo estaremos con él

R – Así es Miyuki

H – No se preocupe senpai, estaremos haciendo guardia si es necesario

R – Anda, ve y acábalos, será la mejor forma de terminar esto – esboza su sonrisa malévola –

M – No lo dejen solo...

K – no lo dejaremos – caminando detrás de los paramédicos -

M – En ningún momento...

R – No lo haremos... - le sonríe mientras camina tras Kuramochi –

Miyuki observo como sus amigos y la camilla con el muchacho se perdieron en la oscuridad de los túneles camino a la clínica, luego de esto camino hacia la banca de su equipo tratando de contener sus emociones y más que eso tranquilizarlas, lo único positivo es que Kuramochi, Ryo-san y Haruichi eran personas de confianza y sabía que cumplirían con lo que le dijeron, eso le daba cierta tranquilidad en medio de toda esa situación estresante y angustiante, luego de limpiar sus lentes deportivos y cambiarse parte del uniforme y la pechera que estaban empapados en sangre del muchacho, camino rumbo al campo de juego denuevo, Ryo-san tenía razón, debía finalizar aquello, debía vencerlos en esta ultima entrada para que pagaran de alguna forma lo que le habían hecho a Sawamura.

El juego hizo que el público retomara la emoción tras la dramática salida del jugador de los rojos, volvieron a gritar y celebrar las carreras que hacían los equipos a quienes apoyaban, Masuo le dio la victoria a su equipo tras un espectacular home-run con el cual marco dos carreras puesto que tenían un hombre en tercera base, los rojos de Aiichi habían sido eliminados del campeonato, algunos de ellos lloraban, otros se quedaban en el mismo lugar y posición que habían ocupado como queriendo recordar hasta el último momento que estarían allí. Otros caminaron hacia su capitán

Miz – Mirándolo a todos e inclinándose – ¡Siento no haber estado a la altura de las expectativas!

Shun – Kazuma...

You – Todos cometimos errores en esta ultima entrada, no solo tu...

Shun – Eso es verdad... a mi se me escapo la bola 2 veces... anda – le da un golpecito a un lado del brazo – levántate

Los demás lo rodearon y le pusieron una mano encima también en señal de apoyo, el equipo de Aiichi era uno y todos debían cargar de igual forma con la derrota.

Shun – Estoy seguro de que... si Sawamura no se hubiera accidentado hubieras podido jugar mejor...

Miz - ...

Shun – Ahora ve! ¡Al demonio con despedirse de estos idiotas!

Tama – ¡Si capitán! ¡Vaya a ver como esta Sawamura!

Mizuki se despidió de todo y no espero que se lo dijeran por segunda vez, corrió hacia una de las salidas, aunque alguien más vio esta acción, alguien que estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo en ese momento y lo intercepto

Miyu - ¡¿A dónde CREES QUE VAS?!

Miz – ESO NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!

Miyu – ¡NO TE ATREVAS A APARECER POR ALLÁ, TU MEJOR QUE NADIE SABES QUE ES TU CULPA TODO LO QUE LE HA PASADO! – gruño enfadado -

Miz - ... - bajo el rostro afectado -

Miyuki le dio un empujón más y se fue corriendo no gastaría el preciado tiempo en él, viendo de reojo como el capitán de los rojos se había quedado en el mismo lugar, siguió su camino evadiendo a los periodistas y gente que se le cruzaba y tomo un Taxy hasta la clínica, el trafico a esa hora por el partido de semifinales lo angustiaba más, aunque solo fueron veinte minutos de viaje le parecieron eternos y ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de recibir el cambio al bajarse, no tenia tiempo para eso, corrió por los pasillos, hasta llegar a la ala de urgencias, mientras que todo el mundo que lo veía se sorprendía, no era común ver todo los días a un importante jugador de un prestigioso equipo correr en uniforme por los pasillos y escaleras de la clínica, finalmente en la zona de espera se encontró con sus amigos.

K – ¡Miyuki! – Sorprendido al verlo cansado y aun con el uniforme, sucio y sudado –

M – Jadea - ¿Y qué paso?

K – Respira hombre por jebus te dará un infarto –

H – Si respire Miyuki-senpai de todas formas aun no tenemos mayores informaciones

M - ¿Por qué? – desconcertado –

Ryo – Porque está en cirugía... así que siéntate, por más que corras aquí adentro no saldrá mas rápido del quirófano...

K - ¿Por qué no vas a cam...

M – No, me quedare aquí...

K – Ok...

Kuramochi se sorprendió, nunca lo había visto así, por fin evidenciaba lo que le importaba el muchacho sin preocuparse de usar sus típicas "mascaras" escondiendo sus emociones, pasaron un par de horas allí, hasta que por fin llego una enfermera preguntando si eran cercanos del muchacho, Ryo-san respondió por todos y a continuación un rato después llego el medico que estuvo a cargo del muchacho en el quirófano

Kura - ¿Cómo esta? ¿El golpe en la cabeza fue muy grave?

Doc – Bien... veamos como se los explico...

Los cuatro amigos palidecieron al ver el semblante algo complicado del medico como buscando las mejores palabras para explicarles, inevitablemente pensaron en que serían malas noticias, pero el profesional se tomaba su tiempo, de pronto luego de pasarse la mano por el rostro exhalo

Doc – Bien, vamos por parte ya que se hicieron dos cirugías distintas...

H - ¿Dos? – expreso el pelirosa con el rostro lleno de preocupación -

CONTINUARÁ


	18. Amanecer - Final primera parte -

Después de la primera experiencia tenían bastante miedo de estar de pie a un médico que tenía que darles un diagnóstico sobre Sawamura, la primera vez que el grupo de amigos paso por lo mismo estaba demasiado patente, Kuramochi estaba visiblemente alterado, después de todo el muchacho era una especie de hermano menor para él con el cual había formado un lazo bastante especial, ya que este parecía tener paciencia y aguante ante cualquier cosa que el peliverde le hiciera, como eran las llaves de lucha libre para obtener información o solo para vengarse de algo o porque estaba molesto, muchas veces Sawamura ni siquiera sabía porque le estaba haciendo aquello, pero tampoco le iba en saga a su sempai, Kuramochi había generado una especie de complejo de "mamá gallina", ante la evidente inocencia e ingenuidad que demostraba tener el muchacho frente a ciertas cosas, por lo mismo, cuando Eijun tuvo ese accidente, estuvo bastante afectado, pasaba mucho tiempo en el hospital acompañando al muchacho con la esperanza de que volviera en sí, siempre le hablaba, le contaba cosas varias, lo saludaba al llegar e irse con al esperanza de que en algún momento le respondiera, bien lo sabía Ryo-san que cuando quería encontrar a Kuramochi en sus días libres, podría hacerlo en el hospital, le dolía tanto como a él ver al muchacho en ese estado, después de todo a pesar de tener la misma edad que su pequeño hermano, solía sentirlo menor que este y era como algo general en el equipo, tanto Jun como Tetsu, Tojo, Kanemaru, Kawakami, Maezono, Chris y todos los demás tenían esa misma sensación, aun podían recordar las caras de todos cuando se enteraron del hecho, de lo terrible que fue o como vio quebrarse a Masuko al ver al muchacho, allí quiero rodeado de máquinas varias que lo ayudaban a sobrevivir, aquel que lo había fastidiado en ocasiones comiéndose su pudin, pero con el cual habían compartido no solo habitación, sino todo tipo de experiencias, Haruichi buscaba apoyo en su lado fuerte, no quería llorar antes de escuchar el diagnostico, aunque estaba bastante ansioso y tenso por lo que escucharían salir de la boca de ese médico, ya había sido suficiente, quería devuelta a su estúpido, exaltado y gritón amigo, que aunque a veces le sacara su parte "mala" agotando su paciencia con sus tonterías, lo quería de todas formas, era un idiota, pero uno al que estimaba demasiado como para tenerle el estómago apretado en ese momento, de reojo miro a su senpai Miyuki, con un semblante serio, solo concentrado en el medico, no parecía darse cuenta de nada más, mientras pasaban enfermeras y otros profesionales de la salud por el lugar y se quedaban observándolo sorprendidos, emocionados, nerviosos, con emociones varias al ver a una estrella de beisbol del momento de tan cerca, pero él parecía hacer caso omiso de todo y de todos, aunque quería parecer calmado, su lenguaje corporal decía otra cosa, durante horas al igual que en ese momento sus manos habían permanecidos empuñadas, serio y callado, sus palabras, sus bromas, su sonrisa o su risa grabada en la cabeza de todos tras tanto tiempo escuchándolo estaban totalmente ausentes, era como si estuviera perdido entre sus pensamientos ¿recordando? ¿analizando la situación? ¿Pensando en posibles diagnósticos y preparándose para ello? Si, quizá esto último podría ser, ya que era algo más propio de alguien como él, siempre analizando todo, pensando en todo y viendo las probabilidades y posibles resultados de todo, por algo había sido el cátcher y estratega desde que entro a Seido directamente a la alineación titular y ahora lo era de unos de los equipos más poderosos, si no el más, de los doce que conformaban la liga profesional japonesa.

Lo que ignoraba el pequeño muchacho pelirosa es que, es intrépido y calculador cátcher estaba hecho una mata de nervios, aunque por momentos se calmaba pensando positivo y analizando los buenos diagnósticos que podría tener, solo que el tiempo de demora en el quirófano y luego lo que se estaba tardando el medico en darles el diagnostico lo hacían volver a sentirse tremendamente ansioso, nervioso y a ratos haciendo subir una gran y pesada bola de emociones que se agolpaban en su garganta, como tratando de convertir toda la frustración e impotencia que sentía ante la situación en lágrimas, pero se controlaba, sabía que llorar tampoco solucionaría nada, solo angustiaría más a sus compañeros allí presentes, además ¿Llorar? Nah, él no se consideraba un sentimental ni emocional.

Miyuki vio al médico como preparándose para hablar y uno de sus manos se empuño con más fuerza como esperando recibir el puñetazo en el rostro. El medico exhalo y comenzó a hablar

Doc – Bien, vamos por parte ya que se hicieron dos cirugías distintas...

H - ¿Dos? – pregunto ansioso -

Doc – Así es, demoramos porque tuvimos que trabajar en dos lesiones, aunque le dimos prioridad primero a la del cráneo, afortunadamente fue un Tec abierto y digo afortunadamente, puesto que aunque perdió una cantidad de sangre considerable, la sangre salió y no se quedó adentro arriesgándonos a peligroso coágulos que podrían traer otras complicaciones, dentro de todo el impacto fue bastante fuerte y tenemos que evaluar si existirán secuelas, al revisar su historial médico, el paciente ha tenido un accidente anteriormente y hubo secuelas considerables relativas a la pérdida de memoria total por el trauma encefálico, también un coma prolongado, ahora esto último sería un escenario que quizá podríamos enfrentar nuevamente – Los muchachos palidecieron al pensar que nuevamente el muchacho estaría en coma – La siguiente cirugía fue en su hombro, tengo entendido que es un jugador de beisbol

K – Recobrando el aliento – Si es un pitcher

Doc – Bueno la lesión del hombro es típica en este deporte, conocida como la lesión del "hombro lanzador" y esto se debe fundamentalmente a movimientos repetitivos, en condiciones normales se presenta paulatinamente y el dolor en la zona va avisando con tiempo, por lo que el muchacho podría haber tratado antes el problema, antes de llegar al punto en el que tuvimos que realizar una cirugía por la rotura o desgarro del manguito rotador o tendón del supraespinoso del hombro

M – Miyuki impactado se preocupó de inmediato, si el muchacho no podría volver a jugar, seria terriblemente doloroso para él - ¿Él podrá volver a lanzar?

Doc – Todo depende de la recuperación, son al menos seis semanas en la que tendrá que estar con la zona casi inmóvil excepto por el estiramiento pasivo y los ejercicios de estiramiento con un fisioterapeuta, para luego recién hacer las revisiones y empezar con una recuperación con movimiento activo y si todo va bien los ejercicios de fortalecimiento, de aquí a esa fecha, recién se podrá evaluar si podrá volver a jugar o no...

Esto planto en el grupo de amigos un semblante peor que el anterior, especialmente en Miyuki, aún tenía patente la imagen del menor, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, gritándole a su cátcher que no lo bajara del montículo, que era lo único que tenía, sus palabras venían desde adentro, desde su corazón, si había algo que era parte de él, de su vida, de su sonrisa, era el beisbol, no podía aceptar que le quitaran algo tan importante.

El medico les indico la sala en la estaría, en un principio era compartida, pero Miyuki solicito (usando su influencia como el famoso jugador de beisbol que era del momento) que fuera una habitación individual y así poder acompañar al muchacho más cómodo, dado que el profesional les dijo que si todo saldría bien despertaría en cuanto la anestesia general dejara de hacer efecto, ese era el mejor escenario y que por supuesto mantuviera su memoria, que había recuperado tras el golpe antes de quedar inconsciente.

Miyuki se sentó a su lado mientras los demás se sentaron en diferentes sillas y sofás que les facilitaron para estar cómodos en su espera, a ratos salían a responder sus móviles puesto que sus ex compañeros los llamaban para saber sobre el estado del muchacho, sin embargo el tiempo pasaba y su mirada no se apartaba de Sawamura que una vez más estaba allí, inmóvil, dormido en el más profundo de los sueños sobre una blanca cama, después de todo lo que vio en el campeonato, jugadas intrépidas, arriesgadas, lanzamientos brutales, agresivos, llenos de esa energía salvaje que desprendía a cantaros, verlo ahora nuevamente dormido le hacia sentir sensaciones encontradas, por un lado, podía ver otra faceta del muchacho y era su imagen cuando estaba dormido, viéndolo tan frágil y con aire tierno...

M – Pensando – [Cuando trataba de entender mis sentimientos... en ocasiones me cuestioné el haberme fijado en un hombre... pero tú no eres uno... eres... ni siquiera sé cómo definirte... solo eres tú, diferente a todo lo que conocí antes, diferente a todo lo que he conocido hasta ahora... - una pena enorme lo embargo baja el rostro e inclinándose con sus brazos apoyados en sus piernas – como dueles...]

Kuramochi que venía entrenando, mientras los demás seguían hablando por móvil afuera, vio a su amigo inclinado, visiblemente dolido, preocupado se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro

K – Miyuki... ¿Por qué no vas a casa y te das un baño y esas cosas? descansa, nosotros no nos moveremos de aquí... pero tu jugaste, fue un extenso juego de 5 horas...

M – No voy a moverme de aquí Mochi...

K – ¿No confías en nosotros?

M – No se trata de eso...

K - ¿Entonces?

M – Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte... no quiero que vuelva a despertar y cuando me busque, encuentre a cualquier otra persona menos a mi...

K – No te culpes por lo que paso, la única culpa la tiene ese idiota que se hizo pasar por ti, nada de lo que le paso es tu culpa...

M – Si... sí tengo algo de culpa en todo esto Mochi...

K – El cansancio hace que deprimas Miyuki eso es todo...

M – No... si el día de la graduación... o quizá antes, hubiera sido menos cobarde, ese accidente jamás hubiera pasado...

K – No tiene sentido, ni siquiera sabes porque corrió así detrás de ti...

M – Yo... - tomo aire como para darse fuerzas - si lo se... lo vi en sus ojos, antes de despedirnos... él sentía lo mismo que yo en ese momento... - Kuramochi abre los ojos sorprendido -

K – Miyuki tu... ese día ibas a... besar a Bakamura... - pregunto complicado y sorprendido -

M – No lo sé... quizás... sentía muchas cosas... muchas cosas que solo se convirtieron en una promesa a largo plazo sobre que siguiera esforzándose para que en el futuro volviéramos a jugar juntos, pensando en que sería lo mejor para ambos... sin embargo me pregunto, si hubiera hecho lo que esa fuerte sensación me estaba empujando a hacer... las cosas hubieran sido diferentes...

K – Miyuki... - este voltea un poco y lo mira – las cosas pasaron como pasaron, lo importante es el presente y el futuro, es en donde tienes que procurar hacer las cosas bien, el pasado ya no lo puedes cambiar... - tratando de alivianar el aspecto sombrío de su amigo lo mira risueño a los ojos – Ahora... ¿Qué estabas diciendo? ¿Escuche una declaración de amor? – justo venían entrando los hermanos Konimato y Miyuki se sonrojo un poco –

M – No dije nada de eso, no sé qué andas escuchando – voltea y lo ignora ofuscado –

K – Se ríe, aunque le duro solo hasta que vio el aura oscura de Ryo-san – Ryo-san...

R – No quiero saber que estaban haciendo... gracias

K – No te confundas...

R – Como sea... creo que deberíamos ir a casa, de todas maneras, el efecto de la anestesia solo pasara hasta mañana...

M – No hay problema... pueden irse, yo me quedare aquí...

H – Miyuki-senpai...

M – Estoy acostumbrado a estar uno, dos hasta tres días sin dormir cuando he tenido que rendir con trabajos y exámenes de la universidad...

Kuramochi y Ryo-san se miraron, en definitiva, cuando se ponía así de obtuso no había que lo sacara de eso, se despidieron de él y volvieron a su hogar, para volver temprano por la mañana, Miyuki pensó en que sería una larga noche y se acomodó sobre la baranda de la cama, mientras recordaba cosas, a veces se reía, a veces su rostro reflejaba tristeza, quizá estaba mal no hacerle caso a sus amigos, pero sentía que es lo que debía hacer.

Kuramochi, Ryosuke y Haruichi iban caminando por el pasillo cuando se encontraron con Furuya, este estaba en su mundo, apoyado en la pared con el rostro mirando al suelo, de brazos cruzados, Haruichi se acercó a él

H – ¡Furuya!

F – ZzZzZ

H – ¡Oi! – le toco la frente con el dedo – Furuya...

F – Despierta – Konimato... ¿Cómo esta Sawamura? – con evidente expresión de culpabilidad en el rostro –

H – Bien dentro de todo... no te preocupes... además tu lanzamiento lo ayudo...

F - ¿Eh? ¿Cómo pudo haberlo ayudado?

H – Eijun-Kun recupero la memoria con él – le sonríe –

F - ¿En serio sucedió eso? – sorprendido -

H – ¡Si! Se que no estará enojado contigo, al contrario, seguro estará feliz

F – Baja el rostro deprimido –

H – Anda, vamos a casa, podrás venir mañana por la mañana, ya que lo que le pusieron lo hará dormir toda la noche

F - ¿Crees que no estará molesto por lo que le hice?

H – Claro que lo creo, ¡es Eijun-kun! A lo más te dirá alguna de sus tonterías, pero estará agradecido – sonriente –

Los cuatro amigos se fueron a descansar un rato a sus hogares, para al otro día estar a primera hora en el lugar, tratarían una vez más de convencer a Miyuki de que se fuera a descansar un poco, aunque Kuramochi cuando llego a primera hora por la mañana se lo encontró durmiendo sobre la baranda, consiguiendo una manta lo cubrió con cuidado para que no se despertara, al rato pasaron los médicos haciendo revisiones, no le dieron gran importancia a que el muchacho no hubiera despertado aun, puesto que usaron bastantes cosas en las cirugías, al rato llegaron los hermanos pelirosa, hablaron un poco con Miyuki que se venía despertando y le gruño un poco a Kuramochi por dejarlo dormir, aunque este le indico que los médicos no habían dado mayores diagnósticos ni nada, así que si quería podía seguir durmiendo de todas maneras, él ya estaba allí, el día se pasó lentamente, en un momento salieron a merendar, pero Miyuki no quiso ir con ellos, aunque si le recibió a Mochi una colación que le compro en la cafetería del lugar

M – Mochi...

K – ¿HM?

M – ¿Podrías comprarme un cepillo de dientes también?

K - ¿Qué acaso soy tu recadera ahora bakayuki?

H – Se paro de su lugar – Yo iré a comprarlo Miyuki-senpai vuelvo enseguida

M – ¿Ves? Podrías aprenderle a tu Kouhai

K – Ya hago bastante alimentándote

M – Mochi

K - ¿Queee? – gruñe –

M – Gracias

K – Mmmmmmmm – mira hacia otro lugar, pero sonríe –

Finalmente, por la tarde en el cambio de turno de los médicos pasadas las 20:00 horas, llegaron algunos médicos a la habitación pidiéndoles que salieran para realizarle unos exámenes, estuvieron afuera largo rato, esperando buenas nuevas

K – Oi Miyuki

M - ¿Qué?

K - ¿Por qué no vas a casa y te das una buena ducha y te cambias esa ropa? ¿Qué dirán de la famosa estrella de beisbol? Ten un poco de dignidad y ve a bañarte

M – No es como si estuviera preocupado de que los medios digan si huelo a sudor o no

K – Ten un poco de preocupación por tus admiradoras – ve pasando unas enfermeras que no dejan de mirarlo –

M – Vamos, a las mujeres les gusta el olor a hombre

K – GYAHAHAHA ¿Dónde leíste eso? – su risa se escucha en todo el pasillo y el más allá -

Ryo – Le da un golpe en la cabeza a Kuramochi – Estamos en una clínica...

K – Argh – Se inclina adolorido

H – Se ríe para si –

M – Se ríe de él – el amor duele – susurra -

Kuramochi en un momento los miro ofuscado, pero luego pensó en que en pronto podrían estar como antes, riendo todos juntos, o como solían a veces ponerse de acuerdo para fastidiar a Sawamura ya que este se exaltaba por la mínima cosa, lo que les divertía más a la hora de fastidiarlo. Rei-chan había llegado hasta el lugar indicándoles que se había comunicado con los padres de Sawamura poniéndolos al tanto de como estaba, en cuanto pudieran viajarían, pero agradecían que ella, mientras no lo hacían estuviera preocupada del muchacho al igual que sus ex compañeros de Seido.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación del muchacho se abrió, los médicos salieron y los chicos esperaron con caras serias lo que estos tendrían que decirles, esperando buenas noticias, uno de los médicos se dirigió a Miyuki

Doc – Miyuki-san le aconsejaría que fuera a su hogar a descansar

M – Frunce el ceño sin entender – No... no entiendo porque me dice eso

Doc – Con el doctor Tashibana acabamos de realizar un examen llamado Escala de coma de Glasgow y los resultados arrojaron que efectivamente el paciente entro en coma...

Rei-chan se quito los lentes y se paso la mano por el rostro afectada, mientras los rostros de los demás amigos no eran mejores, pero Miyuki, no dijo nada, no expreso nada, se quedo en el mismo lugar como si no los hubiera escuchado, minutos después solo paso junto a ellos y volvió a la habitación, apoyándose sobre una de las barandas laterales, las presiono con fuerza hasta que crujieron, tenía demasiadas emociones fluyendo y chocando a la vez dentro de sí, mirando el rostro dormido del muchacho, en total paz, había vuelto a irse, lejos de todos, lejos de él

M - ¡SAWAMURA! ¿Por qué NO QUIERES VOLVER?! – le grito –

Kuramochi se quedó en la puerta, la historia volvía a repetirse irremediablemente las lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, Ryo-san junto tomo suavemente su cabeza y la apoyo en su hombro cobijándolo.

 _Muy lejos de allí, ni siquiera en el mismo plano, ni en la misma realidad, un muchacho castaño corría incesantemente en un amplio circuito de entrenamiento, eran las instalaciones de Seido completaba una y otra y otra vuelta, hasta que escuchar que lo llamaban lo hizo detenerse en seco mirando a su alrededor_

 _S - ¿HM? Juraría que escuche a ese Tanuki – pero mira alrededor y no se ve nada – ¡Seguro me está fastidiando como siempre! – gruñe –_

 _Retomo el circuito y continúo corriendo mientras se atardecía_

Miyuki se había apostado en el mismo lugar de antes, serio sin tomar en cuenta lo que le decía Kuramochi, lo ignoro por largo tiempo hasta que salió de la habitación, no quería escuchar lo que ya había escuchado de los médicos, no quería escuchar que solo se fuera a casa y que ante cualquier cosa lo llamarían, no quería volver a lo mismo de antes, no quería hacer su vida perfecta, mientras el muchacho se volvía un objeto inanimado más de esa habitación, no quería que las cosas fueran así, bajo la baranda que los separaba y se apoyo en la cama tomando su mano fría entre las suyas, entonces comenzó a hablar, a contarle recuerdos, a repasar su historia desde que se conocieron, así estuvo mientras pasaban las horas

M – Se inclina y apoya su rostro sobre la mano del muchacho – NO QUIERO ESTAR ASÍ, ODIO ESTAR ASÍ, QUIERO QUE VOLVAMOS A REÍR COMO ANTES ¡SAWAMURA!

 _El muchacho estaba completando otra vuelta cuando se detuvo denuevo y miro alrededor_

 _S – AAHHH otra vez! - gruñe – MALDITO TANUKI DEJA DE MOLESTARME MIENTRAS ME ENTRENO, NO ES GRACIOSO! ¡AHHHHH YA ME FASTIDIO!_

 _Fue a guardar el pesado neumático y luego se fue a buscar a su senpai para demostrarle su enojo por estar molestándolo, sin embargo, luego de buscar por los alrededores no encontró a nadie_

 _S – Debe estar escondido en su habitación – gruñe -_

 _El muchacho se dirige hacia allá y golpeo la puerta incontables veces, pero no salió nadie, se ofusco y luego fue al comedor y a las duchas, pero en ninguna parte, lo encontró, luego fue al gimnasio techado con la esperanza de encontrarle allí, pero tampoco lo encontró, lo más curioso es que no encontró a absolutamente nadie, volvió a su habitación a buscar ropa para cambiarse luego de la ducha, pero tampoco encontró a Mazuko o Kuramochi_

 _S - ¿PERO QUE CARAJOS?! ¿Dónde SE FUERON TODOS?! ¿Qué CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA?!_

 _Luego de rabiar un poco más fue a ducharse y luego quedarse un rato en la agradable agua tibia de los baños, estaba relajado allí, cuando volvió a escuchar la voz de Miyuki llamándolo, esto lo asusto puesto que estaba adormilado apoyado en una de las orillas_

 _S – ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAY! – salta hacia atrás y luego poniéndose de pie enojado - ¿Qué LES PASA? ¿Por qué SE ESTAN BURLANDO DE MIIIIIIIIIII? NOOOOOOOO ES GRAAAAAACIOOOOOOOSO (Recordemos que Bakamura es algo miedoso)_

 _Luego de vestirse empezó a buscar a los muchachos por las instalaciones_

 _S – KURAAAAAAAAAAAMOCHIIIIII-SEEEEEEEEENPAAAAAAAI! MAZUKO-SENPAI! -corre por los dormitorios, el comedor, el gimnasio techado y revisa todo el lugar varias veces – KANEEEEEEEEMARUUUUU! – entra a las habitaciones – TOJO!_

 _Ya de noche camino hasta los senderos que llevaban hasta los circuitos y canchas de entrenamiento, sentándose en la escalera en las que ha veces se había encontrado con Miyuki al salir del circuito en donde trotaba, se sentó en ellas sintiendo miedo por estar completamente solo en ese lugar y tristeza por no entender donde se habían ido todos_

 _S – Se enrolla y lloriquea - ¿Por qué me hacen eso? ¿Dónde están todos? Yo se que dicen que soy idiota, pero no es para que me hagan esto, ¿Dónde ESTAN? – llora a cantaros escandalosamente –_

 _Levanta el rostro observando el cielo estrellado sin entender porque sus compañeros habían desaparecido o lo habían abandonado de esa forma_

 _..._

En la silenciosa y blanca habitación, Miyuki se había volteado un momento para observar por la ventana las estrellas que se veían en el cielo desde la habitación

M – Sabes... aquellas veces que nos encontramos en el camino hacia el circuito, fueron agradables... hasta los silencios lo fueron... no importa si estabas en silencio, estabas ahí... aunque no dijeras nada, me sentía acompañado... - hace una pausa respirando profundo conteniendo sus emociones - recuerdas que... ¿Te enseñaba sobre las constelaciones? Y aunque no sabias nada, me discutías que no parecía un pez sino que era una banana – se rie – Idiota... - lo ojos se le humedecieron mientras reía suavemente -

...

 _El muchacho estaba enrollado rodeando los pies cuando escucho la voz de Miyuki denuevo_

 _"IDIOTA"_

 _S -Levanta la cabeza – ¡NO ME DIGAS IDIOTA! – grita fastidiado –_

 _Pero al voltear a donde se suponía que estaría su senpai burlándose solo vio el concreto vacío de la fría escalera, aunque por un segundo pudo imaginar que estaba ahí con su sonrisa burlesca_

 _S – Miyuki...senpai... ¡MIIIIYUKI SEEEEEEEEENPAI! – grito mientras miraba a su alrededor -_

 _Se enrolla nuevamente rodeando sus piernas con los brazos y lloriqueando, el tiempo pasaba, la noche se hacía más fría, se quedó allí, haciéndole guardia al circuito de entrenamiento esperando que aparecieran todos sus compañeros_

 _S – No quiero estar aquí solo..._

 _Levanto el rostro hacia el cielo que empezaba a aclarar dando a entender que pronto amanecería_

 _..._

Miyuki sintió un poco de frio, volteándose a mirar por los grandes ventanales pudo notar que estaba aclarando, pronto amanecería, el momento mas frio de la noche es antes del amanecer, cuando las estrellas parecen despedirse dejando paso a los cálidos y débiles rayos del sol, eso le trajo un recuerdo

M – Ahora que recuerdo... fue a una hora como esta... - Se levanto del sitio que había usado por horas y se inclinó sobre el durmiente muchacho de largas pestañas, pequeña nariz respingada y piel trigueña tostada por el sol, mientras de quitaba los lentes deportivos dejándolos a un lado – si... fue a una hora como esta... que tu... – sin soltar su mano que se mantenía entrelazada con la suya -

Los labios cálidos y húmedos de Miyuki se posaron delicadamente sobre los suaves y pálidos labios del muchacho, en un momento sintió que hacia algo incorrecto, pero cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar, los labios de Miyuki acariciaron los de Sawamura con ternura, mientras un hormigueo de emoción, ansiedad y cierta adrenalina recorría su cuerpo, con las mejillas ruborizadas, su corazón parecía martillar el pecho demasiado rápido, seria la segunda vez que sentiría algo tan cálido y tan estimulante, su segundo "primer beso"

M – Separándose un poco respirando suave sin abrir los ojos aun para mantener la sensación que le produjo – Ahora fui yo quien lo robo... - susurra –

Respiro profundo controlando sus emociones y las sensaciones que aquello lo había hecho sentir, aunque no quería alejarse, quería disfrutar esa cercanía un poco más, mientras recordaba como había sido la primera vez en que fue el muchacho quien le robo un beso...

Un suave murmullo rompió el silencio en la habitación...

S – Así que... estabas despierto – susurro mientras Miyuki habría los ojos de golpe sorprendido -

M – Sawa...

Antes de que pudiera decir cualquier el muchacho levanto un poco el rostro y alcanzo sus labios denuevo, mientras presionaba su mano entrelazada con la suya, entonces Miyuki entendió el mensaje, soltó la tensión de sus hombros, cerrando los ojos y entregándose esta vez en un beso lleno de emoción, de felicidad, aunque manteniéndose delicado y tierno, a la vez algo torpe por no tener experiencia en estas cosas, mezclada con la timidez, la sensación era totalmente diferente a la anterior, ahora sentía los suaves labios del muchacho buscando los suyos y uniéndose a estos llenándolo de sensaciones agradables, los saboreo y exploro con cuidado, disfrutando cada parte de ellos, asegurándose de que era cierto y no solo parte de otro sueño cruel, ese contacto, esa unión había hecho que por un momento olvidara todos sus temores, responsabilidades, tensiones.. se había olvidado de todo y con la mente en blanco, solo sentía el momento, el beso fue algo torpe es verdad, al no tener experiencia, desacompasado, pero inocente, ninguno de los dos sabía hacerlo bien, pero lo que si sabían, es que ningún beso con experiencia en el futuro superaría aquel, era su primer beso.

Se separaron para poder respirar, era gracioso y les daba algo de pena a la vez, Miyuki soltó una risita nerviosa, inclinándose hacia atrás para dejarle espacio al muchacho, aunque cuando lo miro, lo colores subieron a su rostro dejándolo completamente rojo, entonces en una rápida acción "estilo Sawamura" tomo la sabana y se cubrió el rostro, esto le hizo soltar otra risita a su senpai.

S - ¡No te burles! – chillo –

M – No me estoy burlando... - intento quitar la sabana, pero Sawamura no cedió – bien – se pone de pie como aclarando la mente recordando en donde y en qué situación estaban – voy por los médicos tienen que ver esto... - se pone de pie y sale rápidamente de la habitación –

S - ... - bajo la sabana respirando con expresión de trauma ahora que ya estaba más despierto - ¿Qué ACABO DE HACEEEEEER? – de los nervios – no podre verlo a la cara por el resto de la vida...

Se enrolla rojo como un tomate y nervioso chirriando los dientes, típico de Sawamura. Miyuki había salido de la habitación, pero camino lento, mientras se tocaba los labios con la punta de los dedos recordando un libro que había leído recientemente, dejando una cita bastante marcada en su memoria

 _"Te conocí como a cualquiera,_

 _sin buscar nada_

 _y terminé queriéndote como a nadie,_

 _encontrándolo todo"_

Sonrió para si y luego apuro el paso para ir en busca de los médicos.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE (O ARCO) DE LA HISTORIA.

CONTINUARÁ –

NOTA DEL AUTOR

Aquí concluye la primera parte de la historia o el primer arco, el fic esta compuesto por 3 arcos argumentales.

*Recuerdame tendrá unos 40-45 Capítulos

*En este momento, en el capítulo 32, estamos en el "segundo arco argumental" publicado en Wattpad

*Recuerdame está dividido en 3 arcos argumentales:

-Capitulo 1 - 18 - Primer arco: "Recuerdame"

-Capitulo 19 - 34 - Segundo arco: "Inalcanzable"

-Capitulo 34 - 40-45 -Tercer arco: "Barrera invisible"

-Epilogo :

*Con la actual publicación de 2 capítulos por semana debe restarle a lo mucho 1 mes y medio para que finalice.


End file.
